Pallet Town: High School Years
by TheAuraLucarioGamer
Summary: Ash and Drew have been best friends for a long time. How do they feel when they enter high school for the first time? Pallet Town High features a number of different characters and different ships. Amourshipping and Contestshipping included.
1. First Day of High School

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to a brand new story I'll be making! This is mostly Amourshipping and Contestshipping but I'll be putting other ships that you guys may like. That is, if you're a fan of them. While making this story, I'll putting "First Time Parents" on hold. But for now, I hope you enjoy this. The main characters of this story will be Ash, Serena, Drew, and May. They're all entering high school for the first time. But along the way, Ash and Drew think that high school may be the time of their lives seeing the new girls enrolled on their first day. How will high school be for the two of them? Read and find out! Over the course of this story, different ships will be introduced. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School**

**August 25, 2014 (6:00 AM) (Pallet Town)**

Today is a milestone for a teen named Ash Ketchum. He's about to enter high school for the very first time. He's sad that summer is over and he's now starting the first year of high school again. He didn't want to wake up in the morning but he has to by his mom. His mom, Delia Ketchum, walks in to his room to wake him up.

"Ash." Delia said. She starts rubbing him in order for him to wake up. "No..." Ash said. "Ash. Please wake up." Delia said. "Just 5 more minutes..." Ash said. "Ash Ketchum! Wake up now!" Delia screamed. "Woah!" Ash exclaimed as he falls off his bed.

Delia stands up in front of Ash with her hands on her hips. "What was that for?" Ash said groaning. "It's your first day of high school! Do you want to be late like last year?" Delia asked. "I probably might. Besides, I was almost late. I feel like I don't want to go at the moment." Ash said. "Well, there'll be none of that this year. Now get dressed. Your breakfast will be waiting for you. At least your brother won't be late this year per usual." Delia said.

Ash sighs as he puts on his glasses. Ash is a nerd. Most of the time, he wants to play video games. Sometimes, he would want to slack off homework having to play video games in his room. His mother would punish and start taking away his games if he doesn't do any work. His brother, Red Ketchum, is more responsible. When he gets home from school, he would do the homework right away. But for Ash, that's different. He would do homework at the last minute.

Ash gets up and walks into his closet. He, Red, and Delia went shopping earlier in the month for new clothes. Ash got new clothes for plain colors T-shirts but also some Super Mario and Pokemon shirts as he's a fan of both of those franchises. For his first day, he decides to wear a blue T-shirt as blue is his favorite color. He then gets dressed with blue jeans and went out of his room. He sees Red already dressed. "Ha! It's that time of year again, bro. Where you'll be slacking off again and I'll be passing!" Red said. "Shut up, Red. I barely passed last year." Ash said. "Yeah, and in the end, you'll be going to summer school!" Red said. "Be quiet." Ash said.

The two sat down and started eating their breakfast. Delia served the both of them toast with cinnamon and melted butter.

**15 minutes later...**

"Delicious, mom! Thanks!" Red said. Both Ash and Red brushed their teeth and now they're waiting for the school bus to come.

* * *

**(6:30 AM)**

"Hold on, you two! You can't leave without taking photos on your first day back. Now Ash, Red, stand next to each other and smile." Delia said taking a photo from her phone. Red starts to smile while Ash starts to smile barely. "Come on, Ash. Smile bigger." Delia said. Ash smiled a bit bigger but not as big as Red's smile. "I guess this'll do." Delia said as she snapped the picture. "Now, Ash, I expect for you to do more work this year, okay? This is high school. It's time that you be more responsible. And if you keep slacking off again this year, I might just take away your video games longer, you understand?" Delia asked. "Yes, mom." Ash said. "Red, always be more hard working. Make me proud like you do every year, okay?" Delia asked. "I will, mom." Red said. Both Ash and Red leave home and say bye to Delia.

* * *

**(6:40 AM) (Bus Stop)**

Both Ash and Red walk to the bus stop where they meet Drew, Ash's best friend. Ash and Drew have been best friends since they met in Elementary School. Both of them grew up learning and playing video games with each other. "Hey, Ash! You're not excited for going back to school this year, aren't you?" Drew asked. "You got that right, dude." Ash said. "Hey, at least we might be spending it again this year." Drew said. "Yeah. We're going to be telling jokes and then at some point get in trouble and the principal is gonna call our parents and they take away our games." Drew said. "I hope it doesn't happen this year. My mom warned me that if I don't work harder this year, she's gonna take away my video games." Ash said. "Gotta be careful this year, dude." Drew said.

The bus starts driving by and picks up Ash, Red, and Drew.

* * *

**(7:00 AM) (Pallet High)**

After the bus picks up a number of students, Ash, Red, and Drew arrive at Pallet High.

"So this is it, Pallet High. Later, losers. Gonna pick up my schedule." Red said.

"Alright Drew, let's see what classes we dread through this year." Ash said. They both picked up their class schedules.

"Okay, so we both have to take PE, Algebra, and a foreign language." Drew said.

"I have Spanish. What do you have?" Ash asked.

"French." Drew said.

"And it looks like we have the same lunch. Shall we get a table together?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Maybe we can get some new friends to join us. Maybe they play video games like we do." Drew said.

"All right, first period is about to start. I'll see you later, man." Ash said.

"You too." Drew said.

The School Day starts. Both Ash and Drew don't meet again until their PE classes start so they both head into the gym.

* * *

**(10:30 AM)**

"Hey, Drew." Ash said.

"Hey dude, how's your classes been?" Drew asked.

"It's okay. I just hope i learn easy to them especially for tests." Ash said.

"Yeah, well at least we're in PE." Drew said.

"But I don't do sports. I don't play Basketball. I just only happen to play Wii Sports." Ash said.

"So it looks like we're gonna wear different tracksuits and walk around." Drew said.

"Yep." Ash said.

Ash and Drew enter the gym as the class begins. "Hello, my name is Coach Wake! I'll be your PE Teacher for this year. Just want to let you guys know that you'll be working fit for this year and making sure you're having fun playing any sports needed. Before we get out there, all boys and girls will need to change their clothes. So let's go." Crasher Wake said.

"Wait! Sorry we're late." A voice said.

Both Ash and Drew turn over to see who it is. At the front of the doorway of the gym are two girls. One of them has honey blonde hair, wears a black tank top, red skirt, black leggings and black shoes. The other girl has brunette hair, wears a red vest, has dark blue biker shorts, and red sneakers.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Crasher Wake asked. "My name is Serena Yvonne and this is my best friend, May Maple. Sorry for being late. It's the first day and we're trying to find our way through the school." The girl said.

"Well, we're about to get into our sportswear so everybody, let's go." Crasher Wake said.

As they walked out of the gym, Ash and Drew started talking. "Drew, did you see those girls?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Beautiful." Drew said.

"I think the one in the black top looks cool, what about you?" Ash asked.

"The brunette looks cool too." Drew said.

"Let's talk this over lunch." Ash said.

* * *

**(12:30 PM) (Cafeteria)**

It is now lunch time for the students. Ash and Drew find a table for them to sit at. For lunch, they're have pizza with Ash having cheese and Drew having pepperoni. The two sit down at a table where there's nobody.

"Okay, Drew. It's halfway through the day. What do you think?" Ash asked. "It's okay. It might be better if we got to know those girls." Drew said.

"Yeah. Too bad right now, they're only in one class." Ash said.

"You know, I'm not sure if we can get a girlfriend this year." Drew said.

"Yeah. Some people would ignore just because we're nerds who are losers. Pretty much our reason why we're sitting at this table alone." Ash said.

"Wait, Ash, look! It's the girls!" Drew said pointing.

"It is!" Ash said.

Both Serena and May head over a table where started to meet other girls that became their friends in classes. "So, May, we're in high school now, what do you wanna do?" Serena asked.

"Well, I want to become a basketball player. I would like to tryout for the girls team." May said. "That's amazing. Maybe one day, you can be MVP for our school." A girl with brown ponytails wearing a pink shirt with black ribbons running down her shirt. "What do you want to do in this school, Serena?" A girl with blonde hair wearing a gray shirt, and red and white skirt.

"Well, I would like to support May at basketball and the best way to do that is if I join cheerleading!" Serena said.

"That's a great idea! I'm doing that too! I want to see if I can combine with my other talent having to roller skate." The blonde girl said.

"So when's cheer tryouts?" May asked.

"Later this week. I can't wait!" The blonde girl said.

* * *

"Come on, Ash. Let's introduce the girls to ourselves." Drew said.

Both Ash and Drew walked their way to the table. The girls are being greeted by Ash and Drew.

"Hello. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend, Drew Hayden. We just want to say hi and that hope that we can become friends." Ash introduced.

"Well, hello there boys. Maybe we can become friends too." Serena said. "By the way, my name is Serena Yvonne. These are my friends, May Maple, Shauna Sana, and Korrina Koruni." Serena introduced.

"So can we sit with you?" Ash asked.

"Sorry. This is an all-girls table. But maybe we can see ya later, okay?" May said.

"Okay." Drew said.

"Bye." Ash said.

Ash and Drew walks back to their table.

"Oh my gosh, that boy with the blue T-shirt looks cute!" Serena said.

"Yeah...Green Hair Boy looks handsome." May said.

"Ooohh...Serena and May have their first crush." Both Korrina and Shauna taunted.

"Stop it. We're just gonna be friends." Serena said blushing.

"We'll see." Shauna said.

* * *

"Great Job, Drew. Those girls are now our friends." Ash said.

"Yeah. Maybe this year, we're not gonna be losers. They were nice to us." Drew smiled.

Then another guy walks to them. "Hey, is this table full?" A boy with lemon hair and wears a blue suit said.

"No. You can sit with us." Ash said.

"Thank you. My name is Clemont. How are you two doing?" The boy introduced himself.

"Good. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend, Drew Hayden." Ash said.

"What's up, man?" Drew said.

"Good. So what do you two?" Clemont asked.

"We're two best buddies who plays video games and have a hard time passing grades." Ash said.

"Wait. You play video games, I play video games too! What do you play?" Clemont asked.

"Well, both me and Ash play Mario and Pokemon and we also like to play Smash Bros." Drew said.

"Smash?! Are you excited for the 3DS/Wii U game coming out?" Clemont said.

"Yep! The roster looks good!" Ash said hyped.

"What games do you play?" Drew asked.

"I play Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Kirby." Clemont said.

"Neat! Ash, looks like we're not the only people in this school who plays video games than just us." Drew said.

"Oh, is that Korrina?" Clemont asked as he sees Korrina from the table.

"Wait, you know her?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her in the 7th grade. Since I did a project with her, I've had a crush on her." Clemont said.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"I wish. Every time I see her, I make myself look like a total fool." Clemont said.

"Have you had any interaction by any chance?" Ash asked.

"Not too much but maybe this year will be my chance." Clemont said.

The three then went on eat their lunch until it was over and then Ash and Drew went on their school day until the last class.

* * *

**(1:45 PM) (7th period)**

It was the last period before Ash and Drew go back home. They now step into English Class and take seats next to each other. Class was about when Serena and May walk in.

"Dad? You're a teacher here?" May asked.

"Oh, May, dear. I forgot to tell you this morning, I'm an English teacher now." Norman said.

"So what should I call you?" May asked.

"Just still call me dad, but for the rest of the class, I'm Mr. Senri." Norman said.

"Hey, look. It's Ash and Drew. Should we sit near them?" Serena said.

"If the girls sees that we have a crush on those boys, we're gonna teased more times than ever!" May said.

"Well, let's just sit next to them." Serena said.

_"Wait, the girls are in this class too?" _Both Ash and Drew thought.

Serena starts sitting next to Ash's desk and May sit next to Drew's desk.

"Hey, Ash." Serena said.

"Hi, Serena." Ash said.

"Okay, so it looks like everyone has taken a seat meaning that where you sitting at will be your assigned seat for the year." Norman said.

Both Ash and Drew's face look very surprised. Serena and May are going to be sitting next to them for the whole year.

_"Thanks, Dad." _May thought.

_"I'm so lucky...I've never had a girl sit next to me before!" _Drew thought.

"Okay. Hello, everyone! How's everyone's day? Tired? Well, the school day is about to be over. My name is Mr. Senri. I'll be your English teacher for the year. This year, we'll be reading different passages from textbooks and write essays. So I expect everyone to be at hard work this year." Norman said.

**50 minutes later...**

Class is about to be over which means the school day is about to be done. Both Ash and Drew are exhausted from having a first day like this but it was about to be done. Their day did get brighten with Serena and May sitting next to them.

About 5 minutes later, the class bell rings meaning school is done.

"Hey, Ash?" I know that we're friends but you don't mind if i sit next to you this year?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Ash said.

"You don't too, don't you, Drew?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew said.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow. Bye." Serena said.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Drew, you may be my best friend but those girls may be our best friends this year." Ash said.

"Man, high school is different. We might just be winners!" Drew said.

"Hey, you two. Bus is waiting. Let's go." Red said.

"Hey, Red. Me and Drew think we might not be losers this year." Ash said.

"Really? Please. I don't believe you." Red said.

"No, really. We had two girls sitting next to us in class. I think they might like us." Drew said.

Red laughs in hysterical. "Now you're just making stuff up. There's no way two girls would like you two." Red said.

"We'll show you." Ash pouted.

_"This year will be our year. We'll be popular boys in high school." _Ash thought.

* * *

**So how was that? Did you enjoy it? So like mentioned before Amourshipping and Contestshipping will be the primary pairings for this story. Other pairings will be shown too so if there's one you like, it might just be in this story. For example, Laserbladeshipping is one of them seeing that Clemont has a crush on Korrina. I thought it would be ideal as well to have Gym Leaders to be teachers as well. Who's the principal you may ask? That will be shown in another chapter. Also, if you have any ideas, please say the idea and I'll think to consider it. You will be credited, however. Other than that, please review, follow, and favorite this story and I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	2. Try Out Spirit

**Hey guys! Welcome back to this story! I hope you been enjoying the story so far. But I'll be alternating between this and "The Life of Ash and Serena". Last time, Ash and Drew start their first day of high school and meet a few new friends. This time, it's later in the week and Ash and Drew are excited to see what's in them for the rest of the week. Serena, May, and Korrina have Basketball/Cheerleading Tryouts. How will it go? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Try Out Spirit**

**August 27, 2014 (7:00 AM)**

Ash and Drew's first couple of days of high school weren't as rocky as they would think it would be. Serena and May are now their best friends and they have been talking to each other in class. They've arrived at the school having to go on their usual schedule for this brand new year for them.

"Okay, Drew, what's for today?" Ash asked.

"Well, I think tonight they're gonna have an update to Mario Kart 8." Drew said.

"Oh yeah! The Mercedes Benz DLC!" Ash said.

"I think it's odd that they would put actual cars within a racing game in the Mushroom Kingdom, don't you think?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like they might add something else." Ash said.

"Oh well. They might announce it later today." Drew said.

The bell rings. "Okay, let's get to class. I'll see you later, dude." Ash said.

"You too." Drew said.

Both Serena and May are on their way to their first class. "Basketball Tryouts are today! I'm so excited!" May said.

"Yeah, I can't to see your skills this year, May. You've been so good at basketball in Middle School." Serena said.

"Yeah, this year, I will become the best! My team will dominate other schools in the Kanto region!" May said.

"Yep. I'll be at the try outs to support you." Serena said.

"Thank you!" May said.

"Do you think you can also ask Drew to come?" Serena asked.

"What, wait?" May said surprised.

"He's your best friend." Serena said.

"Yeah, but we've been friends for two days." May said.

"He might just be your best friend for this year." Serena said.

"But you're my best friend." May said.

"A best friend who's a boy." Serena said.

"Whatever. And I'm not gonna ask him." May said.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Serena said as she has a thought to ask Drew to stop by at May's tryouts.

* * *

**(12:00 PM) (Cafeteria)**

Ash starts to sit down with his friends and starts to look at his phone.

"Holy Crap, guys! Nintendo just announced new stuff for Mario Kart 8!" Ash said.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Who?" Clemont asked.

"They added Link, Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Villager from Animal Crossing, Isabelle, and Dry Bowser!" Ash said.

"What?!" Both Drew and Clemont asked in unison.

"Yeah, Zelda and Animal Crossing in Mario Kart?" Ash questioned.

"This is not Super Smash Bros." Drew said.

"I'm fine with Link joining Mario Kart but I don't play too much Animal Crossing." Clemont said.

"Me and Drew have been playing much of Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Drew thinks my house looks stupid." Ash said.

"That's because your house does look stupid, dude." Drew said.

"I don't see yours being any better..." Ash muttered.

"What did you say?" Drew asked angry.

"I didn't say anything." Ash said.

"Don't lie! I'm not inaudible!" Drew said.

"Guys, let's not argue and let's just eat, okay?" Clemont said.

"Fine." Both Ash and Drew said in unison.

"How about we all go to my house tonight and try out the new update?" Ash asked.

"But I don't know where your house is at, Ash." Clemont said.

"I'll text you." Ash said.

"Okay." Clemont said.

* * *

**(1:30 PM) (English Class)**

It is now the last class before May goes to her basketball tryouts. She still hasn't agreed to ask Drew to go to her tryouts. Serena has planned to ask Drew for May behind her back.

"May, there's still time." Serena said pointing to Drew. Drew is listening to rock music on his phone with his earbuds.

"No. Serena, I said no. I'm not asking Drew to come and if you do, I'll make you regret it by doing something in return for you." May said.

"I'm not afraid of you, you're my best friend." Serena said.

"Don't make me warn you." May said.

**At the end of class... (2:40 PM)**

It's the end of class and May still hasn't ask Drew. The class starts to leave when...

"May, last chance." Serena said.

"Serena, my final answer is no." May said.

"Are you sure?" Serena teased.

"No. It's always going to be no." May said.

"Okay, I tried to asked you. Drew!" Serena called out.

"Serena, if you do this..." May said.

"Do what? You're my best friend, there's not a thing that will scare me." Serena said.

"What's up, Serena?" Drew said.

"Serena..." May growled.

"May wants you to stop by for her basketball tryouts that's happening soon." Serena said.

"Serena!" May screamed.

"Really? Sure. I'll stop by. Thanks." Drew said.

May's head is very red. She really didn't want to push Serena to this.

"That's it! Ash!" May called out.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I really didn't have to do this, Serena. But I warned you." May said.

"What's up, May?" Ash asked.

"Serena wants you to stop by for her cheerleading tryouts tomorrow afternoon." May said.

"May!" Serena screamed.

"Sure. I'll be there. I'll see you then or actually tomorrow in gym class." Ash said as he walks out of class heading to the bus. Drew is on his way to the gym.

Serena looked at May angry. "I told you that I warned you and you'll regret it, so now we're even." May said.

"Whatever, let's just go." Serena said as they head out of class.

* * *

**(3:00 PM) (Gym)**

It was now time for May's Basketball tryouts. She's still angry about Serena asking Drew to stop by.

"You know, I'm still mad at you about this. I just got to know Drew, okay?" May said.

"Like I said, other than me, there's a chance that he can be your best friend this year." Serena said.

"I know that but I feel like I don't want to support me right now. We just became friends. That's why I did the same thing to you about Ash." May said.

"Well, you could be right. He's probably my best friend for this year as well." Serena said.

"See. Maybe it could not that bad for you for when he arrives tomorrow." May said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, May." Serena said as she hugs May in apology.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I guess it won't be that embarrassing to have both of our friends to support us to become a basketball player or cheerleader." May said.

"Yeah, we would want all our friends to have our support for what we do in high school." Serena said.

Serena and May walk in the gym to see a bunch of boys and girls trying out. Of course, there's one team of boys and the one team of girls for May.

"Hello, are you two trying out?" A girl with orange spiky hair with an orange vest and red t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans said.

"Well, my friend May is trying out. I'm supporting her. You don't mind if I watch, do you?" Serena asked.

"No! Not at all! You can sit in the bleachers just like the green haired boy came by." The girl said.

"Drew?!" May exclaimed. She then looks over to see that Drew is sitting down. Drew starts waving and says "Hi, May!"

May nervously waves at him. "Don't worry, May. Just like we said. He's here for support." Serena said.

"Okay, May, why don't wait with the other girls. We're gonna get started in a minute. By the way, my name's Zoey." The girl introduced herself.

"Hello, Zoey. Nice to meet you. I hope I can become part of the team." May said.

"Okay, just heard over there with the girls." Zoey said.

**5 minutes later...**

"Okay, welcome to Girls Basketball Tryouts today, everybody! We're so glad for you to come! My name is Zoey Nozumi! I am the captain of the basketball team. But if you step up in any of the games that the school plays in, I will offer you the spot as the captain. Also, if you nail your attempt for this tryout, you're in the team. Let's see what you got! Good luck out there!" Zoey said.

Many girls has their skills try out and had to wait in the gym in order for them to see if they make the team. It was the middle of tryouts and May has yet to try out and sees that the girls has their skills step up. _"They're actually really good. I know I got this! I was one of the best basketball players back in middle school and I will the best one here!" _May thought.

"Okay, who's next?" Zoey asked.

A girl with orange hair who wears a yellow T-shirt with red suspenders and wears shorts walks up. "Hello, who are you?" Zoey asked.

"My name is Misty Waterflower." The girl introduced.

"Alright, Misty, before you start playing, I must ask you, why do you want to try out Basketball?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I'm a tomboy and this tomboy has a favorite for playing Basketball. My older sisters just keep saying different stuff behind my back and I want to prove that I want to be superior than them!" Misty said.

"Okay, now play ball. Let's see you dribble and dunk!" Zoey said.

Misty was given the ball and she runs around the gym court and dribbles the ball as she goes. She then jumps up and tosses the ball directly into the hoop.

"Wow! Nice job!" Zoey said.

"Thanks!" Misty said.

"Okay, wait over there until we're done and we'll see if you make the team." Zoey said.

"You're next, May." Serena said.

"Go, May!" Drew said.

"Hello, what's your name?" Zoey asked.

"My name is May Maple." May introduced.

"May, why do you want to join the basketball team?" Zoey asked.

"Well, basketball is my life. It's something that I'm very good at and I just enjoy it. My family would take me to different basketball games and I wish to become a famed basketball player." May explained.

"Excellent. Now show me your skills." Zoey said as she tosses the ball to May.

May starts running around with the ball. She starts dribbling it around the floor and then passes it to Drew in the bleachers. Drew passes the ball back to May and she dunks it directly into the basket with no mess up accident. She catches the ball again and spins the basketball on her finger.

"Holy crap. I've never seen anyone with skills like that." Zoey whispered amazed.

"How's that for basketball skills? Thanks Drew!" May said.

"I don't know what to say...wait over there." Zoey said.

"Thank you." May said.

"Great Job, May!" Serena said.

"Yeah, that was astounding!" Drew said.

**50 minutes later...**

"Okay, we have seen everyone! At most, many of you were good athletes but there are some that just didn't make the hoop. So here's the team: Rebecca, Emily, Summer, Layla, Ameila, Marina, Rose, Spring, Ellie, Misty, and..." Zoey said.

May is perspiring as she's waiting to know who takes the last spot.

"May! Congratulations, everyone, you made the team!" Zoey said.

"What?! Yes, I did it! I'm on the team!" May said excitedly.

"May, I want to talk to you." Zoey said.

"Yes?" May asked.

"May, I don't what to say. You might just be the best basketball player this school has ever seen. I have high expectations of you winning our games. You really dominated this try out." Zoey said.

"Thanks, Zoey. I'm just glad to be on the team and get to know the other teammates. Maybe we all can be friends." May said.

"Maybe we will. Thanks for coming!" Zoey said.

Both Serena and Drew went down the bleachers and accompany May.

"May, you did it!" Serena said.

"Yeah, good job!" May said.

"Thanks! I wouldn't be able to join if it weren't for the two of you. Especially you, Drew. You're a big help to me." May said.

"Thanks, May." Drew said.

"So, do you two want to hang out at my place? Drew, this could be the first time to meet my parents." May said.

"I like to, but I'm heading over Ash's house tonight for some video games but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Drew said.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us girls tonight. Shall we go celebrate?" Serena asked.

"Yes, we can! Serena, I just want to say I'm sorry again for asking Ash for you and getting angry at you and that really, it wouldn't hurt to have much support for your friend for something. I see that now. Thanks." May said as she and Serena both hug.

"Yep. And I actually wouldn't mind to see Ash supporting me for cheerleading tomorrow. Maybe he can be a big help to me like Drew today." Serena said.

"I know he will be. Off to my house, we go!" May said.

* * *

**Ash's Home (7:30 PM)**

Tonight is Ash's first night of high school to play video games with Drew and Clemont. Meanwhile Red is in his room doing his math homework that's due until Friday as he wants to turn it in first thing in class tomorrow.

"Okay, Drew and Clemont should be almost here. My game consoles are ordered neat. Now to turn on the Wii U." Ash said as he turns on his Wii U. Red walks out his room to grab a drink of water but then starts talking to Ash.

"Hey. You better not be loud while I'm doing homework or I'll tell mom that you're disturbing me and she'll take away your games." Red said.

"Red, please don't. I have friends coming over to play." Ash said.

"Friends? Isn't it only you and Drew?" Red asked.

"Actually, me and Drew met someone new at school on the first day." Ash said.

"Great. Another immature person around. Who could be friends with you and that overabundance amount of green hair?" Red asked.

They both now hear the door knocking. "Oh, that's my friends!" Ash said as he goes downstairs along with Red. Delia hears the knocking as well. "I'll get it!" Ash said.

Ash opens the door and sees both Drew and Clemont in front. "Hey, Ash!" Clemont said. "We're here for the update." Drew said.

"Alright, come on in! By the way, Clemont, this is my brother Red, and my mom. Mom and Red, this is our friend, Clemont." Ash introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum and Red." Clemont greeted.

"Hello, are you one of Ash's friends who plays games?" Delia asked.

"Yep. I play Zelda, Mario, and Kirby." Clemont said.

"Mom, me and my friends are going upstairs to play some games and they might eat some dinner while they're around. Is that okay?" Ash asked.

"What about your homework? You're not slacking off again, are you?" Delia asked.

"No! The homework is not due until Friday!" Ash said.

"Okay. But if I see that you have a bad grade on your homework, mister, Your games will be in a spot that you can't find them! Understand?" Delia said.

"Yes, mom." Ash said.

"Okay, now you boys have fun. I'll have dinner ready for y'all soon." Delia said.

"Okay, let's go, guys!" Ash said as the him, Clemont, and Drew heads up the stairs.

"Well, now there's an idiot around the house." Red said.

"Red, please be nice. Your brother is starting to get new friends and you need to support as much that you're more responsible and you better not make any comments about them during dinner, okay?" Delia said.

"Okay, I won't." Red said.

"Now go finish your homework, okay?" Delia said.

* * *

**5 minutes later in Ash's room...**

"Woah, you have a great collection of merchandise and consoles, Ash." Clemont said.

"I know. It's really astounding!" Ash said.

"I also got a whole collection of games too. You should see my room." Drew said.

"Alright boys, I put the disc in and I started it up, let's play!" Ash said.

"Let's go!" Clemont said.

"Wait, before we do, Drew, how was basketball tryouts with May?" Ash asked.

"It went great! She earned a spot on the team and I helped her out." Drew said.

"That's awesome!" Ash said.

"Tomorrow is cheerleading tryouts. Do you think you can help her like I did with May today?" Drew asked.

"Not sure. Maybe I can do some cheers for her?" Ash said.

"That's probably the best thing to do for her." Drew said.

"Enough talking. Let's race!" Clemont said.

Ash and his friends enjoy their night of Mario Kart with the new update out and they've been having a blast with the karts. After some time, Delia called out them and Red for dinner and they began to eat. After dinner, the boys played another game this time on the Wii with Mario Party 8. Until it was 10 PM, it was time for Drew and Clemont to go home and Ash and Drew to go to sleep.

* * *

**August 28, 2014 (3:00 PM) (Pallet Town High - Gym)**

It was after school. Ash is waiting in front of the gym for Clemont to arrive. Ash convinced Clemont that Korrina is cheerleading as well so they decide to stop by.

"Thanks Clemont for stopping by. I know you have a crush on Korrina and since this is high school, You need to learn how to be with a girl. So to start out, what Korrina needs is support and that's why you are here." Ash said.

"You're welcome, Ash. I know that you never been with a girl before, but I do hope you can help me with Korrina." Clemont said.

"I can try. Me and Drew are your best friends in high school and we'll do anything to help you out." Ash said. Both Serena and Korrina walk by. "Hello, boys." Serena said.

"Hey, Serena." Ash said.

"Hello, Clemont." Korrina said. Clemont's face started to have a red strand across as he nervously said "Hello, Korrina."

Ash then whispers to Clemont, "Clemont, keep it cool."

"Are you okay?" Korrina asked.

"Yes! I'm fine! Let's just go in!" Clemont said.

The four walk in the gym to be greeted by a girl with red hair wearing a blue ribbon on top with a blue jumpsuit and blue shorts.

"Hello, are you here for cheerleading?" The girl asked.

"Me and my friend are. I hope you don't mind that she brought roller skates with her so that she can perform some aerodynamic skills." Serena said.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm aerodynamic myself. Hi, my name is Skyla Fuuro. But call me Ms. Fuuro. Wait over there and we can get started soon." The girl introduced herself.

Both Serena and Korrina walk (Or in Korrina's case, skate) over to the other girls.

"What are you boys doing here? This is girls cheerleading. No boys allowed." Skyla said.

"Oh, we're here to support our friends. You don't mind if we watch?" Ash asked.

"I guess. You can sit at the bleachers." Skyla said.

"Thanks!" Ash said.

"So Ash, you thought of some cheers for Serena?" Clemont said.

"Yep. In my backpack, I made some notes of some cheers so that she feels spirited and that she will enter a spot on the team." Ash said.

"Can I borrow those notes for Korrina too?" Clemont asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

**5 minutes later...**

"Alright, welcome to cheerleading tryouts, everyone. I'm the gym coach so you must address me as Ms. Fuuro. Now there's not been a cheer captain yet so I'll have to decide which one of you would be the fit. Anyway, let's see what you got!" Skyla said.

A bunch of girls auditioned for their try out and it was up until a blue haired girl wearing a black top with a pink skirt. She's also wearing pink sneakers.

"Hello, what's your name?" Skyla asked.

"My name's Dawn Berlitz." The girl introduced herself.

"Ok, Dawn, let's see what you got." Skyla said.

Dawn grabs the pink Poms-Poms and starts her cheer.

"Hey, Hey, you get out of our way, because today is the day we're going to blow you away!" Dawn said as she punches up the pom-poms each time.

"Wow, that sounds excellent! Well, why don't you wait over there until all of the girls are done and we'll see if you make the team?" Skyla said.

Dawn runs over in wait for the tryouts to be done. Up next was Korrina's turn. She was ready to roll.

"Okay, what's your name?" Skyla asked.

"My name is Korrina Koruni. I want to combine two of my most talents to nail this tryout. Skating and Cheerleading." Korrina said.

"Okay, Korrina, let's see what you got." Skyla said.

Korrina picks up the Pom-Poms and starts her chant. Korrina starts skating around the gym. "Dribble it. Pass it. Let's make a basket!" Korrina said. Korrina ends it off with a killer spin that amazed Skyla. "Ta-da!" Korrina said.

"Go go Korrina, do what they can give ya!" Clemont chanted.

Korrina laughs at Clemont's cheer. She then winks at him.

"That was quite talented. Wait over there until the rest of the girls are done." Skyla said.

"Good job, Clemont." Ash said.

Serena walks up and it's her turn.

"Okay, what's your name?" Skyla asked.

"My name is Serena Yvonne." Serena introduced.

"Okay, Serena, let's see what you got." Skyla said.

Serena picks up the Pom-Poms and starts her chant. "Hey, hey, go, fight, win, Hey, hey til' the end. Hey, hey, go, fight, win, Until the very end!" Serena said. She ends it off by doing a cartwheel to her own surprise.

"Woah! Nice cartwheel!" Skyla said.

"Thanks." Serena said.

"Serena, Serena, you're as best as Korrina!" Ash chanted.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena giggled.

"Okay, wait over there until all of the girls are done." Skyla said.

**20 minutes later...**

"And that's all of the girls! Wow. Many of you are great. You showed your talents but I'm picking 7 out of all of you. So here's the team: Verona, Stella, Katrina, Autumn, Dawn, Korrina, and Serena!" Skyla announced.

"Yes, we did it, Serena!" Korrina said.

"Great Job, everyone. Oh, and about the team position, is also someone on this team and I have decided who it's going to be. Dawn, your cheer and excellence with cheerleading has earned you the position of the cheer captain, congratulations!" Skyla said.

"Really, thanks! Don't worry, I won't let this team down." Dawn said.

"Okay, everyone, that's it! Practice starts next week! Dawn will see you then! Bye!" Skyla said.

"Great job, Serena." Ash said.

"You too, Korrina." Clemont said.

"Thanks, boys. And thank you for helping us out earn a spot." Serena said.

"You're Welcome." Ash said.

"Hey, I know it's for the girls, but would you like to eat lunch with us tomorrow? Bring Drew for helping out May." Serena asked.

"Really? We would like to." Ash said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Serena said.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Korrina walk out of the gym in light that the tryouts were a success. What awaits for the students throughout the year?

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you also like the new character introductions to this story. There will be some roles for them later. There are some names I researched that they were a part of the anime so if you know who these characters are and their role in the anime, you get a digital cookie. I also had to research for some cheers as I don't know many good chants in cheerleading. What do you think of this chapter? Do you like the interactions of the characters in the story so far? Don't forget to follow, favorite and also review and I'll see you next time, Peace!**


	3. Clemont's First Date

**Welcome back fellas! The next chapter of Pallet Town High is here! Let's get right to the point. Last time, May did her basketball tryout and Drew supported her on. Serena and Korrina did their cheerleading tryouts and Ash and Clemont cheered them on. In the end, the girls earned a spot in their team. This time, it's Clemont's first time asking out Korrina and the two go out on a Friday night date. How will they feel on their first date? Read and find out! Also, this is one of the pairings other than Amourshipping and Contestshipping. If you like Laserbladeshipping, then this chapter's for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clemont's First Date**

**August 29, 2014 (Pallet Town High) (12:30 PM)**

It is now Friday. All of the students are ready to go off into the first weekend in the school year. Ash and Drew are ready to play some video games throughout the weekend. But before any of that happens, there's school that they must pass through. Ash, Drew, and Clemont stop by at the girls table since Serena and Korrina invited them thanks to the tryouts.

"Alright, this should be the table. Now we wait for them to come by." Ash said.

"It was great considering we were big help to them." Drew said.

"Guys, I'm nervous." Clemont said.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I've known Korrina for about 2 years and I never sat with her before." Clemont said.

"Clemont, you've been having a crush on Korrina for quite some time now. Why don't you ask her out?" Drew asked.

"What?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"A date. You never gone out before, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course not! I mean, I helped her earn a spot on the cheerleading squad. But I'm not sure about going out with her." Clemont said.

"Clemont, it's like I said yesterday, you're in high school. If there's one thing that's a part of the high school experience, it's with girls." Ash said.

"I don't know. I'm a bit shy." Clemont said.

"The girls are coming. Clemont, you might want to be cool." Drew said.

Serena, Shauna, Korrina, and May stop at the table. "Hey, boys. So nice of you to sit with us." Serena said.

"Hey, it was least thing to do after helping you out." Ash said.

"Mind if we sit with y'all?" May asked.

"Sure." Drew asked.

Serena starts sitting down next to Ash, May sits down next to Drew, and Korrina sits next to Clemont. Shauna however sits next to Serena.

"So this is just like English Class, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep. And you're welcome to join with us anytime." Serena said

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yep. You're our best friends. Just look how the first week has been." May said.

"Yeah. You introduced us. You've been friendly and helpful. If it weren't for you three, we wouldn't be able to be a part of the teams if it weren't for you. So thanks." Korrina said.

"You're welcome. But you're more welcome if Clemont asks you something, Korrina." Ash said.

"What?" Clemont said.

"Go ahead, ask her what you wanted to ask, Clemont." Drew said.

"Oh, umm..." Clemont said nervously. His face is sweating. He's fearing to ask out a girl for the first time.

"Is there something, Clemont?" Korrina asked.

"Do...you..." Clemont tries to ask out Korrina. _"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say. She's sitting right next to me..." _Clemont asked.

"Oh my gosh, there's 25 minutes left of lunch!" Ash said.

"Korrina, Clemont wants to go out with you!" Drew said.

Clemont's eyes widen in surprise as he's now feeling embarrassed.

"Wait, you're asking me out?" Korrina asked.

"Well..." Clemont said as he's looking down and putting his fingers together.

"Actually, you're a cute boy. I would love to go out with you!" Korrina said.

"Really?!" Clemont said with excitement.

"Yeah. You're actually my best friend in middle school. You're very smart." Korrina said.

"Thanks...How about you drop by my house tonight and we can go?" Clemont asked.

"I would love to." Korrina said.

Clemont couldn't believe it. He has a girl going out with him. His freshman year is going at quite a start. The rest of the group ate their lunch and went about their day before Ash and Drew sat next to the girls in English class. The school day now comes to an end as the weekend. The boys are now about to play their video games as they head into Ash's home.

**Ash's home (3:00 PM)**

"Mom, we're home!" Ash said.

"Ash, you're home! How was school?" Delia asked as she walks to Ash giving him a hug.

"It was good, Mom. Clemont asked Korrina out." Ash said.

"Really? How proud of him." Delia said.

"Pfff...There's no way. That nerd couldn't ask her slightly." Red said.

"Actually, we both had to ask for him." Drew said.

"I should have guessed." Red said.

"Well, me and Drew are gonna go upstairs to play some video games." Ash said.

"Okay, I'm gonna make dinner later. Enjoy the weekend!" Delia said.

Ash and Drew goes upstairs to Ash's room and Ash turns on his Gamecube and puts in Mario Party 7.

"Okay, you're ready for an awesome weekend?" Ash asked.

"Yes! We are! We're playing video games throughout the weekend!" Drew said.

"Alright, pick your character, buddy." Ash said.

"I choose Boo." Drew said.

"You're not gonna scare me, dude." Ash said.

"I just might. Who's your character?" Drew asked.

"Hmmm...Luigi." Ash said as he chooses the character.

"Not Yoshi, this time?" Drew asked.

"Nope. This time will be the other green dude." Ash said.

"Alright, I would like Neon Heights to play on." Drew said.

"That's the stage I was gonna choose anyway." Ash said.

"Let's party!" Ash and Drew said in unison.

**45 minutes later...**

"Okay, Drew, your turn." Ash said.

"Can't believe I'm still first." Drew said.

"Can't believe I'm last..." Ash muttered.

Drew hits the dice block as he gets a 5 in which he reaches for 3 chests and then he chooses for one them.

"Pick the wrong one, pick the wrong one..." Ash whispered.

"You know I can hear you. I'm picking the middle one." Drew said. He opens the chest and it's...A star! "Yes!" Drew said.

"Crap!" Ash exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm 2 stars ahead of you, buddy." Drew said.

"I'll still catch up to you. We're playing for 50 turns anyway." Ash said.

"I doubt it." Drew said.

"Okay, let's just take a break. I just want to ask you something." Ash said.

"What is it?" Drew said.

"How do you think Clemont is going to do on his date tonight?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel like it may be a disaster." Drew said.

"Well, I'm hoping it be great." Ash said.

"Hey, why don't we go over to his place and find out? We'll ask your mom to drive us." Drew said.

"What about the game?" Ash asked.

"Save it. We can finish it on Saturday." Drew said.

"Let's go, then." Ash said.

**Downstairs...**

"Red, are you ready for dinner?" Delia asked.

"Yep. I'm hungry." Red said.

"It'll be delicious." Delia said.

"What you're making?" Red asked.

"Stew Beef and Rice with some Mashed Potatoes on the side." Delia said.

Ash and Drew run downstairs to ask Delia. "Mom!" Ash said.

"Hey, sweetie. Dinner's gonna be ready later. What's going on?" Delia asked.

"Can you drive us to Clemont's place? We want to see how he's doing before his date." Ash said.

"Oh, honey. I'm about to make dinner. Can it wait?" Delia asked.

"Well, actually. We'll just walk there. He's not too far. He's in this neighborhood." Drew said.

"Okay, you two. Come back before Dinner." Delia said.

Ash and Drew walk out to the door on their way to Clemont's house. "Okay, let's text Clemont to tell him that we're gonna see him prepare." Ash said.

**Clemont's house (6:45 PM)**

"Oh my gosh, it's almost 7! She's gonna be here soon..." Clemont asked.

"What's wrong, big brother?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"Bonnie, tonight I'm going out with a girl and I'm so nervous." Clemont said.

"Tonight? You asked someone out at school?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes! Her name's Korrina." Clemont said.

Both Clemont's and Bonnie's dad walks in to Clemont's room. "Hey, everything alright, son?" Meyer asked.

"Clemont's going out with a girl." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded.

"Ho! My boy's going out? That's wonderful!" Meyer said.

"No, it isn't. I never gone out with a girl before and I'm worried." Clemont said.

"Son, who's this girl?" Meyer asked.

"Her name's Korrina. She was a friend I met 2 school years ago. Honestly, it was after one project together is when I started to have a crush on her." Clemont explained.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Meyer asked.

"I'm not sure. Do I have to look handsome?" Clemont asked.

"Well, just wear something casual. Nothing too fancy." Meyer said.

"How about a blue t-shirt?" Clemont asked holding up the shirt.

"That looks good." Meyer said.

From nearby, the doorbell is heard.

"Oh, that could be her. It's only 10 minutes before 7 o'clock. Let me put the jeans on." Clemont said.

Both Meyer and Bonnie leave Clemont's room to have him change.

**5 minutes later...**

Clemont goes to the door and he takes a breath before opening and he sees it's not Korrina.

"Hey, Clemont!" Ash said.

"What? Ash, Drew? What are you doing here? Korrina's on her way." Clemont said.

"We want to see how you're doing getting prepared for your date." Drew said.

"Clemont, you look good. Korrina's gonna like you." Ash said.

"Guys, you have to leave! She's going to be here!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll leave. We're going to eat dinner and finish our Mario Party." Drew said.

"Bye bye!" Ash said. The two leaves Clemont's home.

Minutes later, another doorbell was heard.

"That's got to be her!" Clemont said.

Clemont opens the door and sees Korrina wearing a white dress. She's also wearing her normal roller skates.

"Woah. Korrina. You look pretty." Clemont said.

"Yep. I'm ready for tonight!" Korrina said. She then sees Clemont in his clothes. "Ooh, you look handsome." Korrina said.

"Thanks..." Clemont said nervously.

"Let's get this night rollin'!" Korrina said as she grabs Clemont and skates out of the house. Clemont starts screaming hanging on to Korrina.

"Goodbye, big brother!" Bonnie smiled waving.

Outside, Korrina keeps skating until they were on the sidewalk. "Whew, that was a breeze. And so will this night be!" Korrina said spinning around.

Clemont started to laugh nervously. He then starts asking "So where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's this new skate rink place nearby. They have spare roller skates there." Korrina said.

"But I don't know how to skate." Clemont said.

"I'll teach you. Even if skating isn't your thing." Korrina said.

"Okay." Clemont insisted.

**Skating Rink (7:20 PM)**

The skating rink is filled with many different people around. There's a disco playing with different colors around the building.

"We're here! I hope you're ready for tonight!" Korrina said.

"So where are the roller skates?" Clemont asked.

"They're right there near the shelves." Korrina said.

"Okay..." Clemont said.

"I'm gonna go on the rink. See you on the roll!" Korrina said as she starts to skate onto the rink.

Clemont takes out his phone and texts Ash.

**Meanwhile back with Drew and Ash...**

Delia, Ash, Red, and Drew starts to eat their dinner while Clemont is out.

"How's the food, honey?" Delia asked.

"Taste delicious, mom!" Ash said as he chews the stewed beef.

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's very delicious!" Drew said.

"Thank you, boys! Drew, it means much that you're staying for dinner." Delia said.

"Hey, Ash is my best friend. I come over and hang out with him like it's all night!" Drew said.

"Well, not for the school weekends. We still have homework that we do." Ash said.

Just then, Ash's phone buzzes and looks to see that he got a text.

"Hold on...I'll be back. Drew, come with me in the bathroom?" Ash said.

"What for?" Drew said with mouth full.

"Just come." Ash said.

Both Ash and Drew get out of their chairs walking to the bathroom nearby. "Any idea what they're up to?" Delia asked.

"Something stupid as they would do." Red said picking his food.

"Well, they're gonna miss dessert. Tasty chocolate Ice Cream Sundae for finish." Delia said.

Ash and Drew walk into the bathroom and closes the door. "What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Clemont just texted me. He's on his date asking." Ash said showing Drew his phone.

"Really? What did he say?" Drew asked.

"He said 'Guys, I'm at the roller rink with Korrina and I feel nervous. I need help.' Ash said as he reads his phone.

"Hmm...let's see...Have you ever started talking to her? Text Clemont that." Drew said.

"Okay." Ash said as he texts Clemont.

A few seconds later, Clemont responds back as Ash's phone dings.

"Okay, he texted back. He says 'Yes, but not much.' Ash said.

"Text him that whenever the two gets the chance to eat or something, try to communicate with her and see what topics you can pull out." Drew said.

"Yes, that'll do." Ash said as he texts Clemont.

Clemont responds back with another text that reads 'Thank you. Oh, Korrina is back. She wants to skate with me. Gotta go.'

"You're welcome." Ash said as he texts back.

"Okay, I hope does all right with his date." Drew said.

"Yeah. Let's get back out and eat the rest of our dinner. Dessert's coming up." Ash said.

"Just wait until I get another brain freeze!" Drew said.

Ash and Drew walk out of the bathroom to continue their dinner night.

**Back with Clemont and Korrina...**

"I'm back!" Korrina said in a sing-song voice as she skates to Clemont.

"Hey..." Clemont said as he starts to take a pair of skates from the rack. He tries to put the skates on but has a hard time trying to put them on as he falls down. Korrina laughs at this.

"You need help?" Korrina said.

"Yes, please." Clemont said.

"Okay. Sit down." Korrina said as Clemont sits down on the bench. "So how are you doing?" Korrina asked as she puts the skates on Clemont. She ties on the laces to make them tight.

"I've been fine. This has been a great first week after all." Clemont said.

"It sure is. I mean, just like the first school year together, we have the same science class." Korrina said.

"Who knows? We might do a project together that is, if the teacher assigns us." Clemont said.

"I'll be waiting for that." Korrina said.

The two laugh at each other's response. "Okay, you're all strapped on. Now let's roll!" Korrina said pumped.

"Let's go." Clemont said.

Both Clemont and Korrina head out on the rink and they start to skate together. Clemont starts to fall down a bit as he steps into the rink.

"It's okay. I got you." Korrina said.

Clemont gets back up and hold hands with Korrina as they skate around the rink. A slow song is playing around.

"Oh my...this song...it feels so...romantic..." Korrina said.

"I never heard it before..." Clemont said.

Both Clemont and Korrina slowly skate around as they hug each other.

_"Man, I'm hugging her...I never felt this way with a girl before...She's very pretty..." _Clemont thought.

_"I never skated with a boy before...this is what it feels like..." _Korrina thought.

Both people are around a slow song together in each other's arms as they skate slowly around the rink. Clemont has step up to being with Korrina. They have been friends for 2 years and his feelings for her grows. However, that skate of love continues as the two have their eyes closed and they bump into a wall as of course, they weren't looking.

"OW!" Both said. They get up from the floor and started to laugh at each other.

"Oh my gosh, this was amazing." Korrina said.

"Yeah, I never skated before yet my first time was...something." Clemont said.

"It sure was." Korrina said.

"Wanna help me up?" Clemont asked.

"Sure." Korrina said. She gets back up and grabs Clemont's hand to help him back up. As soon Clemont gets back up from the ground, Clemont starts to slip a bit again while he's still on the skates.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on there, buddy." Korrina said as she tries to hang on to Clemont. "Let's just stop and get you home, okay? This has been fun." Korrina said.

"Okay." Clemont agreed.

**25 minutes later...(Clemont's house)**

"Well, back to my house." Clemont said.

"Clemont, tonight sure was fun. I enjoyed it." Korrina said.

"I enjoyed it too. I never went out with a girl before." Clemont said.

"Me neither. I never went out before with a boy, but it was amazing." Korrina said.

"It sure was." Clemont said.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you on school Monday, okay? Bye." Korrina said as she leaves off but before she does, she gives a peck on the cheek for Clemont. Clemont blushes red from the peck as Korrina walks back to her house.

_"That was a kiss...she just kissed me! What?!" _Clemont thought. Of course, Clemont never gotten kissed before. Despite it's from Korrina, his feelings for her definitely rose up. Unknowing to him, he was being watched from one of the house's windows being Bonnie as she peeked through the blinds and saw Korrina giving a peck to Clemont. She snickers as she saw it. _"Well done, brother." _Bonnie thought.

Clemont walks back into the house to when Bonnie hears the doorknob starting to turn, she starts running away back to her room.

"I'm back home." Clemont said.

"Brother, you're back!" Bonnie said as she walks back out seeing Clemont.

"Bonnie, I saw those blinds move...you spied on me." Clemont said.

"No, I didn't. But did you happened to get kissed tonight?" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie! You saw that! Stop peeking on me!" Clemont yelled embarrassed.

"Whatever, big brother. I'm gonna go back to my room." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I'm not done!" Clemont shouted. Bonnie closes her door. Clemont starts to walk to his room and later goes to bed. As he lies awake, he starts to think of Korrina and tonight. _"Man, tonight was my first night out. Korrina kissed me and she likes me. This be the year I get a girlfriend?" _Clemont thought. With that thought, he goes to sleep with his eyes closed. He and Korrina's friendship has grown more despite the friends or partners they've been together for the last 2 years.

* * *

**And that does it for this chapter! Clemont and Korrina went out together for the first time and they never felt so good for each other. However, their friendship may turn into something new the more times they hang out. So for this story, while I have ideas, you can ask what ideas that can happen in this story and I'll consider whether or not it'll be in this story. If you have something that should happen in this story, request it and I'll think about it. There was already an idea from a reader of my other story that mentions of a concert. That I can consider and it'll happen at a later chapter. Other than that, what do you think of this chapter? Do you think at some point Clemont and Korrina's friendship turns into a relationship? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


	4. Video Game Friendship

**What's up readers? Welcome back! I hope you been enjoying this story so far. Last chapter was a first take on Laserbladeshipping as Clemont and Korrina went out together for the first time. Clemont starts to have growing feelings for Korrina. This time, sorry if this is gonna be disappointing but there aren't gonna be an exact shipping for this as for a high school story, I got an idea for this story. Ash and Drew happen to stumble upon going to a Video Game Club. Of course, a new character will be introduced so I hope you're excited for that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Video Game Friendship**

**September 2, 2014 (Pallet Town High) (8:00 AM)**

After a weekend that Ash and Drew played video games for, they now start their 2nd week of the year. Ash is in his 2nd period class which is Biology and he has his chin down on the desk as he's not too excited to go back. The morning announcements start as a student is on the intercom.

"Good morning, students! Welcome back to your second week of the year!" The student said.

Ash starts to groan in response to this.

"My name is Kenny Kengo and these are your morning announcements! For lunch, there is Macaroni and Cheese and some green beans with your choice of chocolate or regular milk. Now for clubs, for this year we introduce these clubs that will happen after school. First, the anime club will be meeting after school on Wednesdays." The student said.

Ash doesn't watch much animes except for Kirby and Sonic since he got interest into watching them every Saturday morning. He lays both hands on his cheeks as he his chin is still on the desk.

"Next club, Book Club. We'll be meeting up and talk about a certain book we all read. This club will be meeting on Thursdays after school." Kenny said.

Ash starts to groan a bit more. He's a slow reader when it comes to reading books. Which is why in past reading classes, he sometimes doesn't do too well on some assignments.

"Robotics Club. That club will also meet on Tuesdays but it doesn't start until next Tuesday." Kenny said.

Ash feels curious about that club. He never owned a R.O.B. before but maybe he thinks someday someone would make some sort of replica of the Nintendo robot.

Kenny goes on for the next few clubs until Ash hears one that he's very interested in. "Finally, the Video Game club!" Kenny announced. Ash's head turns up as he hears his interest being heard on the intercom.

"The Video Game club will have students bring in their video games and play with or against each other at different things! If you happen to have a hobby for gaming, then come on over! This club starts today after school, so feel free to drop by!" Kenny said.

_"Video Game Club? That's something me and Drew can join in! I'm glad I brought my 3DS today!" _Ash thought smiling.

"And now I turn it over to my co-host, Dawn Hikari!" Kenny said as he passes over the microphone to Dawn.

"Thanks, Kenny. Basketball practice will start on Wednesday after school in preparation for the first game of the year on Friday! Cheerleading practice will also be on Thursday in another gym so if you're on either which of the teams, please come by. We need spirit!" Dawn said.

The rest of the announcements goes on until Kenny gets off.

"And that's it! Remember, stay safe and have school spirit!" Kenny said as the announcements are over. Ash couldn't wait to tell Drew the next time they meet. Video Games have been Ash and Drew's thing together since they were kids. Ash never joined a club before so since it's the second week of school, he'll start.

**Cafeteria (12:00 PM)**

While Ash and Drew have P.E. together, they didn't talk much or mention the Video Game club announcement until it was lunchtime. They were focused on walking around the gym with the other students as some form of exercise. So instead, they meet up at the girls table which will likely then be not just girls but also Ash, Drew and Clemont.

"Drew! Did you hear the announcement today?" Ash asked as he puts down his tray of Mac and Cheese with an apple and Chocolate Milk on the table.

"I sure did! Video Game club?" Drew said.

"Yeah, we can join that!" Ash said.

"Well I did happen to bring my 3DS. Did you bring yours too?" Drew asked.

"Per usual, yes. Yes, I did." Ash said.

"Maybe Clemont can join us. He likes to play Video Games too." Drew said.

"Yeah. Actually speaking of which, he's arriving right now. Clemont!" Ash called.

Clemont heads to see Ash and Drew to their table as it's the first time Clemont sees the boys since he was prepping for his date with Korrina.

"Hey guys." Clemont greeted as he puts his food down at the table.

"Oh yeah, Clemont. How was your date on Friday? Did you have fun? Did you and Korrina develop feelings?" Ash teasingly asked.

"Ash, please stop." Clemont said embarrassed.

Ash chuckled a bit having to make fun of Clemont.

"And well, I should say...she was so pretty that night. We skated together with a slow song playing...it was romantic. Until we both accidentally bumped our heads on the wall and fell." Clemont explained.

"Man, that sounds quite the date of the night." Drew said.

"So how are you and Korrina feeling?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. I feel like that she might be in love with me. I wonder if she has a crush on me just like how I've been having a crush on her. She actually kissed my cheek at the end of our date when we arrived at my house and then my little sister spied on me." Clemont said.

"Wait, she kissed you?" Drew asked.

"Holy crap! She might be your girlfriend! I can't believe you get a kiss before us." Ash said.

It's true. Ash and Drew never gotten kissed by anyone despite never having a girl before. They were easily shocked to hear that their friend to get kissed.

"I don't know. I never been in a relationship before." Clemont said. He feels skeptical about being in a relationship. This does also include his little sister, Bonnie, teasing him constantly. Besides, he and Korrina have been friends for about 2 years, so who knows?

"Let's get right beside from that because today, I'm sure you heard but they announced a Video Game club!" Ash said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm not sure which one to join. I mean, I play video games, but there's also clubs like Robotics and Science as well that I like to join." Clemont said.

Clemont is a very smart student that has a likening to Science as that's his subject that he excels in. Again, that was the subject that he and Korrina did that project together which started Clemont's feelings for Korrina 2 years ago. Of course, as well, growing up, he wanted to become an inventor and so he would also want to invent something for the world.

"Guys, the girls are coming." Ash said.

"Oh boy. Korrina." Clemont said nervously. He hadn't seen Korrina since the date and he's sweating fast.

"Hey boys!" Serena greeted.

"Hey, Serena." Ash said.

"Hey, Korrina's not here yet so it's gonna be a minute until she gets here." Shauna said.

"Wait, not here? I got a minute until we meet again." Clemont said relieved.

"Anything wrong, Clemont?" Serena asked.

"He's worried to see Korrina again after their date they had on Friday." Drew said.

"Wow! How was your date? Did you two dance?" May asked.

"Shouldn't she already have told you about it?" Clemont asked.

"Actually, no. That's why we were waiting. This is a hangout table for us so we can chat different things together." Shauna said.

"Actually me and Drew teased him about his date before Korrina arrived." Ash said.

"Y'all are really best friends with him, aren't you?" Serena asked.

"Well, we just met Clemont last Monday and me and Drew met each other for a long time so we're making to be quite the trio of friends." Ash said.

"What's worse that after they teased me is my little sister peeked at the window and saw Korrina kissing my cheek." Clemont said.

"Wait What?! Korrina kissed you?!" The girls said in surprise.

"Yeah we were surprised too." Drew said.

"I can't believe it! Have you ever gotten kissed before?" May asked.

"That was my first kiss. Can't believe she actually kissed me." Clemont said embarrassed.

"You know, Clemont, I think she might have a crush on you." Serena said.

"What?" Clemont said confused. Of course, the two have been friends and because of a first date, Korrina's feelings grew to like Clemont more. She might be willing to ask him to be a couple sometime.

"I mean, how long have you two been friends?" Shauna asked.

"Two years ago...we partnered up for a science project. Next thing I know, she was my best friend that year." Clemont said.

"Look, I know she have an interest in Cheerleading and made the squad, but is it possible enough that she might like science as much you do?" Ash said. It's a possibility. The two do also have the same science class together this year as well. They might also have Chemistry together too.

"Korrina's coming!" Serena said as she sees the blonde ponytail girl making her way to the table.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Hello Clemont..." Korrina greeted.

"Hey..." Clemont said nervously as he did a small wave to her.

"Man, that was a fun date on Friday, wasn't it?" Korrina asked.

"It sure was..." Clemont still acting nervously. Every time that Clemont sees Korrina now since the two have dated on Friday, he'll feel very nervous of her. Looks like Ash and Drew might go for help for him.

"Okay then...Girls, they just announced practice for tomorrow and Thursday in favor of Friday's game!" Korrina said.

"Yes! I can't wait to scrimmage that team on Friday. They'll see how much of a winner May Maple is!" May said confidently. She's been waiting a day again to play basketball for her team. Over the summer, she's been doing some free throws outside in her backyard.

"Okay, May. Calm down. You have practice on Thursday while me and Korrina do our Cheerleading practice then. And you three can stop by to see us. After all, you helped us make the team. So thank you." Serena said.

"You're welcome. I think we can stop by, can we, guys?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I like to see how much of a awesome basketball player you are, May. Scrimmage, huh?" Drew asked.

May blushed

"She's one of the best." Serena said.

The guys and girls start to eat their lunch before the bell rings so that they continue their classes for the day.

**(3:00 PM)**

The school day comes to another end. Ash and Drew are ready to join their new club to interact with other people with. They say goodbye to Serena and May as they go home to hang out.

"Alright, Drew, are you ready for this?" Ash asked.

"Yep! Sucks that Clemont's not coming." Drew said.

"Yeah, it's hard for him to decide which Club to join." Ash said.

"I mean, they're not at the same time. It's just different days. Robotics are next Tuesday and Science is Fridays." Drew said.

"I think he should join all of them. He's really smart. One day he'll get into College." Ash said.

"You're right. I mean, we're not as smart as Clemont. But he's the most smartest friend we met so far." Drew said.

"We'll talk to him about this tomorrow. For now, let's just get in the club and see what other new friends we meet." Ash said.

Both Ash and Drew walk to the second floor of the high school as they find the room that the club is in. They went inside and see a bunch of different people around. Then Kenny goes up to the boys.

"Hello, boys. Are you here for Video Game Club?" Kenny asked.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that said the announcements?" Ash asked as he recognize the voice

"Kenny, right?" Drew asked.

"That's right. I'm the leader of this club. So are you guys in?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, we are. We brought our 3DS!" Ash said as he and Drew pull out their handhelds from their backpacks.

"Okay, that sounds good! Just sit over at those desks with the other people and we'll get started!" Kenny said.

"That sounds awesome!" Ash said.

"Neat!" Drew said.

Both Ash and Drew walk to the desks that they would sit in and sees other people around sitting. Some minutes later, the club starts and Kenny closes the door.

"Okay, hello, everyone! Welcome to Video Game club! My name is Kenny Kengo and I'll be the president of this club. So, let's get started on this." Kenny said as he turns on a projector showing a presentation of the club.

"Okay, first things first. Of course, this is Video Game club so bring any video games that you have!" Kenny said.

There were some students that brought some video games. Including Kenny himself. One person brought his Blue Nintendo DS Lite and one other person brings his PSP. Kenny brings his Wii U for anybody that is up for Mario Kart 8. Kenny then continues some points of the presentation until he gets to the last part.

"Finally, at the end of the year, we will have a pizza party!" Kenny said.

"Ooh, sounds delicious! Doesn't it sound good, Drew?" Ash asked. Pizza is one of Ash's foods and he thinks it's the most cheesiest thing to eat in the world.

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Drew said.

"Now, last question. Who's ready for the new Smash Bros releasing in a month?" Kenny said.

Lots of people were getting excited hearing about Smash 3DS coming out. Even Ash and Drew. At home, they would play Brawl sometimes together.

"Okay. Well, I'll set up the Wii U so that many of you can play some Mario Kart 8 with us! Enjoy and have fun! Interact with other gamers!" Kenny said.

Ash walks over to where Kenny is setting up his Wii U and talks to a student.

"Hello, my name's Ash." Ash introduced to a person with Brown Gray hair and Teal eyes wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts along with red and black sneakers.

"Hi, my name's Cameron." The boy introduced himself.

"Hey, Cameron. What games do you play?" Ash said.

"Mario, Pokemon, Smash, and also Animal Crossing." Cameron said.

"Nice! Over there is my best friend Drew. We like to play video games together. Drew!" Ash calling out his best friend.

Drew hears Ash and walks over to him and Cameron.

"Drew, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is my friend, Drew." Ash introducing the two people.

"Nice to meet you, Drew. How long have you been friends with Ash?" Cameron asked.

"Since Elementary. We played video games together when I come over to his house." Drew said.

As Drew continue talking to Cameron, Ash starts realizing. He didn't text his mother that he would stay after school. He quickly checks his phone and sees the messages from his mother.

_"Oh no! Mom! I didn't tell her that I was staying after! She might ground me..." _Ash thought.

He received texts from his mother that reads "Ash, your bus passed by and you're not home. Only your brother. Where are you?"

Another text said "Ash, where are you? It's been several minutes since the bus passed!"

"Crap!" Ash exclaimed.

Both Drew and Cameron turn over to Ash as they heard his yell.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Drew asked.

"My mom! I didn't text her that I would be staying after!" Ash said in a concerned voice.

"Oh no...I don't think I texted my parents too!" Drew said as he quickly takes out his phone.

Ash texts his mother back explaining that he's alright and he's in a video game club. He says that he's sorry that he didn't tell Delia that he was staying after.

A minute later, he gets a text from his mother that said "Whew. Okay...You joined a club?"

Ash texts back explaining the details of the club. Delia responds back with a text reading "Okay, nice and all. But next time, tell me that you're staying! You got me worried!"

"Whew, guess I'm not grounded then." Ash said in a sigh of relief. Ash had some groundings while he was in middle school and his mother would take away his games.

"Yeah, my parents got mad at first but now I'm not grounded either." Drew said.

"Okay, well, let's play some Mario Kart! I'm ready to drift in the dirt!" Cameron said with excitement.

Kenny's Wii U was all set up for some of the people to play Mario Kart 8 and so the 4 people playing the game was Ash, Drew, Cameron, and Kenny.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Kenny asked.

"Well, let's not definitely do battle mode. It really sucks." Drew said.

"Yeah, I find it really stupid." Cameron said.

The four laughed at the fact that the battle mode in the game stinks.

"Okay, we'll race then." Kenny said.

"Choose your character!" Ash said imitating a Smash Bros announcer. The guys laughed at Ash's impression.

"Ash, you're hilarious! That's why we're best friends!" Drew said laughing hard. Another reason why the two are best friends together are the jokes they make especially in class. Of course, Drew got in trouble once for writing a joke in a piece of paper that ended up in the teacher's hands. Drew's parents did happen to hear of his joke before he went to school that day and apparently after school, they took his games for 3 weeks.

"Alright, laughter aside, let's choose who to race with." Kenny said.

"I choose Daisy! She's quite the go to racer!" Cameron said.

"I'm picking Luigi, he's wearing my favorite color." Drew said. Yes, of course, Drew's favorite color is also his hair color.

"Yoshi's also green." Ash muttered.

"I can still hear you! I'm not deaf! You were gonna pick him anyway! We mentioned this while we were playing Mario Party 7 last weekend." Drew said.

"Yeah, you got that right, dude!" Ash said as he chooses Yoshi from the game.

"Okay and I will be Koopa Troopa! He's my favorite enemy in the Mario series." Kenny said.

"Let's race!" Ash said.

And the race begins! It was full of chaotic moments all around, the track that Kenny chose was in Mario Kart Staduim. They all did a boost start and grabbed items except for Drew in which many of the racers all drive through the item boxes. Throughout the first lap, Ash was in first place but Kenny threw a red shell at Ash.

"Hey! You better not win." Ash pouted.

Kenny snickers and smirks at Ash for the red shell. It seems like Kenny might have the win for this race. But Ash is not losing in Mario Kart. Drew is however still behind but was able to get an item in the first lap being a Starman.

"Uh-oh." Ash said.

"I'm invincible! I'm about to run through all of you!" Drew said.

Drew dashes through the track catching up to the other racers. He pasts by Cameron and Kenny but Ash is still in first place and Drew is starting run in close to drive through Ash.

"Get away from me, you scaredy cat!" Ash said as he tries to drive faster from Drew.

"Look out, buddy! You about to lose first place!" Drew said.

Drew was about to hit Ash until when the Starman ran out.

"What? No!" Drew screamed.

"Hah hah!" Ash said laughing. He's still in first place as the second lap begins.

Kenny was in 5th place as he uses a Fire Flower to shoot at the racers. He didn't get a person.

Cameron was in the further places being in 10th as he's starting to struggle to win the race. He then drives through an item box as he gets a Bullet Bill.

"Looks like I'm zooming through." Cameron said as he uses the Bullet Bill. He dashes through the stage catching up and hit Kenny on the way until he was in 4th place.

"Hey!" Kenny exclaimed.

The position of the players was about the same until the final lap is on. Ash and Drew are neck and neck at each other. This is another reason why they're best friends. The two have been growing up playing some Mario Kart with each other where it's either Ash wins or Drew wins and it's a close race between the two. The two were very good at playing Mario Kart with each other.

"Hey, Drew. Looks like I'm making my way to the finish line!" Ash said.

"Oh heck no you don't!" Drew said. He receives a red shell from the final set of item boxes as the races comes to a finish with Ash about to make his way to the finish line. "Look at what I got, Ash."

"Huh? Nooooooo!" Ash slowly yelled when Drew throws the red shell at him and Ash was a second away from crossing the finish line. Ash gets hit by the red shell and Drew passes by him making him win the race.

"Yes, I win!" Drew said in victory. Ash, however got second place. Cameron gets 4th place and Kenny was the last person to finish being in 7th place.

"Hey, no fair!" Ash pouted.

"All's fair in games." Drew said.

"Drew, that's amazing! Where do you learn how to race like that?" Cameron asked.

"From Ash. Yeah, we've been playing some Mario Kart for years and he taught me some skills. That's why we're best friends. We're the best at what games we play." Drew said. It's true, that's one reason why Ash and Drew likes to play games so much. They like to practice sometimes where they try to see who's better. Ash or Drew.

"You got lucky, Drew. But we'll see in the next race who wins!" Ash said.

"I'll be waiting for a trophy with my name on it." Drew said.

The boys kept racing with each other until it was the end of club for today being 4:30 as the bell rings for after school activities to be over.

"Okay, everyone! Club's over! We'll be back next Monday! See you later!" Kenny said as he packs up his Wii U back into his backpack.

Both Ash and Drew text their mothers to come and pick them up when Cameron walks by to the boys. "Hey, dudes."

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Just want to say that you two were great at Mario Kart." Cameron said.

"Thanks. It's a lot of racing that me and Drew have done over the years." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I do want to ask if you want to hang out and play some games sometime on 3DS." Cameron asked.

"Sure! Me and Drew are amazed to have another friend like you!" Ash said.

"That would be awesome! Let's-" Cameron said as he then gets interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hold on, let me take this."

Both Ash and Drew walk away from Cameron and started to eavesdrop on his phone call.

"Hello? Hey, babe. Yeah, sorry that you didn't drop by in the club. Sucks that you were doing biology homework. Next Monday, we're gonna have another meeting and you can join. And you can meet with a few friends that I met. Okay? I'll see you later. Bye. Love you." Cameron said as he ends the call.

"Who was he talking to?" Ash whispered.

"I'm not sure." Drew said quietly.

"Okay, as I was saying...guys? Where are you?" Cameron asked.

"We're right here." Ash said.

"Oh, there you are." Cameron said.

"Who was that?" Drew asked.

"Oh, somebody." Cameron said. He feels a bit insecure about the person he's talking to.

"Hmmm...you know, we don't have girlfriends yet but it seems a bit off that you called someone 'babe'." Ash said.

Cameron starts to chuckle nervously.

"Who is it?" Drew asked.

"Who do you want to know?" Cameron asked nervously.

"If you don't tell us, we're not gonna hang out with you." Ash said.

Cameron goes to the point where now he tells about the person he was talking to.

"Fine. The person that I was talking to on my phone is my girlfriend." Cameron said.

Both Ash and Drew reacted quite surprisingly. They now have a friend who's already in a relationship.

"Really? Your girlfriend?" Ash said.

"Yes. She's into video games like me and she also wear glasses similar to yours, Ash. She wanted to join this club as an after school thing we do together as a couple but she's at her home doing biology homework. I'm lucky. I stayed after considering I don't have some homework to do at the moment." Cameron explained.

"Oh. So who's the lady?" Drew asked.

"Oh. I'm not gonna tell you who she is." Cameron said.

"Huh?" Both Ash and Drew said in confusion of their new friend.

"You're gonna meet her next Monday when club starts so that we can get along with each other." Cameron said.

"Really? Is she not in one of our classes?" Drew asked to see if they saw this person before.

"That I'm not sure of. But you'll get to meet her next Monday and we can hang out together, okay?" Cameron asked.

Ash and Drew thought about it for a moment until they answered. "Okay."

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys next time, bye!" Cameron said farewell as he walks out of the room.

"Well, we just got another new friend this year, huh, Ash?" Drew asked as they have another friend they can play video games with.

"Yeah, and he also has a girlfriend." Ash said.

"I wonder who she is?" Drew wondered about who Cameron's girlfriend is.

"Well, we'll find out next Monday. Come on, let's go home and wait for our moms to pick us up." Ash said.

The boys walk out of the room with a few new friends they made. Who else can they meet this year?

* * *

**Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ash and Drew made more friends within an activity they can hang out in the school with. Maybe Clemont can join in too! He's one of the smartest people in Pallet High. Cameron also has a girlfriend. Who is it? That will be revealed on another chapter. But! I can give you a hint though. Anyone who watched the Black and White anime should know who this character is. You can take a guess of who it is. Next chapter, Serena and May practice for Basketball and Cheerleading in favor of the first Basketball game of the year. There will also be a new shipping introduced in the next chapter. Take a guess of what it is as well. Finally, as now I have up the bios of the main characters of the story, you can request of which character of which bio should I do next. Other than that, what do you think of the chapter? Do you enjoy the new characters introduced? Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	5. Teamwork Makes the Practice Perfect

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of this story! Before we get started, I would like to mention something that something to do with someone that reviewed this story. There will actually be no Pokemon in this story. I was thinking whether or not they should appear but there won't be any. However! I am looking for a mascot. It can be any Pokemon that comes to mind. Best one that I will choose will be the mascot! Also, as well, the only thing of Pokemon that I will be mentioning are the games. It may not exist in this story but the games do since Ash plays them and wears the shirts. Anyway, with the story! Last time, Ash and Drew joins in a video game club where they happen to meet more friends. This time, May heads to her basketball practice along with Drew coming by. Sorry that while Serena is a cheerleader, I don't have much ideas to think for her cheerleading practice so instead this chapter will mainly be basketball practice. This chapter also includes both Zoey and Misty as well. Not to mention a new shipping as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teamwork Makes the Practice Perfect!**

**September 3, 2014 (1:40 PM) (Pallet High)**

Ash, Drew, Serena, and May walk together in to their English Class as they talk about the rest of the week.

"Soooo...boys...practice starts after class. You guys coming? You can watch us become the very best at this school." May said.

"I'll be here! I would like to hear some dribbles you'll bring, May." Drew said.

"Thanks, Drew. That means much to me. You're my number one fan." May said smiling

"Well...I have never seen much basketball games before but you're my friend so I like to stop by and see." Drew said.

"Ash, you're coming to my cheer practice too, are you?" Serena asked.

"Sure. I like to see a wonderful cheerleader in the making. It's nice for you to join cheerleading so you can support May in her basketball career." Ash said.

"Well, May is my best friend. I like to help her in different ways. We been together since Middle School and she's the best when it comes to playing basketball." Serena said.

May chuckles at the fact she's wants to be the very best in basketball. She had great basketball teammates in Middle School and she's hoping to become friends with her new teammates at this school.

"You'll come by to practice too, won't you Serena?" May asked.

"Ooh. Sorry, actually, I got some homework to do. Apparently Geography is as tough you would think when you're looking at different places of the world map." Serena said.

"Eh, that's fine. At least Drew's coming." May said that she did want someone to see her practice for her game.

The bell rings and English class starts with Norman having to close the door in order to start his class.

**50 minutes later...**

Class comes to an end with Norman finishing his topic on a story in a textbook that the students are reading. Bell rings as the students walk out of the class heading to the bus or the activities.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Drew! Have fun seeing the practice!" Ash said as he leaves heading to the bus. He then dashes forward until he accidentally bumps into Red in which he screams "Watch it, dumb bro!"

Drew hears the scream in which Ash cries a bit in response. "Oh, Ash and his brother. Always getting into a fight." Drew said.

May walks over to Drew and the two starts chatting. "So, Drew. Ready to see the best?" May asked.

"You know it. Introduce me to May Maple, NBA Basketball Star." Drew said.

May laughs at Drew's description of herself becoming a basketball star. "Okay, you're really the funniest guy I met this year. Let's go." May said.

Norman sees the two starting to walk out and starts to talk to May asking something.

"Wait, hold on, you two. May, before I ask, It's wonderful to see my little girl trying to become a player herself. I'm ready to see your game again. When is it?" Norman asked.

"Friday. Well, we have to go." May said. But before leaving, Norman still talks to her in which he blocks her and Drew's way.

"Dad, we have to go." May said starting to get annoyed.

"Hold on, with this boy? Mr. Hayden, have you been thinking of my daughter much?" Norman asked. He's getting suspicious looks to Drew as Norman is one of those fathers having to protect their daughters dating.

"What? May's my best friend. I wanted to become great friends with her and see what a great basketball player she can be." Drew said.

"Hmmm...I'll let you two go, but I got eyes on you, Mr. Hayden. You're in my class." Norman said as he points fingers from his eyes to Drew's.

"Dad, out of the way. Bye." May said raising her voice. Norman lets both May and Drew walk out of the class and gives a suspicious look at both her daughter and her best friend heading to practice. Norman has never thought of May hanging out with a boy. Drew might be careful hanging out with May in Norman's class.

May and Drew heads their way to the practice as they started making their chat together.

"Sorry about my dad. I don't get to see why he would act this way." May said.

"He seems to be looking at me. I'm not sure, but does he think me hanging out with you is something he would say as a...couple?" Drew said.

"What? Why would dad think that?" May asked.

"I don't know. How would he feel if he saw the two of us hanging out more? He might not like me." Drew said.

"Nonsense. You're my best friend along with Serena and my dad likes Serena, so why would there be a reason if he hates you hanging out with me?" May said.

"I don't know. Let's just head to practice." Drew said ending the conversation.

* * *

**(3:00 PM)**

May and Drew walks into the basketball gym and sees a bunch of students already here waiting fro practice to begin. Looks like they're prep up.

"Okay, sit there in the bleachers. We're going to put on some uniforms on. We'll be out soon." May said pointing to the seats.

"Gotcha." Drew agreed as he went up and sits in the bleachers as the practice begins.

"Hey, May! There you are! We're so glad you're here!" Zoey said walking towards May.

"Hey, Zoey. Well, first day of practice. I can't wait for Friday's game!" May said pumped up.

"Heh heh. Well, you did dominate that tryout last week. I can't wait to see what you bring!" Zoey said.

"Yep. I bring fire!" May said.

"Okay, let's get this started. Alright, team! Welcome to practice! Game day is Friday so we have to make our strength perfect in order to defeat the other team! And one of our additions is the toughest of all that'll help us make the best team of Pallet High! So let's do this!" Zoey said.

The team cheers in excitement for how their practice are going to go.

"Okay, now let's change into our outfits, let's go team!" Zoey cheered.

"YEAH!" The girls said. Drew is still waiting sitting down on the bleachers as the girls walk out of the court. He puts on his earbuds and listen to some rock music in which those music appears in his favorite driving series, Burnout.

May walks on to her way to the dressing room but not before that Misty walks up to her and starts interacting with her.

"Hey, you're May, right?" Misty asked.

"In the flesh." May replied.

"Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower. Nice to meet you." Misty introduced herself.

"Hey, Misty. So how are you? Why did you take basketball?" May asked.

"Well, just like what I heard from you, I'm a tomboy myself. See, my sisters had been belittling me at times and they think I'm just nothing to them. So I decided despite being a sports girl myself. I started to take basketball." Misty explained.

"Oh. Who are your sisters?" May asked.

"Ugh. They call themselves the most popular girls in the school. Lily, Daisy, and Violet. They're Juniors. They think they're so popular just to have every girl be a fan of them and every boy fall in love with them." Misty said.

"Wow. When's the last time you talked to them? Do you even like them?" May asked.

"Not much. They can be a bit insulting though." Misty said.

"Do you even have classes together?" May asked.

"Nope. I'm just lucky not to sit with them. Besides, they would back me out. I'll show them! Just like you can show everyone in this school the best basketball player they seen. I saw how you played during tryouts. You're so amazing! You have to teach me your skills!" Misty said amazed. Looks like she's a fan of May's Basketball skills.

"Thanks. I wouldn't make it if it wasn't for the help of my friend, Drew." May said.

"Oh? Is it that green haired boy that was sitting in the bleachers today?" Misty asked.

May nodded with a yes as an answer. "He's cute. Is he your boyfriend?" Misty teasingly asked.

May's face turned red as she feels blushed from Misty's comment.

"What?! No...he's my best friend other than my other best friend, Serena. I asked him to come here to see me practice. He has a thing for video games and listening to music. He's the coolest boy around." May said.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's just get our outfits." Misty said.

Misty and May along with the rest of the girls change into their basketball outfits which are colored yellow with red stripes. Drew is still rocking out with his music on his phone. It's while he thinks that someday he not only wants to have video games as his hobby but also play guitar as well. The girls walk back into the gym with Zoey up front.

May looks up to the bleachers seeing Drew moving his head around with the music (yeah, he was starting to get crazy listening to music)

"Drew!" May screamed. Drew wasn't able to hear her. May tried screaming his name a second time but he still wasn't able to listen. The girls look over to May and she walks up to the bleachers and takes the left earbud off of Drew's ear and screamed a final time of his name. "DREW!"

Drew got jumpscared from May's screaming and was forced to take off his earbuds. Drew gets back up and looks at May. At first, she was angry but she smiles with showing Drew her suit. "What do you think?"

"Oh. That looks sporty. It really screams the Tomboy part of you. I'm sure you're going to do well practicing." Drew said.

"Thanks. Well, gotta run down there. Please do not put on your music again. I'm just going to scream you to deaf." May said.

May runs back down to her team with Zoey starting out.

"Okay, girls. We're going to practice by going against our boys basketball team with their captain, Gary Oak. Boys, come in here!" Zoey called out.

Gary walks in first with his team. Gary is the leader of his basketball team. He walks in style with his basketball teammates until they were in line with the girls.

"Girls, meet the boys basketball teammates and their leader, Gary Oak." Zoey introduced.

"Hello Smello, girls!" Gary said greeting.

"Hi, my name is Misty-" Misty said walking over to Gary until he cuts her off.

"Let me stop you right there. Do you know what skills you have for this sport?" Gary asked.

"Yes. I got a recent likening to play basketball. It's why I join this team." Misty said.

Gary takes a close look at Misty. "Hmmm...I like to see those skills. Men, let's play!"

Misty started to get a bit arrogant from Gary since he happen to interrupt her.

"Okay, May, you get the ball. Let's see you score against the boys!" Zoey said as she throws the ball to her.

"Alright! Let's go team!" May said as she caught the ball. She then runs around the court dribbling the ball until she passes it off to one of her teammates, Rebecca. Rebecca dribbles the ball while running as one of the boys tries to get the ball but Rebecca passes it to Misty. Misty now has the ball and has her think.

_"Okay. You have the ball Misty. Time to show your sisters what you can do!" _

Misty dribbles the ball running around until she was given a chance to make a free throw into the basket. She starts to throw the ball into the hoop as when it turns to be a fail as Gary jumps up and slaps the ball into the ground. The team was close to make a point from the boys.

"What?!" Misty said angry.

"Ha! Right when you were about to make the shot!" Gary said.

"Grrr...you're lucky." Misty grumbled.

The ball was dribbling from the slap that Gary made and it went straight towards May.

"May, grab the ball!" Zoey instructed.

May runs forward grabbing the ball and runs to the hoop. While dribbling, she passes through every one of Gary's teammates as they were trying to steal the ball from her. May jumps up and throws the ball into the basket. It was in! May made a point for her team!

"Whoo! May, you threw the ball in!" Zoey said happily.

"I did! I most certainly did! Yeah! Now this is what May Maple can do!" May said excited.

Drew got excited seeing May throwing in a point for her team. "Whoo! May, you go!" Drew said. He gives May a thumb up.

May smiles and gives a thumbs up back.

"So, you're May Maple, huh? I heard of you. What makes you the best basketball player?" Gary said smirking.

"Well, it's because I got skills, yo!" May said as she picks up the basketball and spins it around her finger.

Gary is intrigued by the skills that May made. "See, I've been playing basketball for years. It's basically my sport." May said.

"Well, you do more better than the orange head over there." Gary said pointing at Misty.

"What did you say about me?" Misty said walking over to Gary angrily.

"I said you're the orange head. Talk about a shoot and miss. The brunette is the better shot here." Gary said.

Misty was insulted by the comments Gary said. She gets furious sometimes even from her sisters. But for Gary, add him to her list.

"Listen here! You don't make fun of me or my new friend here! If you think you're a better shot, then why don't we have a one-on-one battle after school next week?" Misty asked. She challenged Gary to basketball game. She knew that Gary would be her rival in basketball.

"Heh. Fine by me! I hope to see the best!" Gary said accepting the challenge. He then walks away from both Misty and May.

"Misty! That was wonderful! I can't believe you stand up to him!" May said in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let him insult me like that. Plus, this would help playing my skills. I mean, I started to have an interest for basketball and you started to play for like years. You're one of the best! I bet one day you can go up against that Gary guy." Misty said.

"Well, I did pass by his teammates and make the shot in the basket." May said.

"Come on, let's continue. I wanna rub the court with that boy!" Misty said.

* * *

**(4:00 PM)**

May and her team kept playing against the boys team making some shots and most of them got May and her team points. Misty was starting to get amazed by her basketball skills. The practice is almost over and the teams were about to make the last shot. May has the ball in her hands and dribbles it across the court. Drew was getting excited for this. He knew that May has the skills for being an exceptional basketball player.

May runs towards the hoop and makes a jump for it with Gary once again slapping the ball. May gasped with the ball out of her grasp and was feeling afraid that she's not going to make the last point for her team.

The ball turns over to Misty in which she grabs the ball quickly dribbling around. Gary's teammates runs towards Misty throwing the ball to May in which she claims the ball again. May runs forward and jumps into the net hanging onto it and throws the ball in.

"Yeah!" The girls and Drew cheered. May hangs onto the net tightly giving her team a thumbs up.

"May! Wonderful Job! Can you please get down from there? You're gonna get hurt." Zoey said.

"Yeah, but I'll need help...Drew!" May called out.

Drew runs down from the bleachers and grabs May's legs. "Careful, May." Drew said. He pulls them forward until May falls and Drew trips. The two are sitting down in the ground with May's teammates around to see if they're okay.

Both May and Drew look at each other and laughed. Then Drew thinks for a moment that it seems familiar to him.

_"Man, why does that feel so deja vu to me?" _Drew thought.

"Okay, you two, get up." Zoey said as she grabs both May and Drew's hands.

"Whew. That was some shot there!" May said.

"It sure was. May, because of you, you scored more points than Gary's team! That was well done!" Zoey said.

"I did! Yeah! Take that!" May said with her fist up.

"Wonderful job, May. I know you're going to do excellent on Friday's game." Drew said.

"Thanks, Drew. And thanks for coming to practice. Oh, by the way, meet my new friend, Misty!" May said. Misty walks over to the two.

"Did you mention me?" Misty asked.

"Misty, this is my friend Drew. Drew, this is Misty." May said.

"Hey, nice to meet you. It's nice to see someone support May in favor of her basketball skills." Misty said.

"Yeah. She said she's the best so I want to see the best." Drew said.

"Hey, speaking of the best, reminder that next week is our match, okay? A player like you must prove to be worthy of a team." Gary said as he walks over and talks to Misty.

"I am worthy! Otherwise, I would be insulted by my sisters constantly!" Misty said.

"Yeah, well, we'll see then. Until next time, smell you later!" Gary said. He then turns over to his team. "Alright, boys, move out!" Gary walks out of the gym with his team and gives a "I'm watching you" look at Misty.

"Ugh. First my sisters, now this guy? At least I have you two." Misty said.

"Well, actually, I can also introduce you to another friend later. Her name is Serena and she's my other best friend than Drew. She's a cheerleader." May said.

"Ooh! Cheerleaders! They'll cheer on for Friday's game! I can't wait to meet her." Misty said.

"Hey, why don't we hang out at my house? Mom's picking me up and I would like to introduce you to my family." May said inviting Misty.

"I would love to!" Misty said.

"Drew, wanna come too?" May asked.

"Uh...I have to call mom and have her pick me up so then I can hang out with Ash...see ya..." Drew said shy as he runs out of the gym.

Both May and Misty were confused by Drew's excuse. It may seem like he's lying.

"What was that about?" Misty questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might know why he was acting that way. I'll talk to him later about it." May said.

Misty laughs from May's words and so the two take off from the gym.

"Shall we?" Misty asked.

"Let's go." May said as the two friends are out.

* * *

**Chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed this one with both Misty and Zoey's appearances in the story. I'm sure that they will make more appearances whenever it is necessary. Also, yep. The new character that appeared in this is Gary! And he so appears to be a rival to Misty. That new shipping as well? Yeah, that's also between Gary and Misty or what it is called Egoshipping. There will be an egoshipping chapter in the future which is that one-on-one match that Misty challenged Gary to. Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? Do you think May and the girls are ready for their first basketball game? Next time, it's the basketball game itself. Anyways, make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	6. The Basketball Plan

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter for this multi-shipping story! Let's continue! Last time, May heads to her basketball practice bringing Drew along and makes a new friend named Misty. Misty also meets a new Basketball rival of her own, Gary. This time, it's May's first basketball game of the year and she's hoping to make a shoo-in win for her team! Can she win? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Basketball Plan!**

**September 5, 2014 (12:00 PM) (Pallet High)**

Another week has passed by for the friends at Pallet High. Of course, it's a short one since the school was off for Monday. So far, Ash and Drew joined a Video Game club and met Kenny while May practiced for her basketball game with the team and makes a new friend being Misty. So what could be up for this Friday?

Ash and Drew are sitting down at the lunch table eating some mashed potatoes and waiting for Serena, May, Shauna, and Clemont to walk by. They both talk about the events on Wednesday with May's Basketball practice.

"So, Drew, how has it been going with May? Did you enjoy the basketball practice?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It was fun. She made a new friend named Misty." Drew said.

"Hmm...wonder who she is?" Ash wondered.

"Well, she's also a basketball player who has a similar attitude like May and yes, she's a Tomboy. But she holds a grudge against this boy named Gary." Drew explained.

"Sounds interesting." Ash said.

"May is a great friend, but I'm not sure if her father likes me." Drew said.

"Who's her father?" Ash asked.

"Mr. Maple." Drew replied.

"What? Our English teacher?!" Ash said in shock.

"Yeah. He gave me a suspicious look when I was hanging out with May on Wednesday and I have a feeling that he may not like me." Drew said with a concern.

"Well, you're May's best friend. Maybe if you can talk to Mr. Maple about you and May that you're best friends, then he'll get on your side and admire you." Ash said.

"I could try that. But I'm gonna do it later. Thanks Ash. Me and May have been hanging out for the past few days and I have never been in her home before." Drew said.

Serena, Korrina, Shauna, and Clemont walks to the table putting their lunches down at their seats.

"What's up, boys?" Serena asked with a greeting.

"Hey, Serena!" Ash greeted.

"Game tonight! Are you dudes ready to see it?" May said with a new attitude of her own.

"Dudes?" Ash said in confusion.

"Yeah, since I'm on the basketball team, I decided to be more on my Tomboyish side. I will probably like this for this year." May said.

"It sounds really cool, May! I like it! Maybe one day you can be one of the guys like us." Drew said.

May blushes from Drew's words. It is considered that she's a Tomboy but can she be one of the coolest girls in Pallet High? Drew is however one of the cool dudes around the school and it is one of the factors of where he and Ash are best friends. Ash might be cool but he is sometimes a loser as well having to be turned down by girls when he shyly asked them out in Middle School.

"Well, otherwise, I'm ready to see it tonight. I never seen alot of sports before but I'm willing to watch it! Just hope that my brother doesn't tease me since you're there too as the cheerleader, Serena." Ash said.

"Didn't he teased you yesterday when you told him that you're heading to my cheerleading practice with Korrina?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. He teases me every time I try to ask out a girl and it's a fail." Ash said.

"My sister teases me too and she made fun of me when I got home after Korrina kissed me last week." Clemont said.

"Wait, what?" Korrina said in a surprised tone. She's shocked to hear that someone sees her kissing Clemont.

"You didn't know this but, my sister Bonnie saw you kissing me on the cheek and spied on us at my house from the curtains." Clemont said with a slight blush. He didn't want to tell anyone except Ash and Drew about the kiss that Korrina shared to Clemont.

Korrina's reaction was silent. She took a moment to process until she looked away from Clemont and quietly snickers behind his back. Clemont hears the small snicker from her and asks "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korrina replied.

"Well, if we're on the topic of siblings, I do also have a bro of my own." May said. "You know him though, Serena."

"Yes, I do. I've been visiting your house a number of times and met him. Max." Serena said.

"Max? Who's Max?" Ash asked of her brother.

"My bro who's smart and knows some knowledge of different things. Sometimes, he likes reading books." May said explaining her brother.

"Let me guess, as soon I meet him, he's gonna want to make fun of you. Your dad was feeling suspicious of me the other day." Drew said.

"See, that's what I was going to talk to you about later from when you declined visiting my house. You're afraid of dad, aren't you?" May asked.

"Well, yes." Drew answered.

"Drew, my family is arriving at the school tonight for the game. Why don't you sit with them?" May asked insisting her best friend to get along with her family.

"No...I think I'll sit with Ash and his brother..." Drew said in a small tone.

"Drew..." May said raising her voice. Looks to be she's not kidding.

"Fine..." Drew answered.

The rest of lunch have the 7 friends eat together saying their plans for the weekend as 25 minutes have passed.

* * *

**Ash's House (3:00 PM)**

Ash and Drew arrives at Ash's house along with Red but Ash hasn't mention anything about the game tonight. The three walk through the door having to be greeted by Delia. "Hello, boys!"

"Hey, Mom!" Ash said as he ran and hugs Delia. Delia returns the hug and she lets go until she asks the trio, "How was school today?"

"It was good. Never felt this excited for it to be Friday!" Ash said pumped.

"Wow. Looks like my son has enjoyed today. What about you, Red?" Delia asked.

"Well, I learned a lot of things and now there's homework to be done for the weekend." Red said as he takes out a few sheets of paper that is his homework.

"Mom, our friend May has a basketball game tonight. Can we go?" Ash asked.

"Wait, what? A basketball game?" Delia said in surprise.

"Wait, May? Is this another girl?" Red started to laugh.

"Red...actually, you should be laughing at Drew because he's her best friend." Ash said.

"Ash!" Drew hissed.

Red continues to laugh but only this time at Drew.

"Got a thing with that girl, Drewy?" Red teased.

Drew got triggered hard by Red's taunting where he was about to run towards him and give him a punch but luckily before any harm happens, Ash runs to Drew and holds him.

"Drew!" Ash called out.

"Sorry, Ash. But he was really annoying me." Drew said calmly.

"Look, he's my brother and teases me for years but I don't do any violence to him. So can you just behave with him for tonight's game?" Ash asked.

"Fine. At least I don't have to put up with May's family." Drew said.

"Wait, didn't she tell you to be with her family?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to yet. At least to when I can't have Mr. Maple yelling in my face." Drew said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. It's only been a couple weeks since school has started." Ash said.

"Look, I'll stay with you and your brother and your mom but I'm telling May and we'll have to figure out what to do to show her family to show them that we're best friends." May said.

It took a moment for Ash to think but the fact that's Drew's his best friend makes him to agree but he'll have to not to agree on everything with him.

"Fine." Ash agreed.

Ash then turns back to his mom and asks her if they can go to the game.

"So? Can we go?" Ash asked.

Delia also took a moment for herself to think but she came to an answer to the boys. "Yes, we can go."

"Thanks, mom!" Ash said as he hugs Delia. Delia returns the hug and pats his head. The two let go of the hug and she asks "What time?"

"I think it's 7 o'clock?" Ash said with curiosity.

"That means you're gonna have to eat dinner early or late tonight. Which is it going to be?" Delia asked.

"Go start up the food now." Ash said.

"You three go have fun at that game. I'm doing homework all night." Red said but as he just was about to leave, Drew grabs him from the back of his shirt.

"No, you don't." Drew said.

"You're going with us to that game, brother." Ash said as he pats his back.

"No. I don't want to go to some sports game." Red declined.

"Red, you've been doing lots of homework that the teachers have been giving you for the past 2 weeks. It's nice if you take some time off." Delia said insisting.

"I don't know." Red said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, Red." Ash said pleasing his brother.

"Fine. But I better not see any tomfoolery between the two of you or at the basketball game, alright? I can't believe I'm going out with the immatureness that is both of you." Red said. He then walks upstairs to his room.

"Yes!" Both Ash and Drew celebrate in unison as they both high-five together.

"You two have fun upstairs with the games, I'm going make dinner right now." Delia said as she reaches for her oven mitts.

Ash and Drew run upstairs to his room where Ash turns on his Wii U and inserts in Wii Party U. He then gives Drew a Luigi-styled Wii remote as Ash was able to purchase many different Wii remotes ever since he got a Wii a few years ago. His favorite Wii remote color is the light blue as blue is Ash's favorite color while Drew's favorite is the Luigi one as Green is his favorite color. Plus Luigi is his favorite character in the Mario series.

"Another game weekend upon us, my dude. You ready?" Ash said asking Drew.

"I was born ready!" Drew said raising his Wii remote.

"Actually, you know what? Let me also get the gamepad." Ash said.

Ash opens up his cabinet of different game merchandises that he owns. Lately, he has been clearing and moving some things around in his collection as he wants to make room when Nintendo releases Amiibo. He grabs his gamepad that sits on a stand and closes the cabinet.

"Can't play any Wii U games without this nifty thing." Ash said holding up his gamepad.

"Now who uses it?" Drew asked.

Both Ash and Drew stare for a few seconds until they yell out, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They then have their hands ready for the game.

"Ready...and..." Ash said preparing.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two said as the hit their palms.

They let their hands choose and Ash uses Rock while Drew has scissors.

"Crap!" Drew said as moves his hand away angrily.

"Got you again, dude!" Ash said as he holds the gamepad.

"I really need to stop using Scissors!" Drew said.

"Tonight, I play the gamepad!" Ash said as he raises the gamepad.

"Alright, which mode do you want to play?" Drew asks as they are on the menu.

"Hmmm...let's do...Gamepad Island!" Ash decided.

"But that means we're both using the gamepad." Drew said.

"Guess you lost for nothing." Ash said.

"You're the worst best friend." Drew pouted.

Ash and Drew play the board for about 45 minutes until it was dinner time. Red, in the meantime, was doing a bit of homework until he did happen to hear both Ash and Drew.

* * *

**May's House (4:00 PM)**

Both May and Serena are hanging out in her room as they feel excited with tonight's game. May couldn't be more excited to be teaming up with Misty and Serena will also be right aside to Korrina who will be showing some rocking rolling skating skills while chanting. Serena has her Pom-Poms at her palms practicing her cheers.

"Let's go, Pallet High! We don't lose! We got spirit!" Serena cheers as she moves her pink Pom-poms around.

"I am so ready for tonight! I can hardly wait for this game." May said.

"Yeah! And I've been working on my cheers. Korrina texted saying she will bring some skating moves to the game to wow the audience." Serena said.

"What did Dawn say about those cheers?" May asked.

"She says that they were good, but I think I can do better one during the game." Serena said.

"I hope Drew meets with my family tonight. I really want him to get along with each other to show that other than you, he's my best friend." May said as she turns on her phone and opens up a picture that she and Drew took together in which they are smiling. Picture was taken after her dad's class was done and all the students were heading home or doing any after school activities.

"I'm sure that he will. But what if he doesn't?" Serena said as she sits down on May's basketball styled bed.

"Then I'm gonna put force on him." May said as she raises her hand up.

"May, you've been a tough girl since middle school and now I know that kind of toughness is what makes you the tomboy that wins the game tonight." Serena said closing her eyes smiling.

"Thanks, Serena. I heard Ash did happen to stop by at your cheerleading practice yesterday." May said.

"He sure did. And Clemont too. Clemont told me he's getting more stronger feelings for Korrina ever since they had that first date last Friday. Korrina feels it too. She told it closer to me that...she has a crush on Clemont." Serena said as she whispers it to May.

"What?! No way! Korrina loves Clemont?!" May said excited.

"Yep. Ever since after they had that science project together. Her heart was warming up whenever she sits next to him. Even at lunch." Serena said.

"I can't believe it! When do you think they will become a couple?" May asked about the possibility.

"I'm not sure. Just let them be and I'm sure the time comes whenever they confess that they love each other." Serena said.

"Gosh, I thought Clemont wouldn't be that popular but I guess Korrina admires how funny and smart he is." May said.

"She told me that she always wanted to go out on a date with him since then which is why she was excited for that date last Friday." Serena said.

"The more days in this school year, the more times they will sit next to each other." May said.

"Yeah. Is your mom done making the food? I'm hungry before the game." Serena said as her stomach starts growling.

"Let's go down and make sure. I want to feel energized before the game." May said as she puts down her basketball on her bed and opens her bedroom door.

* * *

**Ash's Home (6:30 PM)**

"Boys, game is about to start in 30 minutes! We need to get to the high school!" Delia said as she walks upstairs. She opens Ash's bedroom door and sees both Ash and Drew ready. They still have on the same clothes as they woke up for school this morning.

"Ash, dear, turn off your games when we walk out the door." Delia said.

"Can do, mom." Ash said as he walks over to his Wii U and closes the game he and Drew were playing. He then shuts the Wii U off.

Delia then turns over to Red's bedroom door. She opens it to see Red working some of his homework.

"Red, dear. I'm glad you're doing some work but at least take some time off. I know at some point with all that work you're going to college but at least have some fun at the game tonight." Delia said.

"I'm going to. Just let me finish this last page." Red said as he writes on his homework. Delia takes his homework and puts it in his backpack. "You're finishing that homework when we get home. Let's go. We're about to leave."

Red sighs and gets up from his bed and walks out of his door. He then walks downstairs with both Ash and Drew. "I better not see some bullcrap you two pull off."

"Come on, Red. Tonight is gonna be fun." Ash said.

Delia and the teenagers walk out of the house as she starts up her red SUV. They get in the car and they leave the driveway on their way to the high school.

* * *

**Pallet High (6:50 PM)**

It was almost time for the game. May is in the changing room when she got her basketball outfit on and meets up with Misty. Another changing room also has Serena and Korrina get into their cheerleading outfits.

"Hey, May! Ready for an awesome game?" Misty asked.

"Yep, I sure am! I've been waiting for another game after I was done with Middle School." May said.

"I know that you can take our team to victory. After practice, I was excited to see how you were going do during the game." Misty said.

May smiles at the words Misty said. She was ready to take her team to the winning side of things. It's like she said, she's been wanting to do another basketball game since the end of Middle School and now she has a whole high school experience of playing basketball against whatever team rival of other schools she has to face.

It was at that moment then that Zoey goes over to both May and Misty to tell about the game. "Girls, it's time we go out and take on our first team. You ready?"

"I am so ready! Let's do this!" May said pumping up her fist.

"I know you are, May. Don't let us down." Zoey said as she pats May's shoulders. "Let's go!"

Both Zoey and Misty walk out of the room and May opens up her changing locker and inside, along with her clothes is her basketball. She takes a moment looking at her basketball and takes it out. "It's time for another exciting year of basketball games." May said as she closes the locker door and heads out.

Meanwhile, Serena and Korrina are dressed up in their pink cheerleading outfits that reads Pallet High School Cheerleading Team across. To Serena's honesty, she admires the outfits much. Pink is her favorite color.

"I hope Clemont is here. He actually really admires me in this outfit." Korrina said as she's feeling a bit nervous about her crush.

"He will. I'm pretty sure Ash and Drew texted him and they'll be coming. You really love him, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah...every night, I keep thinking about that date. Clemont's so sweet and funny. I want to be his girlfriend one day. I just don't know if he has a crush on me. He feels nervous around me and I was very excited about our date together." Korrina said.

"Korrina, I get it. Although we have a game to cheer on, you need to focus. I'm sure Clemont's in the crowd. Okay? I'm sure one day, he'll confess to you about how he feels. Now let's go. Dawn's waiting for us." Serena said as they walk out of the room.

**10 minutes later...**

It is now game time. Ash, Drew, Red, and Delia sit on the bleachers next to each other and both Ash and Drew notice to see Clemont in the crowd with his sister Bonnie and his father, Meyer.

"There's Clemont. Let's say hi." Ash said.

"What's up, Clemont?!" Both Ash and Drew stand up for Clemont to notice. Clemont turns around to see both Ash and Drew waving. Clemont waves back and turns his back into the game.

Red pushes down both Ash and Drew forcing them to sit. "Sit, you two! The game is about to start and you're about to make a fool of yourselves." Red said.

First up, the cheerleading team walks out to the court along with Korrina having to skate. On her way, she was able to see Clemont in the bleachers and decided to call out to him.

"Clemont! Hey!" Korrina said skating and waving to him.

Clemont turns up his head to see Korrina and waves back at her. Korrina's heart starts to beat considering she sees Clemont. Her mind is telling to resist her love for him in order to focus on any cheers. _"Korrina, you must focus! It's time to make cheers!"_

Korrina raises her Pom-Poms at the ready waiting for May's basketball team to arrive.

It took a moment later, but May arrives with her teammates with Zoey leading. May dribbles her basketball making her way at her side of the basketball court. She gives the basketball to the referee. The team that they're facing is against Pewter City High.

"Alright, tonight's game is our very own Pallet Town High against their first rival, Pewter City High. We hope to see a quite heated game tonight." The announcer said.

Drew sees May down in the court and he waves his hand at her. May turns her head around to see Drew's waving. May gives a shocked look. Drew was supposed to be with her family. May turns her head away from Drew and decided to have a talk with him once the game is finished.

"Alright, let the game begin!" The announcer said.

The referee throws the basketball high in which May and a member named Amara tries to grab it but Amara hits it to May's Team in which it goes to Misty's hands. Misty starts dribbling the ball when one of the members of the team is in front of her. She dribbles the ball side by side until she throws it to Zoey.

Zoey runs forward but was stopped by Amara when she grabs the ball away from her and one of the teammates grabs it. Any of May's teammate tries to head towards Amara's teammate when she jumps up to May's hoop and drops the ball in. Pewter City now has 2 points. May's team is now behind.

"Pewter City is now in the lead with 2 points. Pallet Town is behind. There's still time for them to try to catch up so this isn't over." The announcer said.

"Don't worry, girls. This is just a setback. We can do this. We just have to pitch in. Besides we have May. She can try to make a goal by not being hit by one of the other teammates." Zoey said.

The girls walk back to the middle of the court. This time May's team is in at the other side of the court. May walks forward while Amara is also in front of her. The game begins again with 7 minutes and 30 seconds left. Referee throws the ball up and Amara grabs it. She then runs over and tosses it to a teammate where Misty runs forward and blocks in front of the opponent. The opponent makes a throw where Misty runs forward and catches the ball before any of Amara's teammates grabs it.

Misty runs forward to her team's goal while being chased by the other teammates. She runs to the goal and makes a jump for it. It was a success! The ball falls into the goal giving Pallet High 2 points. The teams are now tied. This is going to be a heated game like the announcers said.

**1 hour and 25 minutes later...**

The game is at a closing. Both teams are tied for the lead as they are at 22 points. May's skills are tier but it was an equal tier to the other team. With only 15 seconds left of the game, can May lead it to victory with her team?

The referee throws up the ball in which May grabs it. She dribbles it and pass it to Zoey. Zoey then passes it to another teammate where she dribbles while walking in the court and gets blocked by Amara. May's teammate passes it to her in which she has the ball. Every one of Amara's teammates goes after her while jumping to the goal.

Mere seconds left, Dawn's Cheerleading team all make a final cheer to push May for her to win.

"Let's go, Pallet High! Let's go!" The cheerleaders said kicking each leg. Korrina skates in front of the cheerleaders ending it with a twisting spin.

"Let's go, Pallet High! Let's go!"

"Let's go, Pallet High! Let's go!"

"Let's go, Pallet High! Let's go!"

May hears the cheers as runs to the goal. She makes a throw at the hoop to where it's at the rim. Everyone's heart are beating...did she make it...?

The timer counts down to 5...4...3...2...1...

The ball falls straight in the hoop...and it counted at the last second. May looks over to the scoreboard and sees that her team's score went from 22 to 24. The clock went to zero. Game's over! 24-22! May won!

May gasped at the final score. She couldn't believe it. She won her first high school basketball game!

"Annnndddddd...It all ends with an awesome dunk! Pallet High makes a quick escape from Pewter City where one of the teammates make a last second score!" The announcer said.

"YEAH! I did it!" May screamed.

The audience roars with screams as they jump up.

Her teammates run to her and carries her up. They toss her up a few times where then they put her back to the ground safely.

"You did it! May, congratulations!" Zoey said as the two hug.

"Thanks, girls. I really-I mean, we really couldn't have done this without myself." May said.

"May won! I can't believe it!" Drew said.

"Yeah, she really is one of the best basketball players of the school. What do you think, Red?" Ash asked.

"That...was...amazing! I can't believe it! I can see why you two were supporting her, especially Drew." Red said smiling. He was amazed to see such an exciting basketball game for the first time.

"You know mom, you're right. Maybe sometimes I do need to take a break whenever I'm doing homework. Thanks." Red said.

Delia smiled as she saw a glimpse of her son out in the world of high school activities. She's proud of him.

**10 minutes later...**

Everyone is walking out of the gym with the game being over. As Drew walks out with Ash's family, he hears his name with demand.

"Drew Hayden!" A voice yelled.

Drew stops his feet by the hear of his name. He turns his head around to see...May. May is very furious. She wanted him to meet her family and he didn't. She didn't want to do this, but she had to.

She walks with her hands on her hips all mad to Drew. "You were supposed to sit next to my family. Not Ash's!" May screamed.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me to but I feel like I still want to hang out with Ash." Drew said as he looks down.

"Well, sorry's not enough. Next Friday, you are going with me and have dinner with my family. You hear me?" May demanded. She wasn't gonna hold back from Drew. She's deeply disappointed.

"Yes..." Drew said.

"Good! I'll see you Monday." May said as she walks out of the gym.

Drew takes out his phone and looks at the same selfie he took with May a few days back. It wasn't until a moment later that he has thoughts.

_"I'm sorry, May. I hope you can forgive me by meeting your family." _

Drew puts his phone back into the pocket and walks out of the gym.

* * *

**Chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed this one! It was exciting to see how May does in her first basketball game of the year along with Misty and Zoey. Yes, I can also confirm that Korrina has had a crush on Clemont for quite a while now and they will become a couple soon. It also looks like May's not too pleased with Drew at the moment. Looks like he has to meet her family in order to make it up. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Next time, Ash and Drew meet up with their friends again at Video Game Club and their new friend Cameron is bringing his girlfriend along. Who is it? Stay tuned. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow. Until next time, Peace!**


	7. Cameron and his Lady-In-Gaming

**What's up, guys? Welcome to another chapter of this story! One piece of news I should mention is a Halloween chapter for this story. I was feeling that I was going to release a Halloween chapter during October, but unfortunately, that's not the case. The only things that released during October is one of the latest chapters released for "The Life of Ash and Serena." And the last chapter of this story. So I apologize in advance if it's November or December and I have the Halloween chapter out for this story. Now, this story. Last time, May's basketball game has approached and it went so heated to the point where May made a last second shot for her team. She's also very disappointed in Drew for not meeting her family. This time, Ash and Drew meet up in their video game club with Cameron and his girlfriend. Who's his girlfriend? Read and find out! The shipping in this chapter that involves Cameron and his girlfriend is extremely rare. I believe there's like little to none of this shipping in the site. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cameron and his Lady-In-Gaming!**

**September 8, 2014 (Pallet High) (3:00 PM)**

It was after school. Ash and Drew are walking their way upstairs to their Video Game Club. Drew is looking his phone as of late, he's been constantly texting May. Since Friday, May has been feeling disappointed of her best friend. She's not been responding to Drew's texts throughout the weekend.

"Wow. Is May still not talking to you?" Ash asked.

"No. And as you saw at lunch, she's not been talking to me much. She's not even sitting next to me. She's not going to be my best friend again until I meet with her family this Friday." Drew said.

"So you two are just friends for now?" Ash asked.

"I guess so. I really like May. She's a really awesome basketball player and I wanted to become good friends with her." Drew said.

"Look, let's not worry about that, okay? We're here after school for another meeting with our new video game friends. Remember, Cameron said that he's bringing his girlfriend." Ash said.

"Yeah. Who is she anyway?" Drew asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. If it's any of the girls we saw at this school, then she might look familiar." Ash said.

The two walk in the room where some people are bringing out their consoles. Kenny is bringing out his Wii U to set up.

"Kenny!" Ash greeted.

"Hey, Ash and Drew. How have you been doing?" Kenny asked.

"Fine. I'm excited for another Monday for us to play." Ash said.

"Well, it's our first Monday. We started this last Tuesday." Kenny said with a smile. "I'm gonna get the game set up for us to play."

Cameron walks in a few minutes later after Ash and Drew walks in. Cameron then notices the two.

"Hey, guys!" Cameron waved.

"Cameron!" Ash greeted.

"Nice to meet you! Haven't seen you since last Tuesday." Drew said.

"In person. We texted and playing some video games together on our 3DS throughout last week." Cameron said.

"Yeah. So where's your girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"She's coming. She just needed to go the bathroom first before we get started. I can't wait for you two to meet her. She's generally the best girlfriend I had for playing video games together." Cameron said.

"Why don't we take our 3DS out in preparation to start playing?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea." Cameron replied as he takes his 3DS XL out of his backpack.

While the boys get their games out in the ready, they hear a feminine voice. "Hey, Cammy!"

Cameron turns around to hear his cutesy nickname to be heard. At the door, a girl walks in wearing a apricot hat and green clothes. She also has short red hair. Not to mention, she also wears glasses looking similar to Ash's. She walks towards Cameron and gives him a kiss in which Cameron returns.

"Hey, babe. I'm so glad you're here. I have two friends for you to meet. Ash, Drew. This is my girlfriend." Cameron said as he hangs his arm around his girlfriend's back.

"Hi, my name is Georgia. It's nice to meet you. Cameron has told me about both of you." The girl said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you two. So how long have you two been a couple?" Ash asked.

"Since the 8th grade at middle school. We first started as best friends together and we played some video games together at each other's house." Cameron said.

"At one point, during one of our video game sessions, Cameron started to talk to me about how I was his best friend and so he came out with the question, 'will you be my gamer girlfriend?' and said yes! I was so happy that Cammy as my boyfriend! He's a cute gamer." Georgia explained as she rubs Cameron's hair.

"Well, it's nice to see the two of you together. Why don't we get on our 3DS and play with each other?" Ash asked.

"Yes, sir!" Cameron ordered.

"I must remind you two that I am a tough gamer. Whenever me and Cammy play some games together, I was being quite competitive with him." Georgia said.

"Yeah, it's true. Out of anyone that I play video games with, Georgia was so good to play against. It's one of the things that I love about her and why she's my girlfriend." Cameron said as he looks over to Georgia.

Georgia closes her eyes and rubs her nose against Cameron where he also does the same thing to her. "You're so cute." Georgia said.

"Alright, what game during this time?" Drew asks turning on his midnight purple 3DS.

"Hmmm...how about some Mario Party? Specifically, Island Tour?" Georgia said taking out her red 3DS XL.

"Oh my...this is one of her favorite games. Whenever she plays by herself on this game, she sets the computers on super hard and it's because she's been playing Mario Party for a few years. She's quite experienced." Cameron said.

"You better be prepared boys because this girl this gonna take you to school!" Georgia said as she inserted her game in.

"Um...we're already in school." Drew said.

"She's not kidding, guys. She will destroy you with the amount of luck she gets in the game." Cameron said.

"Whatever! You're on!" Ash said raising his hand.

"All right, now if you guys have the game, please don't insert it in. Instead, we're doing download play so let me host the party first so that you guys join in." Georgia said. She then opens up a party in her game and waited for the boys to join. It took a minute later but Ash, Drew and Cameron join Georgia's party.

"All right. You guys are in." Georgia said as she moves to the menu.

"Alright, what should we play?" Ash asked.

"How about we play at Perilous Palace Path?" Cameron suggested.

"Ooh! Good idea, sweetie. That's my favorite board." Georgia said with admiration.

"Hey. I knew what you wanted. That's why I'm your boyfriend." Cameron said laughing.

"Alright, everyboy, choose you character." Georgia said.

The four takes a few minutes choosing their characters. In the end, they decided. Ash starts out choosing Toad, Drew chooses Bowser Jr., Cameron is Waluigi, and finally Georgia plays Mario.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah!" The boys said as then Georgia starts the board.

The players start out by seeing the order of turn they get. At the same time, the dice block decides the order of turn. First off is Georgia. This is not surprising to Cameron, however. This is one of the things that Georgia got so well in Mario Party. Whenever it's herself or when she plays with Cameron, she would usually get the first turn.

Second is Ash. He's used to getting the first turn or second but he doesn't like it when he's in third or fourth. Third turn goes to Cameron and finally Drew is last.

"Hey! Why do i get to be last?" Drew pouted.

"Need to roll better..." Georgia whispered.

Drew growled for a few seconds at Georgia. He knows well that he can hear well. He's not deaf.

At the end of the first turn, both Ash and Drew are ahead from a few spaces away Cameron and Georgia. But their luck may run out if they're ahead.

The first minigame starts in which it's Rope-a-Slope. When it comes to minigames, Georgia excels at some of them. There are a few of them throughout the series in which she thinks are rigged.

While she's good at minigames, this mingame is decent to her. Ash never actually tripped on the obstacles. All the others however tripped a few times. Even Georgia.

End of the first mingame are the places: Ash, 1st. Drew, 2nd. Cameron, 3rd. Georgia, 4th.

"Darn it! How were you so good at this?" Georgia hissed.

"Because I have had practice playing this minigame for the past few years." Ash said.

"I got eyes on you." Georgia said pointing her eyes to Ash.

The second turn is now up. When it was Ash's turn, his first obstacle on the board is when he reaches a Thwomp with 3 switches below. Ash didn't choose wisely as he goes to the one that has his favorite color, which is blue.

Ash however got lucky. He actually choose the right button to press as he was able to move on. Georgia on the other hand seem intrigued by Ash's luck. He then proceeds onwards until he lands on a Vs. Space.

"Alright, now I should choose another mingame that I do well at. Let's see..." Ash said as he looks down at his choices of minigames. His choices were: Peep a Peepa, Muscial Snares, and Garden of Eatin'.

Ash then comes to his decision. "Let's try our luck with Garden of Eatin'!"

"That's where my luck can increase." Georgia said.

As soon the mingame starts, everyone chooses their plants. They take a few seconds if they grown into flowers. And...they all passed! But it was about to be done with the second part of the minigame.

Everyone chooses again and...it was a shock to everyone! Ash chooses the right flower again! Everyone else got defeated in the minigame.

"What the hell?!" Drew, Cameron, and Georgia said in surprise.

Ash laughs hard at this. He didn't expect to win like that.

"Just who do you think you are?" Georgia asked.

"Me? Call me the luckiest player in Mario Party!" Ash replied.

"Guys, we need to roll a tie." Cameron said.

The final results of the second minigame shows: Ash, 1st. And now with the tiebreaker. The other three hits their dice block and the rest of the results show. Georgia gets second, Cameron gets third and finally, Drew gets last.

"You're lucky that I got second place. We'll see who wins in the end." Georgia said.

Ash smirks back as then he looks at his choices of items. "Hmmm...2 mushrooms and a Bullet Bill?"

The three hopes Ash doesn't choose the Bullet Bill. But instead, he did to their dismay.

Of course, both Georgia and Cameron chooses mushrooms being the only items left.

It's then Cameron's turn. He feels that he needs a boost considering Ash is more ahead on the board so he uses the Dash Mushroom he chose. He was able to pass by both Georgia and Drew.

After Drew's turn, it was time for the next minigame. The minigame randomly chosen is Top This. Looks like everyone need to put their stylus to quick skill for a delicious cake.

When the minigame started, everyone had their stylus put to speed. The one who got the fastest tips was Ash. He got a few toppings than everyone else. Once again, he finishes in first place.

3rd minigame results: Ash, 1st. Drew, 2nd. Georgia, 3rd. Cameron, 4th.

"Well, that cake belongs to me now." Ash said in victory.

Georgia was still feeling intrigued by Ash's Mario Party skills. He might even be a better player than her. As the next turn starts, she notices that she's behind from everyone so she uses a Dash Mushroom in order to catch up. But by rolling the dice, the only person that she pass was her boyfriend.

With some advice from the game, Ash then uses an item to target at Drew using the Backwards Bill he won.

"Drew, might not want to get close to me." Ash said.

"What?" Drew said in confusion as he looks in his game and saw he was being pushed back 5 spaces from where he was. "Crap! I was getting close to you!"

Ash rolls the dice where landed on a extra spaces space and was put into a decision by the Goomba Tower that is in front of him. Ash is waiting on his timing for the route he takes. He presses the button and it lands on...the direct route!

"Yeah! I'm making more progress!" Ash said.

"Just wait till you see, Ashy-boy!" Georgia mocked. (Yes, I know that's Gary's nickname for Ash.)

Cameron was lucky enough on his turn where he is not far behind anymore. He lands on a space where he jumps into a cannon and is put ahead. But he still has to pass through the Goomba Tower.

Drew then lands on a Vs. space on his turn. He is interested by the items that show up. That is, a Dash Mushroom, Custom Dice Block, and a Setback Shell. He was hoping to aim for the Custom Dice Block. So then he chooses the minigame he feels best at. Out of the choices of minigames, he chooses Shrub Hubbub. Another minigame where everyone has their stylus on skill.

Ash was having trouble at first when he was doing the minigame but he was barely about to beat the others.

The 4th minigame results shows: Ash, 1st. Cameron and Georgia are tied for 2nd and finally Drew takes last. He definitely regrets choosing the minigame.

Both Cameron and Georgia look at each other for the tiebreaker. Georgia gives a smirk to her boyfriend and hopes for the best she beats him. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Because Cameron rolled a number 1 higher than his so-called competitive girlfriend.

"Crap! Why?" Georgia whined losing the tiebreaker.

"Sorry, babe." Cameron said. (Truth be said, was he really sorry?)

"I officially hate this minigame now." Drew said with regret.

"Why did you choose it?" Ash asked.

"I thought I would win that one. I have flimsy stylus skills." Drew said he puts his stylus back on the 3DS.

"Well, I choose the dice block." Ash said.

"What? No! I was going for that item!" Drew whined.

Cameron chooses the Dash Mushroom while Georgia is left with the Setback Shell.

Ash is now halfway through the board. He's been having great luck by far in this board. Georgia on the other hand, she's behind from the others. She's hoping if she can catch up to the others.

However, this is the end of the 3rd turn as the group plays another minigame just after they played one earlier.

The minigame roulette spins and it chooses much to Ash's dismay...Cannonball. This is of course one of the minigames he couldn't ever win on. Georgia also thinks that minigame was rigged.

"Crap! Why this one? I hate it. I really don't want to break my circle pad on accident." Ash said with concern.

"Yeah. You have to be fast using your thumb in order to win. I suck at the minigame too." Georgia said.

As the players finish rubbing their thumbs during the minigame, it was takeoff. A few seconds later, as expected, Ash lost. Georgia came in at 3rd though doing slightly better than Ash.

Drew however wins the minigame being the farthest than the others.

"Wow. Didn't expect to win this one. Although my thumb hurts a bit." Drew said as he shakes his hand.

"Man, why must I do this minigame?" Ash said groaning.

"At least you lost. I figured there's something flimsy for that minigame." Georgia said taunting.

"I'm still ahead. We'll still see who's the winner." Ash said. It was then stated that Ash and Georgia now have a video game rivalry with each other. Georgia has ways to take out Ash. Starting out, she uses a Setback Shell on him.

"Hey!" Ash pouted.

Georgia smirks at Ash and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Real mature." Ash said sarcastically.

Georgia rolls the dice and was able to get a number high enough where she passes by Ash and Cameron but was still facing the Goomba Tower.

"Now watch. Watch how the master does it." Georgia said pressing her luck on the Goomba Tower. She was feeling confident to make sure she's able to take the normal path. Her confidence was too high as then she was decided to go on the Bowser route.

"Crap..." Georgia said as she slams her head down on the desk.

Ash starts to snicker quietly for Georgia not hearing. But of course, she hears it.

"Be quiet..." Georgia demanded.

It was now Ash's turn. He was deciding to use the Custom Dice Block but he's saving it for a sooner use. Instead, he's trying his luck again on the Goomba Tower.

"Please...just please..." Ash said as he quietly praised on the decision. It was shown. Ash still gets to be on the regular path!

"Whew! For a sec there," Ash said with relief.

It was then Cameron's turn. He was in front of the Goomba Tower. What's his path? Well, as it spins, it lands on...Bowser's path.

Cameron sees himself in shock of this. Looks to be that the two are in that path.

"Well, looks like I'm heading to you, babe." Cameron said.

"At least we're together in this. Please comfort me here." Georgia said.

Even with the high number he rolled on his turn, Drew was close to the Goomba Tower. He lands on a item space in which...wait! This was the item he wanted earlier. The Custom Dice Block!

"Hey! Looks like I got it after all." Drew said smiling.

The turn is now finished. Minigame roulette spins again. The minigame chosen is...Hop Till You Drop! It's a race to the finish!

The minigame starts as the players try to get ahead of each other. Ash however makes some room making sure he doesn't fall off. It was starting to go well until Georgia jumps on him and it was then where Ash loses as he got in 4th place where everyone else finishes. Drew is in fact, the winner of the minigame.

"Hah! She got you, Ash!" Cameron said laughing.

"This isn't over yet..." Ash said growling.

The next turn starts out with Georgia in the Bowser zone. "Be careful, babe." Cameron said being cautious of his girlfriend.

Georgia rolls her dice and things take a bit worse for her. She lands on a Piranha Plant space where she would be pushed back a few more spaces. She was lucky however, only 1 space pushed back.

It was now Ash's turn. He now uses the Custom Dice Block in order to see the best place he lands. He's some spaces from a Chain Chomp so he's not landing on that space. He sees a Vs. space and decides it was time for him to choose another minigame to excel at. So he hits a 4 and lands on that space.

It was time for the next minigame. The items this time are more crazy based. This time, Ash chooses another luck based minigame which is Pachinko Wizard.

"Anybody up for more luck?" Ash asked.

"I better win this one." Georgia said.

Whenever Ash plays this mingame, he chooses the spot where it's his favorite color. He's using that same strategy to ensure he wins.

After everyone chooses their spots, it was a moment later to see who gets eliminated first. As the spiny falls, pressure was on with these four.

A moment later, the spiny egg lands on Georgia. Wow, not good luck by far during this.

"What?! No! Grrr...I see why you chose this..." Georgia said starting to get angry.

"Might not want to get that anger high. I might not win." Ash said.

The next round then takes it between the boys. They take their spots and waited to see where the spiny egg would land on. Drew's hope was lost as the spiny falls on him a moment later.

"Crap! Ash, I wanted that green spot!" Drew said.

It was now only up to Ash and Cameron. Which one is the winner? Both boys take their spots and waited for the spiny egg to fall down. Ash takes the red while Cameron takes the yellow. Their pressure was raised up. It won't be another moment until the spiny lands on, much to his surprise...Ash meaning that Cameron is the winner of the minigame!

"Crap! So close!" Ash said in defeat.

"Great job, Cammy!" Georgia said as she high fives her boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." Cameron said as the two share a few seconds of kiss.

After the minigame was over, Cameron chooses the item in his desire.

"Let's see...Ash, were you going to pick the Chaos Kamek for winning?" Cameron asked.

"Not really. But I'm scared with that item." Ash said. So far, Ash is in first. If Cameron uses the item, where would Ash be at instead?

"Not only you would lose your place, but it would help Georgia to be ahead despite what place she will end up on." Cameron explained.

"Aw. I really love it whenever Cammy helps me even if we're opponents of what game we play." Georgia said admiring her boyfriend's help.

"Continue with your first place and see what happens." Cameron said warning Ash.

Ash gulps at Cameron's comment. He was doing good so far and what happens now? He then chooses the item he wants being the Starman while Drew picks the Setback Shell.

It was now happening. Cameron's turn is up as he starts to use the Chaos Kamek. This could be a real game changer.

"Ash...time to be in last place. This is for you, Georgie." Cameron said using the devious item.

The effect of the item passes on as the players position changes on the board. First off, Ash isn't in first place anymore as he's now back in front of the Goomba Tower. That was one helpful thing but not for his girlfriend, Georgia ends up at the beginning of the Bowser Zone.

"Oh...whoops. Sorry, babe." Cameron apologized.

"Well...at least he's behind now." Georgia said forgiving her boyfriend.

Who's in first then? Much to his surprise, it was actually Drew. He didn't expect to take where Ash was on the board.

As the item's effect is over, Cameron continues with his turn. He was able to get out of the Bowser zone having to approach Drew on the board.

Drew uses his Custom Dice Block as he rolls a 10. He was getting as far from Cameron as possible to ensure he doesn't win. After all, sometimes, he and Georgia are a team sometimes when they play video games.

"Ash! Don't worry! I'm gonna win this for you!" Drew said.

"Really? You mean it?" Ash questioned by Drew's help.

"Yeah. You're my best friend. Those two seem to be on a team of their own. Let's do ours!" Drew said.

"Right! Georgia and Cameron, get ready to face defeat!" Ash said raising his fist.

"Cammy, let's beat them to dust." Georgia said.

"You got it, babe." Cameron said as the two share a fist bump together.

It turns out that so far, Georgia is in last place. However, this can work to her benefit. She was given a free item for being in last place. She stops a item roulette where she was given a Lakitu Leech. This is another thing for her benefit in last place as well. The game now announces whoever is in last place chooses the minigame and so Georgia picks the minigame best suited for her.

"Let's see if you two can stay within the limits of shock. We're playing Amp My Style." Georgia said.

"Ash, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure either one of us wins this." Drew said.

Ash nods at the help of his best friend. He was hoping Drew can push through for him.

As the minigame begins, the players have to be cautious of the shock lines around them. Unfortunately, both Georgia and Cameron got booted out of the mingame early on. It was up between Ash and Drew.

After some seconds pass by, Ash was close to win. Drew was at top where the room in the minigame was getting clamped.

"Good job, Drew." Ash gives thanks.

Drew smiles and nods as a response to Ash.

The next turn starts, Georgia carelessly rolls the dice block landing her in the same Piranha Plant space from earlier.

"Don't worry, babe. If you're still behind, just know I'm in need of help to ensure of win." Cameron said.

Georgia takes a glimpse of her boyfriend. She always knew that he would be in aid of her whenever it is needed. She then blows a kiss at him where Cameron feels flustered by it.

"You'll get more of that when we win this." Georgia said.

Cameron nods his head forward and gets along with the game.

Ash wasn't gonna let being behind lose the game. There was a reason why he has that Super Star. He goes on using it in which he rolls a 6 which is then multiplied to a 12. He faces again the Goomba Tower where he carelessly presses the button and it lands on the Bower's route.

The star runs out when he lands in the Bowser zone. His run wasn't continued. He was now stuck with Georgia.

Cameron was next. He wasn't gonna let Drew win for Ash. He uses his sabotage item being a Blooper where it cuts Drew's roll in half.

"Watch out, Drew. I'm stopping by." Cameron said.

Cameron's luck begins to grow as he also receives a Super Star from an item space he lands. He snickers for having that item in his disposal.

Finally, Drew's turn. He was warned enough from Cameron as he notices the Super Star on Cameron's use. So he uses a Setback Shell to push him back.

"Stay away from me!" Drew said as he uses the item. Cameron was pushed back a couple spaces and Drew continues onward however thanks to the Blooper that Cameron used, Drew's roll was cut in half. He then lands on a...Bowser space.

"Uh-oh." Drew said gulping. A Bowser roulette shows a number of bad choices and it lands on where Drew has to go back 10 spaces.

"Crap!" Drew said in anger.

"Ha ha!" Cameron said taunting.

"I was getting close!" Drew said.

Tension was high between the four players. The turn ends with another minigame in which this time Ash chooses. "Now a minigame to my benefit." Ash said.

Out of the choices Ash was given, he chooses Point 'n' Shoot.

The players were getting competitive following the minigame's rules as they find different enemies. It was getting a close as in the end Cameron won but the others were stuck in 2nd place.

The tiebreaker breaks as the three roll their dices and Ash got second but Georgia was in last.

The next turn starts. After it has been awhile since she was stuck in it, Georgia was finally able to escape from the zone. She then lands on an extra space space boosting her to 5 more spaces to continue. She was starting to catch up leaving Ash behind.

Ash was next and his fears grow as he rolls a 5 expecting him to land on a Bowser space. However, as the roulette shows up, they're not bad choices. This took Ash by surprise. He stops the roulette as it lands on to advance 10 spaces forward. He then was able to get out of Bowser Zone and was able to pass by Georgia.

"See ya!" Ash said taunting. He then sticks his tongue at Georgia. Georgia growls back at Ash.

Next was Cameron's turn. It's time for him to take revenge of Drew. He uses the Super Star and rolls a high number, specifically a 18. Enough not only to pass by Drew but also reach the final obstacle, The Whomp. In order to pass, the Whomp can take 6 hits.

Cameron takes his confidence and rolls the dice. "Please, be a 6. Please!" Cameron begged. Unfortunately, he didn't pass. He rolled a 3 taking out half of the Whomp's life.

"Crap." Cameron said in defeat.

"Yes! I still have a chance!" Drew said in excitement.

"You can do it, Drew!" Ash cheered.

Drew's turn is next and he pushes back Cameron from the Whomp using the Backwards Bill. "Eat this, bud!" Cameron was pushed back 5 spaces and Drew advances onward. He is now a space behind Cameron. The tension between the two raises high.

It was time for yet another minigame. This time, thanks to Ash passing by Georgia, she is now in last place so she has the option of which minigame to choose. Of course, she chooses one that she's good at but also one that Ash excels as well. The minigame being played is Starring Artist.

While he was confused on the last round, Ash still managed to win the minigame with Georgia having to be in second place. The two have sharp stylus skills.

This is now what looks to be the final turn. Drew and Cameron are close but Ash and Georgia are starting to catch up. She was able to get past the Chain Chomp and is nearing both Cameron and Drew. To her luck, she receives a Crazy Kamek in order to sabotage Drew.

In his next turn, Ash proceeds bypassing the Chain Chomp and Georgia but still lands on a Piranha Plant space. Much to his luck however, he was pushed back 1 space.

"Good. I'm almost there, Drew. Don't let Cameron win!" Ash said.

Cameron's turn is up where he's not letting a single chance of Drew making his way to the goal. He uses a Dash mushroom because he knows that he was getting a low number so he needed a boost. From the dice block, he gets a 2. Of course, that's where the need of a dash mushroom rolls in. His dice block total now bumps up to a 5. It was enough for him to reach the Whomp again. Can Cameron knock out the Whomp?

Everyone's heart is beating. However, it was very close, thankfully for both Ash and Drew. Cameron rolls a 2 taking 2 hits to the Whomp. This is their final chance. The Whomp has one health point left.

"Oh my god, if someone finishes it off the next turn..." Cameron said.

Drew is now up and his chance was finally shown to defeat and win. He doesn't use the Dash Mushroom despite the extra dice block given at the end of the minigame. To his and Ash's luck, he rolled an 8. Enough to reach the Whomp!

"Time to end this!" Drew said.

"No!" Both Cameron and Georgia screamed in unison.

Drew rolls the dice block when he reaches the Whomp and hits a 2. He finishes off the Whomp and conquered the game of Mario Party. He did it. While Ash technically lost, he and Drew on in their team to defeat Cameron and Georgia.

The final places are shown: Drew, 1st. Cameron, 2nd. Ash, 3rd. Georgia, 4th.

"We did it!" Drew said cheering.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Take that!" Ash said pointing at the couple.

Both Cameron and Georgia look down at the desks in defeat while Ash and Drew jumps up in excitement.

* * *

**(4:30 PM)**

It was now the end of the club. All of the members leave while Kenny sets up his Wii U again. Ash and Drew meets up with the couple before the day ends.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that you didn't win." Ash said.

"That's okay. This was fun though. I hope one day we do this again." Cameron said.

"Yeah. And you two were fierce. Those are the kind of gamers like my boyfriend here that I expect in this club! From then onwards, we're friends but we're also rivals. Expect for us to go down with us for what games we play in the future." Georgia said in amazement.

"Neat! So we'll see you next Monday?" Ash asked.

"You bet! We'll see you then!" Georgia said.

"Bye!" Cameron said as the two hold hands and walk out of the room.

"Man. They're so awesome. I know Georgia said she's a skilled gamer but we did have the same skills as she did. I'm glad we're friends with those two." Ash said.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, dude." Drew said farewell to Ash.

"You too, man." Ash said as he picks up his backpack and heads out waiting for his mom and brother to arrive.

Kenny was the only one left to leave as he is finishing up packing. He walks out of the room until something falls out of his pocket. He bends down to pick the item up. It was a small picture of something.

"Whoops. Man..." Kenny says as he looks at the picture for a moment. He then continues with..."If anybody finds out I have a crush on her, I'll die of embarrassment." He proceeds out of the room.

* * *

Outside, both Cameron and Georgia wait for their parents to stop by and pick them up. They have a small conversation.

"Well, those two were very fun gamers. I'm sorry we didn't win that party, babe. I feel like letting you down." Cameron said as he look down on the gorund.

"Nonsense. Cammy, you tried your best to defeat Drew and you almost won. That's what it takes for you to defeat them. I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend." Georgia said.

"Really?" Cameron said as he looks up to her face.

"Yes. You're the best and I love you." Georgia said.

"You're the best too, babe." Cameron said as the two sealed their lips into a kiss that lasted 10 seconds before Cameron's mother arrives. She honks at the two which ended their blissful kiss.

"Oop! Mom's here! Got to go. Bye, babe!" Cameron said as he opens the back door of his mom's car and sits in closing the door. Georgia waves at Cameron as a farewell before they see each other tomorrow.

It was a minute after Cameron left. Georgia checks around her surroundings. She wanted to make sure nobody's around. She walks away from the entrance and makes her way to the side of the school. She bends down dropping her backpack and looks for the item she finds until she touches it and grabs it out.

"Here it is." She said. What she took out is a spray can. She squeezes the nozzle releasing the ink out and decided to do a piece of art of her own. It took some minutes but she finished spray painting the side of the school's wall having to make a medium sized G filled with her color, green.

"And that's how it's done." Georgia said as she puts the spray can back into her backpack and runs off quickly before someone sees her.

* * *

**And that's chapter! As usual, I hope you enjoyed this heated session between the players in this. I literally played Island Tour while doing this having to use inspiration for this chapter. Let me tell you, I used to do occasional sessions of playing Island Tour but I don't do much of it now. Instead, I do occasional sessions for playing Super Mario Party on Switch. **

**Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy Georgia's introduction to the story? I understand if you don't like the pairing between both Cameron and Georgia but this is one of the rare shippings being introduced in this story.**

**I did however put two mysterious things at the end of the chapter. First off, Kenny's photo that he dropped. What photo was it? He mentioned of a crush...that is, who?**

**Finally, Georgia actually graffiti the side of the school. What was she up to?**

**Many of the questions will be answered in future chapters! Next time, Misty and Gary have their one-on-one match after school. Can Misty prove her worth of being on the basketball team?**

**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review. I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	8. May's Basketball Lessons

**Hello, readers! Welcome to the next chapter of this story! I hope you've been enjoying the story by far! There are more chapters to arrive and I have lots of ideas to go for! Even new future shippings to introduce! But for right now, let's get on with this story for right now. Last time, Ash and Drew walk in their video game club meeting Cameron and also his girlfriend, Georgia. This time, Misty and May happens to run into Gary and May preps Misty for her upcoming match with Gary. Can Misty prove to Gary that she shows her worth of being in the basketball team? Read and find out! This is my first time doing an Egoshipping chapter just like with Laserbladeshipping so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: May's Basketball Lessons!**

**September 9, 2014 (Pallet High) (1:00 PM)**

It was after lunch, Serena and May were heading to their class until they're caught up with Misty. It seems she needs a favor...

"Man, eating lunch was quite through. I'm gonna feel so stuffed during Algebra..." May said having to lay a hand on her stomach.

"OMG, May! You have to stop eating so much so fast! I know you're hungry every day but slow down a bit!" Serena said smiling before she pats her back.

May starts to groan feeling the pats from Serena.

"Come on, I'm sure you're gonna be fine in class..." Serena said having to pull up May's arms as she starts to fall a bit.

As the two walk, Misty heads up and sees the two and greets.

"Hey, May! Ooh...what's wrong with you?" Misty asked seeing the condition May's in.

"She ate a lot during lunch. She's a go-getter girl." Serena said.

"Wow. That's something. Well, anyway, I just want to ask if we can have some girl talk tonight over at your place. Just the three of us hanging out." Misty said.

"Yeah, sure! We would love too!" Serena said.

While the trio are walking with May trying to digest her food, they happen to hear of a voice. That seems familiar to Misty...

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Basketball player. Haven't seen you since last week." The voice said as it reveals to be Gary.

"Gary! What do you want?" Misty asked.

"Heh. Just to let you know that I still remember when you challenged me to a basketball match this week. So I have decided to make the match happening tomorrow while there's no practice! Once again, I hope to see the best of you!" Gary said smirking.

Misty starts to take a grin having to hear of Gary again. It has been a week since the two have interacted and she still can't stand his attitude. It was already clear that she and him are basketball rivals. Honestly, to her, his attitude is more worse than her sisters.

"Ha! Smell you later!" Gary said as he starts walking away from the trio.

"God..." Misty said groaning.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Serena asked.

"I can't stand him! I was lucky to have May with me to defeat that guy during practice last week and now I have to beat him tomorrow! I don't know everything about Basketball! I just joined as it's a new thing for me to try out." Misty said.

"Hey, I can teach you how to play basketball." May insisted. It seems her stomach starts to feel better.

"Wait, really?" Misty asked seeing some hope inside of her.

"Yeah! We can meet after school and I can teach you! I mean, I know what it means to be a basketball player and that's what I grow up to be!" May said.

"Awesome! Wait, in the gym?" Misty asked.

"Actually, we can do it at my house! I have a backyard with a basketball hoop. We can practice there." May said.

"Really?" Misty asked. May nods with a smile and then the two hug each other. "Thanks May."

"You're welcome. It's what I can do to-OH..." May said before she feels something in her stomach.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Looks like I'm still feeling stuffed..." May said before she runs off and heads for the nearest restroom. "Out of my way!"

From the end of the hallway, May's vomiting can be heard. Looks like she needs to lessen her meal plan.

* * *

**May's House (4:00 PM)**

May gets out of the upstairs bathroom after finally taking care of her vomiting problem. Lesson learned for her not to eat alot at once whenever it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Speaking of lessons, she now has a student of her own for her lesson on playing Basketball being Misty.

Her parents left her alone after they went out to eat at a restaurant after hearing of May's problems. She gets ready for Misty's arrival.

"Okay...now finally that is taken care of..." May said as she wipes her mouth. "Now to wait for Misty."

She walks downstairs and then past the kitchen/dining room, she opens the door leading out to her backyard. Her backyard consists of being some court of basketball. It's where she practices of playing basketball other than at school.

She sits at a nearby chair until she hears the doorbell. "That could be Misty!" May said as she gets up from the chair and walks to the front of the house. She opens the front door and it appears to be her!

"Misty! Hey!" May greeted.

"Hi, May. Are you feeling better?" Misty asked.

"Yeah...I get so hungry often but that's over with so...welcome to May's Basketball Training!" May said.

The two walk to the backyard seeing May's basketball in the middle of what she calls it 'her court'.

"Alright, here at May's basketball training, you will learn the lessons needed to become an average basketball player like myself even though I'm top tier at playing. In the end, you will be in ship shape ready to face Gary tomorrow. You ready?" May asked.

"Yep! Teach me all of your basketball skills!" Misty said.

"Okay, lesson one. Of course in basketball, all that is needed for some energy to throw the basketball into the hoop is by the dribbling. I'm sure you already know how it works." May said.

"Yep. I have dribbled much but is there more to having to dribble and such?" Misty wondered.

"Well, let's start with the positions first. First off, you know that there's 5 people out on the court. They each have their own positions helping out to ensure the ball lands in the hoop. Positions include, Point Guard, Shooting Guard, Small Forward, Power Forward, and Center. Usually I'm the Shooting Guard since I throw the last second shots needed for the team. Now, exactly what position are you doing?" May asked.

"Um, I think I'm the small forward. I mean, I am a bit shorter than you." Misty said.

"Good. Of course, other girls in the team play other positions too like Zoey and on the bench, are the rest of the team sitting until needed. Now onto shots." May said. "Hold on just a minute." She said as she walks into her house to bring out a chalkboard that she brought recently. Misty questions as to why she runs back in the house.

On the chalkboard, she already has written up the different kind of shots to teach.

"Where did you get the chalkboard?" Misty asked.

"Actually I purchased it myself. I brought it online and while my parents were out shopping, I was with them and got the chalkboard myself." May explained.

"Fancy." Misty added.

"Okay, now to shots. What I drew (yes, drew) on the board is the different shots that different basketball players do. First is a layup." May said as she points at a small demonstration of the layup on the board.

"I know those! Basic shot of basketball." Misty said as she raises her hand in excitement.

"Correct! Just jump up as you're running to the basket. Now onto other shots. These might be a bit more complicated than you think. First up is my favorite shot when it comes to playing basketball, a dunk shot." May said pointing to the demonstration of a dunk shot.

"Ooh, I heard of those. Kind of a hardcore shot, don't you think?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but it's so satisfying. I remember making some good dunk shots to score points. Why don't you try it out? Let me give you some room and you can attempt." May said as she moves her chalkboard and gives the basketball to Misty.

Misty takes a deep breath and starts to dribble a bit running around May's backyard. She then jumps as high as possible to reach the basket but unfortunately, she falls to the ground. She didn't even make the dunk.

"Ow!" Misty said.

"Misty! You alright?" May asked.

"Yeah. This might be a tough shot to nail." Misty said.

"Okay, look. Watch as how I manage to do a dunk." May said. Misty gets back up on her feet and walks besides the court to witness May.

May takes the basketball and dribbles around in a similar way that Misty did before except May was able to make the shot. She jumps up high enough to reach the goal and forces the ball in the basket. She also grabs her hands on the hoops.

"See?" May said.

"Wonderful!" Misty said with her eyes sparkling.

May jumps down from the hoop and reclaims her basketball.

"I don't know. I'm kinda short to try to make a dunk like that. I just really like how you just nail it anyway." Misty said.

"Well, if you don't think about making that shot, there's other shots we can try. Remember, I can teach all people what there is needed in basketball." May said as she starts spinning the basketball on the tip of her finger.

"Teach me the rest. I would still to learn from what's it's like for such a basketball player like you have to offer." Misty said.

"Very well, you might just be my number one fan. I really like that we're friends together, Misty. Just know once I teach you and you know much about playing basketball, we'll be great teammates to each other." May said.

"Thanks, May. Now, onto the next shot, sir!" Misty said as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Hahahaha! I'm no general, Misty. But whatever you say." May said laughing.

She then moves to the next shot to be learned. "Well next shot is a hook shot. This one is what I like to call the 'over the head' shot." May said.

"So how do you do it?" Misty asked.

"Well, give yourself some distance. Now which one of your arms is the longest?" May asked.

"Ummm...my arms are in equal size..." Misty said as she shows her arms to May.

"Oh, well. Just use your throwing arm and ensure that it lands in the basket. Try calling it a long shot." May said.

"Alright." Misty said. She walks some feet from the basket and throws the basketball using her right arm and throws a far shot which happens to luckily land in the basket and go through the hoop.

"Woah! That was good! Misty, you got strong arms!" May said in amazement.

"Yeah! To be truthful, I have stronger arms than my sisters." Misty said.

"Well, I think there's your strength playing this sport. Do you ever work out with those arms?" May asked.

"Yeah, actually, I exercise and do some yoga whenever I want to relax and have some peace from my sisters." Misty said.

"Sounds like you're the person that wants to meditate often." May said.

"Yep. I actually have a water fountain in my backyard near the garden so I just relax outside whenever." Misty said.

"Well, keep working out like that and you might just be as strong as me." May said giving a thumbs up.

Misty smiles back as she picks up the basketball from the ground. She's really learning the tips from May.

"Now, the next shot. This one is another simple one. You see that board behind the hoop?" May asked pointing to her basketball hoop.

Misty nods as a response in which case it's a yes.

"If you happen to hit the ball against that board and it lands through the hoop, that's a bank shot. It might just be a lucky shot if you happen to accidentally knock it against the board." May explained.

"Interesting shot." Misty said.

"Wanna try?" May said.

"Sure. Lemme at it." Misty said. She dribbles the ball on the court and jumps up towards the basket throwing the ball at the board but instead the ball did hit the board but it hits Misty's head. Misty falls down to the ground with a slight injury on her forehead.

"Misty! Are you okay?" May asked running to Misty's aid.

"I'm fine, yes. That hurts." Misty said as she rubs her forehead.

"Well, I did say it was kind of a lucky shot. Don't worry, you're gonna get it." May said as she pats Misty's shoulders.

"I hope so. I learned some things about you being a great basketball player." Misty said.

"Well, we're almost done. There's one more shot to be learned in this course of basketball and it's called the Fade Away. This one is hard to make." May said.

"What do I have to do?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's actually a backwards shot. If you're jumping backwards, there's actually the option to throw it from behind and hope it falls through the basket." May said.

"You can actually do that?" Misty asked.

"Yes. It's actually a tricky shot to be done and only once in my basketball career have I done it." May said.

"I don't know...should I try it?" Misty asked twiddling her fingers.

"Give it a go. See if you can do that shot better than how I did it." May said as she picks up the basketball from the ground and tosses it to Misty.

Misty takes another deep breath and starts to dribble around the backyard. Until it was time to make the shot, Misty closes her eyes and focuses on herself. She takes a moment until...she tosses the ball backwards.

When the moment she throws the ball backwards, things slow down. It was an intense moment. It seems the ball heads its way to the basket. Misty still has her eyes closed until she hears a sound. She opens them up and wait...something miraculous happened!

She opens her eyes and turns around and sees that the ball actually went in through hoop. Her reaction was nothing of a word and so was May's.

"Holy...crap." Misty said.

"Misty..." May said. She didn't say anything else until the start of the next minute. "That was awesome! I can't believe it!"

Misty starts to jump up and down hearing May's reaction. "I didn't think that would happen!"

"Me neither, honestly! It was a tricky shot!" May said.

"So wait, does this mean...?" Misty asked.

"Yep! You're so ready to take on Gary tomorrow!" May said smiling.

"I can't believe it! I think I'm so excited tomorrow to rub that punk's face!" Misty said raising her fist.

"Okay, calm down, Mist. I think you're acting a bit much like me." May said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Misty said rubbing her arm.

"It's okay. You're gonna do great tomorrow." May said.

"Yeah. And to make sure that I will..." Misty said before she picks up the basketball. She then starts to spin it on her finger just like how May does it.

"Yo! You got that spinning!" May said clapping her hands.

"I would like to call this my lucky spin as part of my newly skilled basketball career. Thanks to you." Misty said.

May smiles seeing how much she trained Misty. She knew that she was ready for tomorrow's match with Gary.

* * *

**September 10, 2014 (Pallet High Gym) (3:15 PM)**

It was now time for the basketball match between Misty and Gary. May decided to come along to spectate and see how Misty is able to overcome Gary. The two now enter the gym with some communication.

"It's time, Misty. You think you got this?" May asked.

"Yep! I was hardly sleeping last night. I just felt too excited doing this match." Misty said.

"Well, I'll be referring the match and I brought from home, my point score tally." May said bringing out an item which has numbers that can be flipped over.

"Ooh, neat." Misty said.

"As a basketball fan/player, I have basketball merchandise around my house. Even a bed styled after basketball." May said with a wink.

The girls walk into the gym only to find Gary already in there spinning his basketball on his fingertip.

"There he is, Misty." May said.

"God. Well, there's nothing to lose. I'm sure I can beat his sporty kicks." Misty said with her energy and herself filled with confidence. She was ready for this, no matter what. May trained her well and it's time for the match.

Gary turns around and stops spinning his basketball and starts dribbling it making his way to the girls. "Well, well. Wasn't sure if you were gonna show up at all!"

"Hey, I'm not turning down a challenge from you! I'm no puny basketball player! I know what it takes being a basketball player." Misty arguing.

"Oh, is that so? Well, show me your basketball skills, Missy!" Gary said. He even intentionally said Misty's name wrong.

"It's Misty! God, give me the darn ball. I'll show what a basketball player I am." Misty said with some irritation grabbing the basketball out of Gary's clutches.

"Hey, Misty, if you're a bit warm or sweaty, I got some sport drinks in my backpack." May offered.

"Thanks." Misty said.

"Good luck. You can do this." May said with a wink.

Misty smiles back at May and proceeds to the middle of the gym where Gary is across her. Misty goes inside of her head with some thought.

"Alright, the match between Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak will begin. Players, be on one side of the court. Whoever makes it to 10 points wins!" May said explaining the rules like a referee.

_"Okay, Misty, you can do this. If you can show that annoyance that you can be a basketball player, then you got a reason why you're in the team. I can show everyone. Even my sisters."_

Misty takes a deep breath in closing her eyes and then some seconds after, the match begins!

Misty dribbles the ball while Gary starts to stretch his arms out blocking Misty's way as he follows her path trying to throw the ball into the goal.

"You won't even make that shot into the hole, you might as well give it up already while we're starting this." Gary said taunting.

Misty keeps a silent grin on her face having no anger to be released as the game goes on. She runs away from Gary until she was able to make a clear shot where Gary wasn't blocking her.

Gary has his eyes follow the ball as it makes it into the hoop and goes through it making Misty in the lead with 2 points. Good start for her!

Misty was feeling happy making that shot being of course the layup. She runs over to where the basketball is still bouncing and then picks it up and walks to in front of Gary.

"What do you think of that?" Misty said having to spin the basketball on top of her fingertip.

"Pffft...That's not even a real shot. Doesn't even count." Gary said.

"Oh, well, why did my new basketball bestie/tutor flipped the scoreboard numbers showing I have 2 points?" Misty said as she guided her hand towards May who flipped the score numbers with Misty in the blue and Gary as the red.

"Wha-?" Gary said with a bit of confusion. He then turns his head back to Misty.

"She knows a lot about basketball. It counts and she knows how a layup works." Misty said.

"Grrr...this isn't over..." Gary growled.

Both Misty and Gary walk back to the center of the gym being across from each other except this time, Gary now has the ball.

This time, for the next two points, May takes a whistle out of her backpack. Yep, another thing she packed.

"Alright, time for whoever can get the next two points. Misty is in the lead, Gary Losing Oak has zero. When I blow the whistle, match starts. Both players, ready?" May said.

Both Misty and Gary stare at each other with some intensity set between the two of them while Gary is holding the basketball. One can even say that there's a spark igniting between their foreheads.

Just then, May blows the whistle indicating the next part of the match. "Game on!"

It was now Misty's turn to do her share of blocking. She wasn't gonna let Gary make it into a professional shot like she would do. Well, in the way May taught her.

"You know, you may have the ball. But a steal is what's needed for the fans to roar out the name, Misty the Tomboyish Basketball Player!" Misty said.

"Heh. That name will never catch on!" Gary said with a smirk.

He then dribbles trying to pass Misty and throws the ball into the goal just until when Misty was in position of where the ball would land and sure enough...

It lands right as she catches it. "Woo! Now watch this, so-called basketball jock." Misty said as she dribbles the ball for a bit then heads to Gary's side of the court and starts to close her eyes and takes a deep breath. She runs with enough speed and jumps up high. Fortunately, it was enough height for her to reach the basket and...

A hand slaps the ball? Wait...

The ball was pushed away from the basket as it turns out that Gary prevented the shot to happen on the goal.

"What the?" Misty said in confusion.

Gary runs towards Misty's goal with her going after him. "Oh no, you're not, buster! Not after last Wednesday!"

Gary starts to smirk and laugh at her when he does the same shot being a slam dunk into the basket that is with enough speed and height.

"Bam! That's how that shot's done, Missy!" Gary said with taunt.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am Misty!" Misty yelled with anger.

"Yeah, well, you're Missy to me." Gary said as he teases her with some laughter.

May flips the red numbers on the scoreboard in which now both players are tied for the lead. It's some time until the match comes to an end.

**30 minutes later...**

May flips the numbers on the blue side of the scoreboard where Misty scores a point having to do a long shot where Gary was feeling shocked seeing how strong Misty's arms be.

The score is now at a tie with 8 points. The next basket is the final score...

"Alright, the next basket is the last basket to make the final 2 points. Whoever gets the basket, wins!" May said.

"Man, I don't get it. I have been playing basketball for some time and you're already getting good? Those shots are crazy the way you did it!" Gary said.

"I have an awesome tutor." Misty said as she looks towards to May in which the two have a smile at each other.

"Players, ready?" May asked before she blows the whistle.

This time around, Misty has the ball while Gary prepares himself to steal the ball from Misty.

"And game on!" May said before she blows the whistle.

Misty starts dribbling a bit before she starts to run from Gary as he starts to chase in pursuit of the ball. Misty comes to a stopping point where she's in front of Gary and starts to passes the ball onto each of her hands before starting to run again.

"You don't think I got game, do you? Well, get ready for the finishing shot of the day!" Misty said. She closes her eyes once again and takes another deep breath before having to do the lucky shot she was able to do yesterday.

May was feeling questioned of what Misty was doing while she was focusing herself. _What's Misty doing? Wait, she's not...?" _May thought as she comes to a realization of Misty's next action.

The moment of truth began. Misty starts to actually throw the ball backwards from her and she's also some distance from Gary's basket. She still has her eyes closed with some hope she would make that shot. Gary was witnessing that shot being made as it went over his head and found himself in shock. His head turns to his basket and was he about to lose to a new, fresh basketball tomboy?

Well...

The ball happens to hit the board instead and makes an impact heading straight to Misty's head. Gary seeing this was enjoyable. He starts to snicker covering his hand to his mouth.

The ball hits Misty's head as she falls down receiving an ouch from her mouth. "Misty!" May exclaimed as she runs over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...wait, the ball! Where is it?!" Misty yelled.

"Looking for this?" Gary asks as he was able to grab the ball while Misty was laying on the ground. He's also, of course, spinning the ball at his fingertips.

Misty starts to stand up and reasserts herself seeing Gary ahead of her and running to the basket.

"NOOOOO!" Misty dramatically cried out while reaching her arm out in the direction to Gary. Gary jumps up and the basket falls through the hoop counting it as a swish.

Misty sees a few tears run down her eyes as Gary makes the final shot. She then turns over seeing that May walks back to her scoreboard and is about to show the final score.

"Sorry, Misty..."

**Final Score: 08-10**

"God darnit..." Misty said as she looks down to the floor.

"Heh. Looks like I win! Told you I'm the superior basketball player. You're nothing but a loser! You should just quit like I said in the beginning." Gary said as he walks to a defeated Misty.

Misty hearing this was the definition of the annoyance she hears from Gary. She gets back up on her feet and she wan't gonna let another pest talk her down. She is feeling quite furious.

"To heck with you! I don't care of what you say! I know that I'm an excellent basketball player! I may be new at this. but at least it's a process of learning! I'm not quitting and I should strive myself to be a great basketball player like May! So go ahead and say what you want about my skills! I'm not listening to you." Misty yelled as she closes her eyes, looks away from Gary, and crosses her arms.

Gary didn't say a word hearing Misty. There was only one thing he said before he went off and gives a "talk to the hand" signal to her. "Humph." And so the bane of her existence is away going back to his home.

May then walks back to Misty putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, May. I lost..." Misty said.

"Don't be sorry...you did amazing! I'm proud you did some of the skills I did as a basketball player." May said with a big smile.

"But still, I lost against an experienced basketball player..." Misty said.

"Don't listen to him. He's a brat himself. You're on the rise of becoming an awesome basketball player like me!" May said with amazement.

"Thanks. I'm glad. I deserve to have a spot on that team. I'm glad you're my best friend in this team, May." Misty said.

"If you want, I can show and learn you some more tricks that I learned over the years of basketball." May said offering Misty some more lessons.

"Really? That would be amazing!" Misty said with excitement and sparkling stars in her eyes. "Teach me from the Competitive, Jock-tastic, Superstar Basketball Player, May Maple!"

May laughs at the title that Misty gave her. It's an even more funnier title than the one Drew said before they head to tryouts at the end of August.

"Well, come along to my house, Misty the Tomboyish Basketball Player! My family won't mind if you stay with us for dinner as well." May said.

"Hey, you used that name! It is catching on!" Misty said.

"Told you so." May said.

And so the two tomboy basketball players exit the gym and make their way to May's home where Misty learns more of the tricks May does in her basketball career. Of course, she lost to Gary, but in some time, she can try to be on the "over-the-top" ways to become an astounding basketball player like May.

* * *

**And that's chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To think of it, this is actually the first chapter where Ash and Drew don't actually appear despite being the main characters. This is does have something to do with both mainly May, Misty, and Gary.**

**Anyways, do you think Misty will be a great basketball player like May? There will be more chapters involving both Gary and Misty in the future so stay tuned for more egoshipping stuff.**

**Next time, while they haven't been talking for the past few days, May invites Drew to her home for a family dinner so that Drew can be able to make up with May.**

**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review. I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	9. Meet the Maples

**What's up, readers! Welcome back to another chapter to Pallet Town High! Before we get started on the chapter, gonna point out some things. First off, designs that were not mentioned. Just wanna say as a reminder that in this story, Ash has a variety of clothes to wear throughout this since in the anime, he wears a different suit for each region except for Johto since it's the same as he wore in Kanto. Not only that, but as mentioned in the first chapter, he also wears glasses. **

**Next, Serena. Her design is that she has long hair just like in ****_"The Life of Ash and Serena"_****. And no, she won't be cutting it. At least until it's needed. **

**Now, Drew. Only thing I should mention because he's a nerd like Ash and that the two are best friends is that he's not wearing glasses like him. That's it for him. **

**Last main character is May. Hard to say which to go with but I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter though. At times, she'll be wearing her usual outfit being the red vest but of course, at other times, she'll also be wearing her Emerald outfit as well. Not to mention, that while she's wearing a basketball team outfit as well along with Misty. **

**Speaking of which, the design for Misty. Mainly it would be her outfit when she traveled to Hoenn. I like that outfit better than the original one with her wearing suspenders.**

**Finally, Gary. His outfit, while I haven't seen those episodes yet, and anybody can clarify on me for this. The design for him is when he traveled to Sinnoh and wore a black shirt. Again, correct me on this if I'm mistaken. I apologize since I did hear he traveled to Sinnoh. I haven't watched alot of Sinnoh episodes yet though.**

**And one final thing in which it goes to all the characters so far in this story who wears hats or beanies or even bandannas in the anime, they don't wear them in this story. So, yes, Ash is not wearing his usual hat. Dawn's not wearing her beanie. May is not wearing her bandanna as well.**

**And that covers it for character designs in this story. I hope you look forward to more characters that I have planned in the future! There will be more coming up so stay tuned!**

**And now for the story, last time, Misty prepares for an upcoming match with her new rival, Gary. May teaches her but Misty was close enough to win the match and defeat Gary. This time, May introduces Drew to her family also in favor to make up after an argument she had to Drew last Friday at the end of the basketball game. **

**Is their friendship revived once Drew goes through a night with May's family? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meet the Maples!**

**September 12, 2014 (12:00 PM) (Pallet High)**

Another Friday has come. It was lunch time as Ash and Drew make their way to their table along with Clemont and the girls. They sit down with their trays while Ash is also at the ready playing on his 3DS as that's also his time in school where he can play games. Of course, he follows the rules of his teachers where they said no electronics in, or else they would get taken away and he has to wait until the end of the day to collect them.

Drew, on the other hand, seems silent. He's been feeling quiet for the past few days. He looks down at his phone trying to send yet another text to May. The two haven't been communicating with each other for the past few days. Not ever since last Friday where she was angered by the fact he didn't hang out with her family.

Ash sees this at the look of his best friend feeling quite gloomy.

"Drew...you've been feeling quite a wreck throughout this week. I know this is about May and that of your friendship with her." Ash said as he pats Drew's back.

"She hasn't talking to me for like, a week. She really wants me to meet her family tonight." Drew said.

"Hey, do you want me to come along for some help?" Ash asked as since then, the two have been best friends for almost a decade and pretty much when one of them is in trouble, they would have each other's back. That's how wholesome their friendship can be.

"No. This was my mistake. I don't need you to come along with me. I have to fix this. May's my other best friend and I still want to be friends with her." Drew said.

Ash nods at this seeing his friend hoping to reconcile with May. He really doesn't like whenever Drew's sad. It's at times where Drew is the cool dude looking after others while chilling but truth is, he cries too since he has a heart of his own. Ash then takes the bun off his cheeseburger and grabs the mayo packet from his tray and starts ripping the packet open with his teeth and squeezes the mayo pack around on top of the meat. Once there was enough mayo, Ash closes his bun and eats the cheeseburger.

The rest of their lunch has arrived where Serena, Shauna, Korrina, May, and Clemont all came by to sit down at their usual spots. Even May herself sits down next to Drew. Every lunch since Friday, the two sit next to each other still but they don't talk as much.

"Hey." May said quietly greeting Drew.

"Hi." Drew said as he turns his head to May.

The table seems to be quiet until halfway to lunchtime Drew starts to talk up to May.

"Don't worry. I'll meet your family tonight and we can be friends again." Drew said.

"Huh? That's not the point, Drew. The point is that we have to do things for each other. We're friends. When I tell you to meet my family, you have to be with them. Not with Ash's. Even with that punk brother of his." May said.

Ash quietly snickers at this hearing the nickname May give to his brother.

"Look, we'll meet the family tonight. But after, you have to promise me something." May said.

"Anything." Drew responded.

"You have to promise me that we are best friends no matter what and that nothing is going to destroy our friendship. We have to be best friends throughout high school. Promise?" May said.

"Promise." Drew responded.

The two shake hands together as they make a friendship promise to each other.

* * *

**(1:50 PM)**

The students walk into Norman's classroom as they take their seats when they notice someone's missing from the four friends themselves.

"Hey, where's Drew?" May asked.

"How should I know? Last I saw him, he said that he was going to the bathroom." Ash said.

"He's gonna be late..." Serena said.

"There's only 30 seconds left! He's gonna get tardy!" Ash exclaimed as he shows the girls his Pikachu watch indicating the time as class begins to start.

Once the 30 seconds has passed, the bell rings and Norman approaches to the classroom door. Outside, Drew is in such of a hurry running to Norman's classroom. It was then that when he approaches the door, the door was closed.

"Hey! Let me in!" Drew said he knocks the door with his fists.

"No. Go to tardy sweep." Norman said as he pointed a direction in front of Drew's eyes.

May didn't want to see her best friend arrive at a late time but she guided herself into her father's intervention with Drew as she gets up from her seat and makes her way in front of the classroom.

"What the? May, what are you doing?" Norman asked.

"Dad, let him inside. I really don't want to see him late today." May said as she approaches the door.

"But he's late." Norman said.

"He's my best friend. Look, tonight, he's gonna come over for a famiiy dinner and I'm gonna show you he's my friend no matter what." May said. She opens the door to allow him in the class.

"Thanks, May." Drew said.

"You're welcome, May." May replied as the two went by to their desks which of course to Norman's dismay, are by each other. They start to grab a textbook in which the two share.

_"Hmmm...those two...I'm keeping my eyes on those two..."_ Norman observed at his daughter and her special friend.

* * *

**Near Ash's house (3:00 PM)**

Day was done as the bus drops off Ash, Drew, and Red as they make their way to Ash's house. Red starts to walk away from the two as of course, he knows that Ash and Drew are not good runners.

"Later, losers. Spend your weekend doing pointless video games with no homework." Red said as then takes off running to Ash's home.

"Joke's on him. We actually do have some homework for this weekend." Ash said with some laughter along with his green-haired friend.

"So you're heading to May's tonight?" Ash continued asking.

"Yeah. Sorry if we can't play some games tonight but she's my friend. I have to do this to prove to her that she's my friend. You may be my best friend of all but she's my best..." Drew stopped before he looked at the words he's about to say.

"Your...?" Ash asked waiting for some continuation at that sentence.

"Girl friend." Drew said.

Ash's eyes widen at the term he hears from him. Girl friend? Well, basically, it's not what you would think it would mean. Almost, as to what Drew's explanation says.

"Well, not exactly, girlfriend but rather, girl friend. A girl who's your friend. That's it." Drew explained.

"Oh. I thought...well, you two have spent some time together by far for the last few weeks." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I was ready to be in a relationship with her yet though. I just want to be friends with her until the time comes. Just like you, I tend to ask a girl out but sometimes I just scare the girl." Drew said.

He then takes out the same selfie he and May share that she has in her phone with the two looking happy together.

"May's different. I don't want to screw this up for her. I'm going to that dinner, tonight." Drew said as he takes his phone into his pocket and starts to run back to his house without a goodbye to his best friend.

"Wait, Drew!" Ash screamed before Drew is off of Ash's vision. He then sighs in defeat as he walks to his home just with the thoughts of Drew.

* * *

**Drew's House (6:00 PM)**

Drew's room is something that some people would expect that is, if you compare it to Ash's room. Around the room, Drew's walls of course are painted green. When he and his family moved in when he was a little baby, he starts to admire the green walls and this room became his own. Not only that, but on his walls are some posters that are pinned. The posters he owns are mainly Pokemon.

Truth is, he wants to own those old-school Nintendo posters.

He has a medium-sized bed that is Mario Kart styled with Mario Kart pillow and sheets. He also has a bedside table with a lamp and in front of his bed is his TV with an entertainment center below with different consoles he owns. It includes a Gamecube, Wii, and Wii U. On his bedside table are 2 handheld consoles he owns being a Crystal White Nintendo DS and a Midnight Purple 3DS. A few feet from the left of his TV (from his perspective on his bed) is his game collection. Yes, a bookcase filled with numbers of different games he got. Not only that, but he also has them in alphabetical order and in each row in the bookcase specifically for a console.

Drew was able to run into his home 10 minutes later after the conversation he and Ash had. He was upstairs thinking about him and May's situation with the family dinner happening in about an hour. Since then, he's been thinking about the times so far he spent with May but he also took a shower and watched some TV kicking back in his Mario Kart styled bed when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Drew answered.

The door opens revealing a woman in her twenties with hair that is striking similar to Drew's in which case it's also green and is wearing a dark blue shirt with some pants to go with. She also has light brown skin with also green eyes like Drew's.

"Hey, mom." Drew said.

The woman is revealed to be Drew's mother named Chloe Hayden. The one who gave birth to Drew. Drew's the only child in his family and his parents are married as well so it's just the three in their home.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Chloe asks as she sits down on Drew's bed.

Drew sits up and explains the situation to his mother. "Well, I never asked you this but I want to be dropped off at May's tonight."

Chloe's eyes gives a confusing look to her son asking with the usual question, "Why?"

"Well, me and May got into a little fight and she wants me to meet her family in order to make it up and show that we're friends." Drew explained.

"Wait, is that why you're were feeling a bit unusual when I picked you up that night?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, yes. To be said, I know Ash is my best friend but May is another one I really like. She's an amazing girl who has a strong sense of playing basketball." Drew said.

"Oh..." Chloe responded.

"So can you drive me there?" Drew asks.

"Well, I guess it's gonna be me and your father eating in the living room watching TV. Go get dressed. I'll be in the car whenever you're ready." Chloe said.

"Thanks mom." Drew as then the two hug each other and Chloe leaves Drew's room as he goes inside his closet and picks out an outfit to wear.

"Hmmm..." Drew said as he has his finger near the mouth. He was a bit unsure of what outfit he wants to wear but instead he does have an outfit that is identical to his current outfit but with a reversal of colors so it's a black vest with a purple shirt underneath, however the pants are the same. He decides to take that as his outfit for dinner.

As he takes his outfit on, Drew notices something he finds in his closet. He looks to a corner and apparently it's a shoe box. Drew walks to the shoe box and opens it to find an item inside. It's a rose! This rose was a rose that Drew picked out when he was on his way home from school one time. He starts to think about it...

* * *

**Flashback begins... (1 day ago...)**

_Drew is walking his way home after he was dropped off the bus along with Ash and Red. Drew has homework to do so of course, he couldn't play any video games with Ash until it's done._

_He's walking along the sidewalk leading to his home until he sees something in the grass. He walks to the object and with close inspection, it's a rose! Drew starts to admire the rose as then he picks it up off the ground and decides to take it to home._

_Then, the rest of the walk went on as usual..._

**Flashback ends...**

After some thinking, Drew got an idea. He takes the rose out of the shoe box and looks at it. "I know what I must do." He puts the rose in his pocket and turns off the light switch in his closet. He also turns off his TV as well and is out of his room. He runs downstairs and walks out of the house seeing his mom's car already on with Chloe inside waiting for him.

He gets inside of the car with a question made by his mother, "Ready, sweetie?"

Drew responds with a nod and the car pulls away from the driveway while inside takes a look at the rose he found. He wants to make this night a reason why he and May are best friends together.

* * *

**May's House (6:30 PM)**

May is upstairs in her room watching some TV until she gets up from her bed and walks downstairs to see her mom cooking food in the kitchen and her dad is watching TV while reading some newspapers. She hears some steps on the staircase which means it's her little brother.

"Hey, May!" the little boy with glasses said. He has a bit of long hair along with wearing green shirt and black pants. He's also wearing black and green shoes as well.

"Ah! Max! What are you doing here?" May asked with a hint of tenseness.

"Uh, I live here...for the last 11 years..." The boy replied. Yes, Max Maple is May's little brother and he was born 3 years after May's birth. The thing with Max is he's a knowledgeable kid. A smart, young boy as you may call him. In some terms, he's similar to Red but more friendlier. He attends middle school also in Pallet Town and does homework minutes after arriving home as well. He also likes reading different books too.

"What's going on, sis?" Max asked.

"Nothing! Just nothing!" May said feeling the sweat drops falling from her face. If there's one thing that also belongs to Max's personality, it's also the fact that he likes to tease his sister just like in a similar manner of how Bonnie teases her brother Clemont.

"Really? Not to when I looked at your diary earlier and saw that a boy is coming over tonight?" Max said.

"You little sneak! Why do you keep reading it?" May said with some anger in her face.

"Because I like reading books?" Max said with a gentle tone.

"No! It's because you couldn't respect your sister's privacy!" May said stomping her foot in the ground.

"Who's the boy heading to our house?" Max teasingly asked.

"None of your business! He's just a friend. That's all!" May said.

Norman hears between the two siblings conversating with Drew being mentioned in there while Norman has a theory if it's him. He peeks his eye to the two.

"Look, why don't you go upstairs and play with some Pokemon plushies since you were fascinated with that series?" May asked.

"I collect plushies! I don't play much of them! They look so cute in my room!" Max argued back.

Just then, a doorbell sound is being heard across the kitchen and the living room with May walking to the front door. Max follows her and as May opens the door, the person behind reveals to be...Drew.

"Drew, you came!" May said happily. She hugs her arms around the green haired boy. Drew was surprised by the hug and chuckles slightly by the surprise hug. He wasn't expecting this, especially since she was in a "not talking" mood with Drew for the past week. But after all, he is her best friend.

Max is snickering at the sight of his sister hugging Drew. To Max, he thinks in his head that Drew is May's boyfriend. To May, it's the same case as Drew where he is her boy friend, a friend who is a boy.

May lets go of Drew and starts introducing her family to him. "Oh, Drew. This is my little brother, Max."

Max holds his hand out for Drew to shake on in which he did so. "Hey, Max. So you're May's little brother? How are you doing?"

"Fine. So what intentions do you have with my sister?" Max asked. Drew is again feeling surprised by the question Max popped out. "What did you say?"

"Max! What are you doing?" May exclaimed.

"Oh...just being friendly." Max responded.

"Go back to your room!" May said as she pushes her brother out of the kitchen. "Heh heh. Sorry about that. He's just a pushy little brother."

"No worries. I'm an only kid. No brothers and sisters in the family." Drew said.

"I would like to meet your parents some day." May said.

Caroline walks over to the two and introduces herself to Drew. "Hello, I'm May's mother. welcome to our household. Thanks for coming over. May has mentioned of you over the past couple of weeks."

"She did?" Drew questioned. He then looks over to her in which she closes her eyes and gives a big smile.

"Well, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, in the meantime, enjoy your visit here." Caroline said.

"Thanks!" Drew said.

"Come on, Drew. Up to my bedroom!" May said as she grabs Drew's hand and runs upstairs to her room. Norman has those suspicious looks hearing May's door closed as then he goes back to his newspaper.

Drew enters May's bedroom only to be amazed of how much basketball stuff has invaded her room. "Woah." He said in awe.

"Welcome to my room. What do you think?" May asked.

May's room is full of amazing things during her career as a basketball player. She has a bookcase full of trophies that she won in her 2 years of middle school basketball games. A bunch of flags also from her middle school but recently able to put up a flag from high school basketball. Not to mention, her basketball-styled bed.

"Your room looks amazing. You're really that into basketball, aren't you?" Drew asked.

"Yep. It's the one thing in the world that I have a big passion for." May said.

"I must say, my room shows of my interest of playing video games, yours has an interest too of playing basketball." Drew said.

"Oh! There's something I like to show you. Come with me." May said. She walks over opening her closet door and turns on her closet light. Inside her closet is her usual everyday outfits along with some basketball outfits as well. At the far end of the closet is a stand for a basketball on top of a drawer. May walks over to the basketball and shows it to Drew. "See this? This is my most prized possession ever since I was a little kid."

"What is it? Looks like a basketball." Drew said.

"Not just any basketball. It's actually the very first basketball that I played." May said before she turns off her closet light and closes the door. She then sits down on her bed along with Drew. "This basketball was the one that started my career as a basketball player. Since then, I became as one of the best out of other kids." May explained.

"So how long ago was it when you started to play basketball?" Drew asked.

"6 years actually. It was PE..." May said. It now turns into a flashback to 2008...

* * *

**Flashback begins...**

**October 24, 2008 (Elementary School)**

_It was any normal day for 3rd graders running around the Pallet Town Elementary School. Except for 8 year old May. After PE has started where the coach instructed some exercises, it was time for the kids to start playing until class was over._

_The kids went outside along with the coach and so they headed over to play some jump rope or walk a lap around the school field. However, May chose differently as she saw something that changes her life forever. She saw some kids playing some basketball with the hoop on the outside court and she feels amazed seeing this. A kid tries to make a shot down the hoop but unfortunately, it hits the board and it bounces across the court until it starts to roll and stops in front of May's sneakers._

_The kid sees this and insists of May to grab and play. May, on the other hand, was feeling excited of this. She kind of knew how the sport works so she started with some basic dribbling and then she runs makes a leap for it until...she was actually able to drop the ball through the hoop! _

_Every kid around her was speculating at this and boy, did she take quite a tumble down to the school field. After she made her goal, she started to fall and roll into the field with the PE teacher feeling concerned. "Are you okay?"_

_It was only a moment until May starts to talk. "That was amazing! So fun! I want to play this sport! What's it called?"_

_A kid walks over to May and answers the question. "It's called Basketball. You know, that was an amazing shot. Ever considered of being a player?"_

_"Not until now. Teach me of this sport!" May said with excitement. After May got on back of her feet, she decides to take up a career of playing basketball. Every day since that, she does some training and practice until it was the 6th grade where she starts to play some basketball games. And so ends the flashback of May's first basketball memory. It was a memory she would never forget._

**Flashback ends...**

* * *

"Since that happened, I had become one of the best basketball players in my school. People around me became great fans and knew I had quite amazing skills to become an MVP. I wanted to become an MVP in high school too. Maybe one day I'll be a captain of my own team, that is if Zoey would let me. I even had a nickname that people call me." May explained.

"What did they call you?" Drew asked.

"May the Spunky Tomboy Player!" May said.

"Wow! Really awesome. I want to learn more about you. You're the most awesome girl I met." Drew said. May hearing this blushed. She doesn't get a lot of compilments where a boy calls her awesome. She then gives a response to Drew. "Thanks."

Shortly after May told her basketball story, Caroline went upstairs and opens the door in which she tells the kids that dinner was ready. It was time for a family dinner along with Drew joining. Before she goes downstairs, she puts the basketball back into the stand in her closet. She runs downstairs with Drew already down seeing the kitchen table all set up with the food being put down. Her nose was getting all kinds of senses feeling delight.

"Oh my gosh, it smells good!" May said happily.

"Yep, my famous tasty delicious meatloaf!" Caroline said.

"Man, that smells more delicious than whenever my mom's cooking." Drew said.

"Hey, let's all eat!" Max said.

5 minutes later, the family started to sit down along with May sitting next to Drew. Everybody has their own serving of meatloaf on their plate. Family starts to get settle in putting the foods in their mouths. Of course, their reaction was simply delightful. Their taste buds are feeling very happy eating the meatloaf.

"So delicious!" Max said.

"You always make the best food, mom!" May said.

"Wow! This is the first time I've tried out this dinner! That's amazing food, Mrs. Maple!" Drew complimented.

"Thanks, Drew. I'm glad you like it." Caroline said with a smile.

"See, whenever it's dinner time, mom makes delicious foods. It's warms not only my tongue, but my heart." May said.

"Yeah, it's just so good!" Drew said as he takes each bite out of the meatloaf.

"So, Drew, you're one of May's friends. Tell us about yourself." Caroline said.

"Okay. Well, I'm a gamer. I like to play video games. See, I've been playing video games for about a long time." Drew said.

"Wait, do you play Pokemon games? I have some games and been collecting trading cards too." Max asked.

"Yes, I do. I do have some cards owned and was planning to sometime get a binder for the cards too." Drew said.

"Well, I'm a card collector. Maybe sometime you can show me your cards." Max said.

"See, you're getting along with my brother pretty well." May said.

"Yeah. He likes Pokemon similarly like I do. He's a good little dude." Drew said with a smile.

"Well, I'm all for it but Mr. Hayden, you're just not the best friend that my daughter hangs out with and not even the best student either. So exactly what makes you want to hang out with my daughter? You're just not the best kind of student in my class." Norman said.

"Dad, He's-" May tried to talk before her father start to interrupt her saying, "May, I don't want you to hang out with this boy."

Hearing that makes May feels mad. She invited him into her home and they have been hanging out since school has begun. So what does she do? She slams her fork down to her plate and stands up from the table.

"Dad! Listen to me! Don't criticize Drew just because you don't like him! He's an amazing boy and he's funny! If you don't like him, just deal with it! He's in your class every day and I'm sitting next to him! He's my best friend!" May hollered. All of the family members looked at her but Drew was amazed by what she said. Not only that, but she also defended him.

"Wait, you think so, May? I'm your best friend?" Drew asked.

"Yes. Honestly, you're the most awesome boy that I know of. I'm glad I got to know you once this school year has started. And I know it was just a mistake that you hanged out with Ash's family instead of mine so I'll let it slide, just do what I say when I say it, okay?" May said.

"Okay." Drew said.

"May, I never seen my daughter stand up for a boy that she met for a few weeks...you really are tough. Fine. You can hang out with him." Norman said.

"Yes!" Both May and Drew said in unison but of course Norman isn't done talking. "But I'm still watching you, Mr. Hayden."

"Guys, can we finish eating with all of the commotion out of the way?" Max asked.

"Yes, I'm dying to eat more of this delicious meatloaf! As delicious as Mrs. Ketchum's!" Drew said.

And so Drew, May, and her family continue to eat their dinner as it goes by smoothly. May and Drew confirmed themselves to be best friends in front of her family. At the end of the night, Drew left thanking May for a wonderful night and said farewells until the next time being Monday for when they hang out. May then went upstairs to her room and went to asleep soon after.

* * *

**And that's chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyways, let's discuss a bit...first off, the difference between Boyfriend and Boy friend. Boyfriend/Girlfriend is what you expect for it to be. But a Boy Friend/Girl Friend is actually something different where it's a friend of yours who's a boy or a girl. Understand that? Good. I'm glad you did.**

**Next, I got something to mention of this story or series you like to call it. I'm gonna confirm that this story will contain 4 seasons. Chapters 1-9 so far are of course Season 1 chapters and each season is a school year in which case this season is the Freshman season. There'll be more chapters coming up so stay tuned for more and even more characters to be introduced!**

**One last hing, this chapter shows the first time that I introduced an OC. In this case, it's Drew's mother, Chloe. There'll probably be more OCs appearing in this story which showcases some of the characters' parents.**

**Next Chapter, Ash and Drew are readying themselves for other Video Game session with Cameron and Georgia but she finds herself in trouble pointing out by the principal. What could she have done?**

**As always, make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I'll see you guys next time...Peace!**


	10. Troubled Gamer

**What's up guys? Welcome back to another chapter of Pallet Town High! Single digits are now over, now we're in double digits! Anyways, let's start the chapter. Last time, Drew heads to May's house for some time hanging out with her family and to show that they're best friends. This chapter, Ash and Drew are going to meet up with Cameron and Georgia until she is stopped by the principal. What for? Read and find out! Three things before this chapter gets started: One, I'm only including characters that appears in the games or the anime, or both. No manga characters! I know there were some characters that did appear in the manga though but it doesn't matter. Manga-exclusive characters aren't going to appear! Next, while Sword and Shield recently came out, There's no plan for me to also include any Gen 8 characters. There'll be some thinking until I decide that they're in. Only for right now is Gen 1-7 characters of both anime and games. Finally, I did mention that at the end of the first chapter I mentioned the principal. The revealing of who the principal is in this chapter, so get ready! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Troubled Gamer**

**September 15, 2014 (3:00 PM) (Pallet High)**

It was now after school and first day of the next week is now done with all the students. However, Ash and Drew's time at the school isn't over head off exiting their last period and walking down the hallways seeing everybody leave. They're waiting for two people to join them meeting in the hallways.

"Okay, Drew. Cameron and Georgia should meet us any minute. I'm so excited to hang with them again!" Ash said happily. He was ready to see his new gaming friends along with Drew.

"Me too. They're quite fun too! I'm ready to compete against Cameron again." Drew said.

Just as the two finish talking, across from them is the power couple themselves, Cameron and Georgia. They're walking by seeing both Ash and Drew just as where they meet.

"Cameron, Georgia!" Ash called out waving his hand.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Cameron asked.

"We're fine! We can't wait to play with y'all." Drew said.

"Yeah. Cammy and I are excited to play with you two again after last Monday. So you brought your 3DS?" Georgia asked.

"Yep! We're ready to play!" Ash said.

"Alright! Then let's-" Cameron said before someone interrupts him. Walking into the group is a woman who has long blonde hair and is wearing black attire.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The woman said in angry. She finds Georgia in which case she seems a bit scared of the woman. "You! My office! Now!" She walks into her office waitng for Georgia.

The boys are confused by this. "Babe, why did Principal Shirona sent you to the office?" Cameron asked.

Georgia didn't want to answer. Instead, she walks into Cynthia's office with the boys still acting confused. "What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Cameron, do you know what's with Georgia?" Drew asked.

"No..." Cameron replied. The boys walk over to in front of the window of Cynthia's office where the two have a interesting conversation starting to eavesdrop.

"Stealing School Textbooks? Graffiting the side of the school? What in the hell are you thinking?" Cynthia said in a furious manner.

"How do you know this?" Georgia asked.

"Our cameras caught you in the crime scene spray painting the walls!" Cynthia said as she shows Georgia the footage from last week showing her the walls being painted. "Now, answer my question!"

"Okay, well, I thought it's another day of Georgia and-" Georgia starts to explain before Cynthia interrupts her.

"You were a complete disgrace from Middle School!" Cynthia said.

"Well thanks to you, I'm not in Middle School anymore so...I rest my case." Georgia said.

"No no no no..." Cynthia said.

Outside, the boys are conversating of what's happening. "Wait, stealing textbooks?" Drew questioned.

"Graffiti the school walls? Cameron, did you know she was doing this?" Ash asked.

"No! Why would she do this? She's my girlfriend...I don't understand." Cameron said.

The boys turn their heads back to the window as they keep hearing the conversation between Cynthia and Georgia.

"You're in high school now. Please show some responsibility!" Cynthia screamed. She then calmed herself down until she makes a decision for Georgia. "Now, I have no choice. Since you still have much disrespect, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to suspend you for 2 weeks!"

"What?!" Georgia said.

The boys were also feeling in shock hearing Georgia's punishment.

"That's final! You're darn lucky I don't call Officer Jenny! Now get out before I suspend you more or I even expel you or call the cops!" Cynthia shouted pointing her finger at the door.

Georgia looks down as she walks out of Cynthia's office with the boys running to her. "What happened, babe?" Cameron asked.

"I'm suspended for a couple weeks. Next thing that happens is Officer Jenny arresting me...once I keep doing this." Georgia said.

"Georgia, why do you do this?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. She's my girlfriend. Let me ask her. Babe, there's no good reason why you just do this. Just...please tell me." Cameron said.

Georgia turns her face into anger. She seems secure by telling the boys everything. "You don't understand! I can't tell all of you! I know I'm in a relationship but I just can't tell you! I'm going home!" Georgia runs out of the front doors of the school.

"Guys, I think we should follow her." Cameron suggested.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend and I want to know what's going on with her. Follow me, I know where she lives." Cameron said.

Both Ash and Drew nodded and agrees to go with Cameron and not go to the club anyways.

* * *

**Georgia's House (3:30 PM)**

The boys walk over to Georgia's house in which Cameron lead Ash and Drew there. They're now in front of the door before Cameron starts to talk. "Okay, guys. This is her house. I've been here a few times hanging out with her and before I let you all in, I'm gonna tell you...it's a mess in there."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You'll see once I open the door. Okay, here we go guys." Cameron said as he knocks on the door but there was no response. "Babe, are you there?" There was still no response. Cameron looks back at the boys and has an idea in his mind. "Hold on, guys. She has a spare key." He walks away from a mat that he was stepping on and uncovers it to reveal a key underneath. He then uses the key to unlock Georgia's door and it was open.

As the door opens, the boys walk in and man, both Ash and Drew were very surprised by the look of her house. "Holy..." Ash said.

"...crap." Drew finished. Georgia's living room was quite of a mess. There were trash everywhere littering the floors. There's even a few spider webs around that aren't even alive. The TV is in static with some sounds appearing. And even the ceiling light was flickering. Under the couches are some dust bunnies as well.

"What did I tell you?" Cameron said.

"Wow. I never seen a house this messy." Ash said.

"Me neither. My parents would ground me and force me to do some cleaning chores for a mess like this." Drew said.

"How do you hang out with her in a place like this?" Ash asked.

"I try to feel less disgusted each time I hang in her place." Cameron said.

"So where is Georgia?" Drew asked.

"If I had to guess, her room." Cameron replied.

The guys walk over to the stairs in which they find Georgia's room in which it's locked. Apparently there's also some crying to be heard from the other side of the door. Cameron starts to knock and ask, "Babe, please talk to me."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Georgia shouted.

"Guys, she also can't resist me as well. Sometimes she's desperate with me as well. Watch." Cameron said. "Well, I'm only here if you want to talk to me. There's no Ash or Drew. I'm all yours if you want to conversate with me."

Hearing this, Georgia gets up from her bed and unlocks her door being tricked to see that the boys were there.

"You lied! Now go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Georgia said.

The boys walk into Georgia's room with her laying down on her bed staring into the ceiling. "Babe, just know I love you still. You just have to ask me why you're doing this. Honestly, I don't think you're bad. We've been hanging out together since the 8th grade. Okay?" Cameron said.

Georgia waits until a moment has passed and decides to explain to the boys about her. "Okay...well one thing is that I'm...troubled."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"You see, when I was young, my parents would argue and fight and at one point they got divorced and left me in this house to rot. Sometimes I just not focus at school and just play video games in order to keep myself from being frustrated. Plus I just have some fun with myself to keep my mind off of their divorce. Which is why I did happen to take some textbooks from the classrooms and also graffiti the school wall. I actually did that after your mom picked you up last Monday." Georgia explained.

"Wow. That's really crazy. So every time that you mentioned that your parents went out for groceries or something, it was an excuse to cover that your parents are divorced and left you in this home?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Georgia replied.

"Babe, you shouldn't lie in our relationship. We have to be honest with each other. There's no excuse to vandalize and steal stuff just because you sometimes feel bad. Just talk to me. I'm always here for you." Cameron said.

"Really? Do you still love me?" Georgia asked.

"Of course I do. I never stopped. I just know there's good in you. You'll always be my gamer girlfriend." Cameron said.

"Thanks Cammy. It means a lot to me that you still love me." Georgia said.

The two close in with a hug and a kiss on the lips with the two understanding their relationship. Both heats heat up in the moment while both Ash and Drew witnessing the birth of a true healthy relationship between two gamers.

"Hey, if you live here alone, don't you also have to pay for different stuff around here?" Cameron asked.

"See, actually, that's the thing..." Georgia said having to scratch the back of her head. "I tried for a few months and it was super difficult for me to do that so now...they're gonna kick me out of this house in about a week."

"Oh, wow. Sorry about that." Ash said.

"Yeah, it's a bummer and I won't have a place to live." Georgia said.

"Oh! I have an idea. Why don't you live with me and my parents? I'm sure they won't mind you." Cameron suggested.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Georgia said with hope. Cameron nods his head and smiles.

"Thanks Cammy! I knew you were the best! I love you!" Georgia said happily. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Hmmm...how about we all hang out here for a night? A sleepover is what we'll do." Cameron suggested.

"Good idea, Cammy! Look, I know the place is a mess. But let's try to make the best of it since I'm being kicked out. What do you two say, sleep over with me and Cammy?" Georgia asked.

Both Ash and Drew were thinking for about a bit until they started to talk. "Well...we were going to play some video games with y'all." Drew said.

"And you are going to be kicked out of the house so...yes, we'll both stay. We just need to text our parents." Ash said.

"Awesome! We're gonna have a fun night together! Just the four of us, the Video Game Fun Buddies!" Cameron said.

"Um, what?" Drew said in confusion.

"What, you don't like the name?" Cameron asked.

"Um, Cammy, this is where my honesty will start. No, that name seems stupid." Georgia said.

"Well, at least you're being honest with me. The start of a healthy video gaming relationship." Cameron said. Both of them laugh at each other hoping to see trustworthy of the two together.

Drew breaks the interaction between the two and starts asking a question, "So what should we do now?"

"Hmmm...you guys still brought your games, right?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, in our backpacks. Although, your room is full of different consoles. How about we make this the best sleepover that we could ever have?" Ash asked.

"Heck yes! Let's all have fun!" Cameron said in a exciting manner.

"Awesome! I'm gonna order pizza for dinner. For the moment, take a look my room, boys. Cammy has looked around here before and he couldn't be amazed by the stuff I have around." Georgia said as then she gets off her bed and picks up her phone.

Both Ash and Drew gaze upon the mess that still lies around Georgia's room. Overtime, whenever she plays alone in her room without Cameron, Georgia usually tends to make a mess around and don't really pick it up which explains the very messy house. Besides that, Georgia has a collection of different items of gaming that she owns. The first time Cameron walked into his girlfriend's room when their relationship started, he feels a bit disgusted about the room. But he does love hanging out with her whenever.

Around Georgia's room, she has hot pink walls around along with some daisies being decorated as paint murals. She also has a few posters up in her walls as well. She also has a HD TV in which she's able to play many of the consoles she owns in glorious, beautiful graphics. Her TV stands on top a few glass cabinets in which contains a large collection of games that she owns. In fact, she also has them organized by console. On the far left from her TV, she has another cabinet with different consoles. Consoles vary from a Wii to Xbox 360 and even a Gamecube. She has her Wii U set up as well on her TV in which case the boys and her were about to play.

Anyways, she also has a bed of her own as well like other people. Her bed is decorated filled to the brim of her favorite color similar to her walls but a different shade of pink. Not only that, she also has flower pillows too. Cameron honestly thinks it was adorable.

Finally, the right side of her room (from the perspective of her bed), is the number of different glasses that she owns. Ever since she was a little girl, Georgia likes having to wear spectacles in her eyes. Some people say it makes her look smarter but it also makes her look more attractive to boys who fall in love with her.

Cameron was the one who not only loved Georgia despite their hobby of playing video games but was falling in love with the kindness that Georgia gives him whenever they talk and even being sassy sometimes. Even that sometimes, she flirts with him.

Back to her counter full of glasses, she has a number of them in different colors. Of course, there's the usual black colored ones. There's also ones that are in with her favorite hot pink style of color. The color of the glasses that she's wearing now are green to match with her usual green outfit with her green vest.

"Man, Georgia, your room looks amazing." Ash said.

"Yeah, aside from the trash, this looks great! I still can't believe you have to leave that room." Drew said.

"I know. It's been my room since I was a little girl and it's been tough since my parents have been fighting then got divorced and parted ways from me." Georgia said.

"I couldn't feel more adored by the looks of it every time we hang out. She has more games than I do and she's the best girl that I hang out with." Cameron said.

Georgia starts to give out a furious blush from her boyfriend. She never had one before and their relationship has been going strong so far. Even if it was filled with past lies that Georgia said. She walks over to Cameron and not only did she messes up his hair, but she also gives him a hardcore kiss that he was not expecting. Cameron's reaction was that his eyes went wide for a second but eventually they were closed as he takes in the kiss his flirtatious girlfriend gives him.

Both Ash and Drew turn away for a moment as they give the couple some privacy for that. Eventually, letting go for air, their lips were then satisfied with the feeling of love.

"Sorry about that, boys. But how was that for being the best girl, Cammy?" Georgia asked.

"Don't change. I love who you are. A girl who acts so bold and takes a chance of doing things her way." Cameron said.

Georgia giggles at what her boyfriend thinks of her personality and then wraps her arms around his neck.

"I may be rubbing my eyes after this, but are we ready to play some games?" Drew asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. Okay, how about we play some Mario Kart? Remember, boys, I'm competitive so chances are that you might get beaten by a racing expert." Georgia said as then she also takes out her Gamepad from the cabinet of games that she owns.

"No problem with that! We can take a challenge!" Ash said as he raises his fist up. Feeling confident of how their first sleepover with a couple, both Ash and Drew are curious of how this night goes.

Georgia sets up Mario Kart 8 on her TV and also gives each of the boys a pro controller while she holds the Gamepad.

"Hey, we have controllers, but you have the gamepad?" Ash asked.

"My house, my rules." Georgia said.

"It's not going to be anymore in a week..." Cameron muttered in which his girlfriend hears. Georgia grins at her boyfriend's comment before blurting out, "Shut up, Cammy!" She then slaps her shoulder next to his with it being a playful bump. Cameron responds with such laughter that his girlfriend adores.

* * *

**(6:00 PM)**

Ash, Drew, Cameron, and Georgia are still playing some games in Georgia's room. They played Mario Kart 8 for about an hour and a half until they play the next game for them. Bringing out their 3DS', they begin to play some Mario Party DS.

"Man, this game brings me memories. I'm so glad that we're playing it." Ash said.

"Only because you've been asking for it while we were play Mario Kart, dude. So repetitive." Drew said.

"At least I'm not the one who keeps hitting cars on Toad's Turnpike! This isn't Burnout, Drew! Stop being such a maniac at that!" Ash said in a criticizing manner.

"I was trying to beat Georgia! She wasn't kidding when she said she's a competitive person." Drew scolded.

Georgia turns her face to Drew's in which the only response she gives out is that she pulls down her eye and sticks out her tongue. Yes, she's that childish and immature sometimes. This is literally the girl Cameron is dating.

Drew's response is that he gives a straight face and flicks his hair in front of her as he turns away giving out a grump sound.

About to start their party session, a doorbell is being heard. "Oh! Pizza's here!" Georgia said in alert. She was about to get up from her bed as then she is stopped by her boyfriend.

"Hold on, babe. Let me handle this. I got money, you don't." Cameron said. He walks to the front door and after paying for the pizzas, Cameron walks back upstairs bringing them in with the rest of the group's noses feeling satisfied.

"My goodness, Cammy, that smell! So good..." Georgia said inhaling the hot and warm pizzas.

"Please stomach, growl, so I can devour these cheesy, heavenly, slices." Ash said as he licks his lips around his mouth as he couldn't wait to eat some food.

"So why don't we eat downstairs?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just put that party session on hold and then we can eat food tonight." Cameron said.

The four went downstairs in which, not a surprise, but some dusty spots around it. "Hold on, let me and Ash clean this up." Drew suggested.

"We are?" Ash questioned.

Drew then whispers to him on his ear. "Just the table. This is the only time we're spending the night here and she's being kicked out next week."

"Hmmm...you know what? I don't mind it. Let's just do it. Maybe in quick time." Ash reluctantly agrees whispering back. Drew nods his head as he finds a dustpan nearby and Ash grabs a small broom.

Cameron and Georgia witness a lengthy 10 minutes where Ash and Drew clean up the table making sure there aren't a lot of specks around. In shock to the couple, Ash and Drew actually cleaned up the table nicely.

"Woah! Table looks clean now!" Cameron said with sparkling eyes.

"Boys, how many chores have you done in your lives?" Georgia asked.

"Actually, not that many. We just offered ourselves to clean it up." Drew said.

"Mom will ground me if I didn't do as many but my brother does. Red being so darn responsible!" Ash shouted.

"Alright, let's eat!" Georgia said as Cameron sets down the pizza box on the table and opens it up.

Ash and Drew grabs some leftover plates from the cabinets and puts them on the table.

Georgia grabs a slice of Pizza and puts on her place while the rest goes ahead doing the same thing.

"Alright, dinner time! Let us dig in!" Ash said. The rest nodded as they all take in a bite of pizza at the same time. Their reaction? Satisfaction. It may have been very greasy but they don't care anyways.

"Man, this tastes really good." Drew said chewing his slice.

"No regrets not having dinner at my house. No pushy Red just making fun of me every time." Ash said.

"This reminds me at times when Cammy and I hang out. We eat dinner and also play games." Georgia said.

One thing entered Ash and Drew's mind as they eat. Despite knowing them for a couple weeks, they were interested on how they were a couple. "I wonder...how did you and Georgia became boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked.

Both Cameron and Georgia look at each other before giving out an answer. "Who wants to tell?" Cameron asked.

"You know what? I will tell, truth be told, Cameron was the one who fell in love with me and I didn't have too much interest into men despite how flirtatious I am." Georgia said. "So it all started like this..."

* * *

**Flashback begins... **

_**April 3, 2014 (Pallet Middle School) (12:00 PM)**_

_It was lunch time. Despite being friends for some time now, Cameron and Georgia started to get along pretty well. Sharing their interests in video games and even started to gain some feelings, both knew that they were the best of friends. But now, things are gonna change for the two of them. While she isn't too interested in boys, Georgia feels a bit of her heart fluttering. She couldn't believe it but a part of her's saying that she wants Cameron as a boyfriend. _

_Meanwhile, Cameron is feeling a bunch of heartbeats inside of him as he couldn't help but notice how beautiful his best friend look. He felt in love with her seeing much of the same interest he has with video games._

_Georgia doesn't have a lot of friends of her own, she's often portrayed as a woman who uses a bit of brain smarts but also one who gets shunned as well by others seeing as unpopular she is. Cameron is one person who actually admires Georgia when they first met. Together, they were the duo that has each other's back._

_Sitting down next to each other, the two start a conversation with Cameron to start. "So...how's today going?"_

_Georgia felt a bit of shyness in herself talking to her best friend as she starts to respond. "Pretty well, I guess. Couldn't be more hated by being a nerd myself."_

_"You're actually the prettiest nerd here in school. I admire our time together as best friends." Cameron said._

_Georgia instantly blushes hearing the comment Cameron made. There's usually no one who ever makes that kind of comment to her before and yet Cameron went ahead and made a move himself. "Really? Th-thank you. You know, if it doesn't hurt me, honestly, you're the cutest boy here too. I like you, Cameron."_

_"Thanks. So do you want to hang out at my place later? I don't have homework tonight and we got tons of free time while my parents are making dinner." Cameron asked._

_"Yes, sure, why not? I'm glad I can spend time with you." Georgia said._

_Cameron smiles as the two continue to eat their food and then let the rest of the school day come by for them. They didn't meet at the end of school, they agreed to meet at Cameron's house for some more game time for the two of them._

* * *

_**Cameron's House (4:00 PM)**_

_Cameron's room is what you can expect if you know he's a video gamer. He has a bunch of Mario and Pokemon posters hanging around his room. He also has 2 TVs as well to play with, a CRT one and an HD. His CRT TV is for playing some old games and his HD one is for newer games. He also has a bookshelf with different games and even a stand for his Wii U Gamepad._

_Cameron walks up and enters in his room as he feels a bit nervous knowing that Georgia is going to arrive in the house any minute. "Oh god, what am I going to do? After saying all those compliments to her, now I just want her as my girlfriend! Man, I'm sweating a bit!"_

_It was only a few minutes before Cameron starts to calm down and reasserts himself. "Okay, she's going to be here any minute. I'm going to make this like a usual hang out like we do but sometime, I have to pop the question! I can do this...if I have big feelings for her, it's clear that I have to let them go by asking her out."_

_10 minutes later, the front door starts to ring. Cameron hears this from upstairs and starts to rush down carefully to make sure he doesn't fall down. He arrives at the door safely and makes a deep breath to himself. Opening it, Georgia appears right in front of him._

_"Hey Cam, I'm ready for tonight's session. You ready for it?" Georgia asked._

_Cameron is still feeling a bit of sweat running down his face and his feels are still a bit nervous talking to the red-haired lady. "Ye-Yes. Please come in."_

_Georgia walks in and already she lets herself walk upstairs to Cameron's room while Cameron still acts nervous and his mom walk to him. "Cam, honey, what's wrong? This about that crush you got with that lady friend of yours?" Cameron's mom asked. His mom is a young lady who has brown hair and eyes along with blue t-shirt to along with some navy jeans as well. Her name is Molly Kamuri._

_"Mom, shhhhh! And yes, don't tell her but...I'm planning for her to be my girlfriend tonight." Cameron said whispering._

_"Oooh! My baby's going to ask out someone!" Molly cheered clapping her hands._

_"Mom, quiet! She can't know until later!" Cameron hissed._

_"Oh, right, sorry. So what's your plan?" Molly asked_

_"Well, I'm going to have a fun playtime with her, you're going to make dinner and make sure you don't get in my way of asking her." Cameron responded._

_"Got it. Well, I hope all things go best to you! Good luck, son. Go have fun." Molly said._

_"Thanks, mom. I guess I don't feel much nervous like before. I'm ready to have Georgia as my girlfriend." Cameron said._

_"You shouldn't feel too nervous at all when it comes popping the question to your crush. You see, I was a young teenager and I met your father and saw how a charming man he was. We went on some dates together having fun dancing and watching movies together. I never stopped loving him, I just wish he's here more often." Molly explained._

_"I know, he has difficulties connecting to us since he has that new job working at Unova as a pilot." Cameron said with a tone of sadness._

_"Well, you could be glad for him. It was nice that he has the chance to be offered a top pilot taking over the high flying tomboy Skyla's job while she's a teacher at your school." Molly said._

_"Yeah, I have to thank her anyways for that. Nice of her being a physics teacher at school along with Elesa as well." Cameron said._

_"I remember that your father gotten a crush on that redhead pilot and of course I had to slap him getting the sense that he's married to me." Molly said._

_"Heh heh, dad can be stupid sometimes, but you know I can be stupid like him too." Cameron responded._

_"Well, the way I see it, whenever I see you, I see him." Molly said rubbing her son's chin._

_"Thanks, mom. That was helpful reminding me how you and dad were like before I was born." Cameron said._

_"Honey, I never stopped loving your father from when we dated and then got married. Having a child like you shows how much we still love each other because we also love you too. Make sure that Georgia counts as your loved one too once you feel it." Molly said._

_"I will. I already started to make feelings for her and now I'm ready to pop the question. I'll be upstairs with her." Cameron said giving his mom a quick hug._

_"I'm counting on you, sweetie!" Molly said after letting go of the hug and shouts to her son running upstairs._

_Cameron enters his room seeing Georgia having to already st up their session with her turning on his Wii. "Hey, there. I was wondering what's taking long."_

_"Oh, um, just wanted to take a stop at the restroom." Cameron lied._

_"Well, good that you're so I'm ready to beat you to smithereens!" Georgia said with confidence._

_"Hey, you didn't have to turn on my Wii for me." Cameron smiles._

_"I didn't want to take long for you to come so I wanted to play until you show up." Georgia responded._

_"Well, I'm here so it's time we show who's the better player tonight." Cameron said as he grabs a Wii Remote from his bookcase._

_"You're on. I hope you brought tissues for when this ends." Georgia said with attitude._

_The two started to play some Mario Kart Wii for a couple hours. The two were quite competitive however with the excellent racing they did. Not only that, but close races were made between the two especially since there's only one time were Georgia had to keep touching Cameron's controller were he tries to stop her messing up his racing but it was too late seeing as she won one of the races._

_Throughout those 2 hours, shouting between the two were being made and not only that, Molly hears the screaming between the two as she laughs at herself seeing her son and his friend getting along well in some sort of way. "Those two. Cameron's gonna be lucky tonight."_

_It was then 6:00 PM. The two stops racing for the day and moves on doing some battle mode. Cameron and Georgia had their fair share of wins throughout the afternoon seeing as they shown off great skills to each other. After a few rounds of Coin Runners, they started to take a break hoping to see if dinner was done. But before that, it was time for Cameron to tell his true feelings for Georgia._

_"Ha ha ha ha! Cam, you're such a sore loser when it comes to collecting coins!" Georgia said laughing._

_"I'm not a loser! You're just better than me in some ways." Cameron pouted._

_"Stop with the lies. But you're actually right about that, so let the best keeping wiping dust off you once dinner is eaten. Let's go downstairs." Georgia said as she gets up from Cameron's futon._

_"Wait!" Cameron shouted as he grabs Georgia's arm. She was confused with the tightening she feels on her arm. "Huh?"_

_"Georgia, there's something I need to tell you." Cameron said. This was it, Cameron's big moment to confess. He was excitedly ready for having a girlfriend. He always thought Georgia was his best friend and now, he knows that he wants her to be something more than friends._

_"What's going on?" Georgia curiously asked._

_"Ummm...how do I start this? Okay...to start things off, you're my best friend. It was amazing seeing how much time we spent together. Seeing you as some sort of outcast to different people, I knew I had to take a chance to you. You not that different from me. I'm glad I chose you to be my friend and because of that, I now ask you this: Georgia, will you be my girlfriend?" Cameron asked._

_Georgia's heart beats a bit more faster and her mind is blown up hearing Cameron explain then ask to be his girlfriend. Her mind continues to process until Cameron starts to ask her._

_"Georgia, you okay?" Cameron asked._

_The only response she gives after it has been a minute since Cameron asked is that she grabs his face and the two fall down laying on the futon with Georgia on top and Cameron on bottom with her furiously kissing him on the lips. Their first kiss wan't one that Cameron was expecting but it was a response from her anyways._

_"Oh, I'm more than okay. Your girlfriend? I would totally love to! Do you know how much you mean to me?" Georgia asked._

_"A lot?" Cameron questioned._

_"A lot! Cam, you were the one friend who actually took a truthful chance at me. You knew how nerdy I was and yet you still acted like a best friend to me! The fact that you asked me to be your girlfriend now shows that not only that you felt like we were great friends to each other, but now you started to fall in love with me and I would be pleased to be in a relationship with the one person who took a big chance on me." Georgia explained before closing in her lips to Cameron's._

_The two's second kiss together was more blissful than their first one seeing as how Cameron enjoys it finally having a girlfriend. This was the best day of his life and he couldn't be more excited of being in a relationship with the one friend he likes or loves the most._

_The rest of the evening goes with some dinner and even more playtime with the two. It was an hour before Cameron goes to sleep but he says goodbye to his new girlfriend. His heart feels more happier than it was before after all the time they spent throughout the afternoon._

_"Okay, looks like you have to go home. I really had fun tonight." Cameron said._

_"Me too. I'm glad you asked that question to me and told how you were feeling. I'm excited for how things can go on our relationship." Georgia said._

_"Same with you. If anybody's also gonna call me an outcast, I would stick with you as well seeing as we're the best of friends together around." Cameron said._

_"Thanks, Cameron. Or should I say, Cammy?" Georgia asked._

_"Wait, Cammy?" Cameron confusingly asked._

_"Yep! My name for you from now on. I hope you like it." Georgia said._

_I like it, but seeing as attractive you look especially with your glasses, how about I call you babe?" Cameron asked._

_"Babe? You think I look like a babe?" Georgia asked._

_"Hey, you were the one girl who I had the strongest feelings for. I took a chance upon myself to ask you to be my girlfriend and what happened? You kissed me so crazily that it seems like you were despite to have me as your boyfriend." Cameron said._

_"Hmmm...well, that's correct. But now we're in the relationship phase." Georgia said._

_"We're new to it, but we'll get through it together so that we can see how much we love each other." Cameron said._

_"Yep. Well, good night, Cammy. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Georgia said as she gives a farewell peck on Cameron's nose and she goes off walking back to her home._

_"Ahhh..." Cameron happily sighs as he closes the door. After that, he jumps up and down in excitement as he runs upstairs and jumps into his bed replaying how this afternoon went. He couldn't believe for himself that he has a girlfriend now. All he could think while he's asleep is her. "I love you, babe."_

* * *

**Flashback ends...**

"And that's how me and Cammy ended up together and we're still happy." Georgia said.

"Wow, that's really wonderful that you two were really good friends together." Ash said.

"Well, we were the only two usually who would hang out but now there's you two as well." Cameron said.

"Not only that, but we're a group now, right?" Drew asked.

"We sure are! High School may have only begun for a few weeks for us but it's not over yet. I'm excited what the four of us can do together." Georgia said.

"Yeah, except you're suspended, babe. You know I won't be able to see you for the next couple of weeks." Cameron said.

"Not necessarily. I'm gonna be living at your house starting next week so I'll still be here every day with you." Georgia said.

"You're right. You're special to me and now living at my house might just be even better for our relationship." Cameron said excitedly. "I hope we aren't taking things a bit too fast."

"Well, moving in with you is a bit sudden but at least it helps having to find a place since they're gonna kick me out. Glad you were there for me, Cammy." Georgia said.

"No problem, babe. I'll have your back usually but only like we promised before that we have to be honest, got it? No crimes, no stealing!" Cameron said with a raising tone in his voice.

"Yes, Cammy! I promise there'll be no more crimes! I have you and well, you're a special person to me. I love you so much." Georgia said as she closes in her lips to her boyfriend's. Cameron feels that the kiss was like their second one but he didn't mind anyways seeing how his relationship is going to be committed for good.

"Heh heh, I think love is a bit odd, don't you think, Drew?" Ash shyly laughed and asked.

"Hmph. Love is a bit difficult and sometimes just feels stupid." Drew responded crossing his arms and closing his eyes not even looking at Ash.

"Hey, you're not that desperate for love. You're only saying that despite us in middle school being turned down by girls." Ash said giving his friend a hug.

Drew has his eyes closed but a thought entered his mind. _"I wish I have some love in my life..."_

* * *

**(9:30 PM)**

It was near bedtime for the four friends. Georgia agrees to sleep with Cameron on her bed while Ash and Drew sleeps at what used to be Georgia's parents' bedroom sleeping on the big bed. Not surprising to them, they knew it was dirty so of course, they had to get some cleaning done. The bed is a bit more fluffier than usual for them. But not too fluffy like their own beds.

Before going to sleep, the two talk to each other a bit with Drew opening up first. "Hey, Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash responded.

"Do you ever think we can have girlfriends of our own?" Drew asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Ash questioned.

"Well, seeing both Cameron and Georgia together, it makes me think of how can I be in a relationship myself. I got turned down by more girls than you. Sometimes, I just feel lonely." Drew explained.

"Nonsense, I'm your best friend. We go way back since we were in kindergarten. Besides, we're in high school now. I'm sure there's more ladies who would fall in love with you than usual. I mean, look at you. You even care about your hair sometimes while you flick it." Ash said.

Drew takes a look at himself then at Ash for a bit when he gives him a thumbs up. "You're right. I do look good at my best. Sometime, I just hope I can be in a good relationship like those two but without the part for stealing textbooks or even spray painting the school. I would never do that."

"I'm sure you will be in a relationship, we already made some good friends for the past few weeks. Who else would we meet for the school year?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah, and there's even May...she's a cute girl. I admire her tomboyish nature of herself." Drew said.

"Woah, wait, are you already starting to admire May?" Ash asked.

"She's the other best friend I have like you. I want to hang out with her often like last week when met her family. Turns out in the end, we were on good terms and I still want to be on friendly terms with her." Drew explained.

"It's nice to hear of you spending time with her." Ash added.

"Yeah...well, good night, dude." Drew said as he covers himself with the blanket sheets.

"Right back at ya, buddy." Ash said turning off the bedside lamp.

Everyone is falling asleep safe and sound although there was a bit of kissing done between both Cameron and Georgia as they did a bit of a kissing session before going to bed. Not only that, Cameron's face was filled with lip marks around thanks to Georgia's smooching.

The day ends nicely with everything figured out for the gaming couple together. Honesty and trust was now a part of Cameron and Georgia's relationship and there is never going to be another crime to commit for her.

* * *

**End of chapter! Well, it's been a while since the last chapter and it's going to be March soon. Well, I manage two stories and one's based on the anime with the other being Pokemon Characters having a teenage high school life. Tough, but I can still complete them anyways. (and yes, for this story, Ash isn't dense. He wasn't dense anyways from the start.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter like usual. Hopefully the next one won't be a while but who knows? Chapters in length might get longer like this one since this is the longest chapter yet in the story. Anyways, let's mention some things of the chapter.**

**First off, the principal. Yes, the principal is to be revealed as Cynthia. It was obvious to me to figure out who can be the principal for this story since Cynthia is a very popular champion. Of course, students must call her, Principal Shirona. There'll be more appearances for her and there'll be more details about her as well so stay tuned.**

**Next, the flashback. Like many other couples involved with my stories, there's a flashback to see how did the couple become one. Well, with the time the two spent time for each other and that they don't have many friends around, it was clear for them that a relationship was needed as to show how much they like each other.**

**So yes, another OC appears being another parent which is Cameron's mom, Molly. Cameron's dad will make an appearance if you're wondering, it'll just be his mother and him right now. (With Georgia living, of course). ****You can expect more OC parents coming up later onwards if I have any ideas for them.**

**Finally, yes, Drew's starting to grow a few feelings for May and there'll be a time when the two can confess but for now, they're friends. After all, Contestshipping is tied with Amourshipping being my favorite Pokemon pairing.**

**Next time, a school dance is happening and Ash, Drew, Serena, May, and Shauna come up with a plan in order to make a successful night for both Clemont and Korrina knowing that the two have hidden feelings for each other.**

**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace!**


	11. Operation Laserblade

**What's up, everyone? Another chapter is here and I hope you're ready for it! Yes, I'm still here!**** Let's talk about the story. Last time, Ash and Drew meets up with Georgia and Cameron where they find out that she gets into trouble for some crimes she did. The couple then makes up their relationship with a promise that they must stick to in which case Georgia doesn't do much more crimes. Now, in this chapter, a homecoming dance is approaching and Ash and friends team up in order to make a successful night for both Clemont and Korrina. How will it go? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Operation Laserblade!**

**September 25, 2014 (Pallet Town High) (12:00 PM)**

Another week is here in Pallet Town High School and not only that, it's an exciting one! With the recent announcement being said by Dawn and Kenny on the intercom, students couldn't be excited for the upcoming Friday. What's happening on Friday, you may ask?

The homecoming dance! A time where different couples can hang out and spent a romantic night with each other. Of course, with the 7 friends at the lunch table, it's no surprise to them they have heard about the event and that's when the topic was being held.

At the lunch table, Ash and Drew starts to eat their lunch when both Serena and May start to sit down on the table. "Hey, girls! How have you been doing?" Ash asked.

"Great! We're excited for the dance though." Serena responded.

"Wait, you two are going to the dance? Do you have anyone to go with?" Drew asked.

"Actually, no. But...we actually do have something in mind." May said with a bright idea on her head.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"We're gonna make Clemont and Korrina be a couple that night!" Serena answered.

"Wait, really?" Drew asked with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah! Korrina's definitely got a crush on Clemont." Serena answered.

Both Ash and Drew's minds were hit hearing that the skater girl herself has a crush on their friend. "Wait! Clemont talked to us on the phone a few weeks ago and he was feeling nervous about his first date with Korrina. I can tell that he has a crush on her too." Ash said.

"Really? Sounds like those two might be an inevitable couple themselves." May wondered.

"Korrina had her mind on Clemont before May's first basketball game of the year. She clearly has a heart for him." Serena said.

Ash and Drew's minds start to roll around for a bit until they both got a bright idea in their head. "Hey, do you mind if we can team up with you girls?" Ash asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Serena asked.

"I think if we work together, we can actually make both Clemont and Korrina spill out their feelings and fall truly in love with each other. We just have to think of something first." Drew explained.

Serena gets another idea off her mind and starts to roll it out with the group. "I know! How's this? Tonight, us girls are going to hang out are my place tonight and we can talk to Korrina about Clemont while you boys do the same with Clemont talking about Korrina. Then, we can gather up together and make sure tomorrow night goes smoothly."

"Ah, I see. Will Shauna be joining us too for this kind of mission?" Drew asked.

"Yes, she will. Right now, she's actually guiding a new student around the school." Serena responded.

And speaking of which, the mentioned tanned brunette walks into the cafeteria as she's with a boy her age who has orange hair and a green vest with gray jeans. Around his neck, he has a strap in which holds a camera. "And here we are, final spot, the cafeteria. I hope this school tour has been amazing to you."

The orange-haired boy gives a response to Shauna while smiling. "Oh. yes it has been. So far right now you're a good friend."

Shauna gives out a blush herself and gets into a high pitched giggle. "Thank you. Well, I got to meet up with some friends, but can I catch you up later?"

"Wait, can I meet up with them? I like to know a few school friends and you were the first friend I saw walking in and helping me around." The orange haired boy said.

Shauna blushes even more hearing she was the boy's first friend at a new school. A bit of warm feelings show up inside of her but she agrees to introduce the boy to her friends. "Uhhh...yeah, sure. I mean, we were going to talk about the upcoming dance tomorrow as well."

"Oh yeah! I heard of it! I've never been to a school dance before but...I don't got someone to be with..." The boy said looking down in the ground with sadness appearing on his face.

Shauna couldn't help but take notice of the boy's disappointed face. She had to take quick thinking but after all, what couldn't hurt her just to make the boy happy? She has an idea in her mind that would help so going along with it, she brings it up.

"Actually...you might not..." Shauna said as she puts her hands on behind.

The boy looks back up to her face and gets a bit of confusion of what's going on. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...I don't know if you want...but do you want to go to the dance with me? I did help you around the school, maybe I could spend more time with you and we can know each other more." Shauna said with a bit of a frown seeing as unsure she is with the idea but she still goes attempting. The boy, on the other hand, is feeling a bit more excited to what he's hearing.

"Really? Go to the dance with you? After helping me today?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I mean, as friends. Just nothing more. You're a cute boy for all I know." Shauna said letting go of the frown and starts to smile a bit. She was feeling a bit more confident now.

"Of course! I would love going to the dance with you. I know I just met you too today, but, I also like to get to know you more tomorrow night!" The boy said with excitement.

"Really? Thank you! So it's a friendly date?" Shauna asked.

"A date as friends?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, why not? Just a get-together kind of thing." Shauna responded.

"Okay, then. I'm in for this." The boy said.

"Oh! One more thing. Since you agreed to go to the dance with me, you have to help out with the situation me and my friends are doing." Shauna said.

"Which is?" The boy curiously asked.

"A student here named Clemont has a big crush on a blonde-haired girl named Korrina and she has the same feelings for Clemont. Little did they know, they actually like the same subject together." Shauna explained. The boy nods as he was following through Shauna's plan with her friends. "So tomorrow night, we're gonna make them become a couple and enjoy a romantic night they won't forget. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

"I'm in. What should I do?" The boy agreed.

"Follow me. We're heading to my table." Shauna said as she waves her hand in front of the boy. The two walk towards to the table as Shauna's friends give her a greet.

"Shauna! So glad you're here! Is this the boy you were guiding today?" Serena asked.

"Oh, yes! Everyone, welcome Pallet High School's newest student, Trevor Toroba!" Shauna said introducing to her new friend.

"Hey, everyone. It's nice to be here and meet all of you." Trevor said.

"Hey there! My name is Ash Ketchum! Welcome to your first day! Where are you from?" Ash asked.

"I'm from Kalos. I recently moved here with my parents recently getting a new job in photography!" Trevor responded.

"Ooh, interesting. I used to take some photos as a little kid but I'm guessing in your interest you wanted to take photos around nature?" Drew asked.

"That's right! You seemed to be a handsome and smart boy here!" Trevor said.

Drew chuckles down in embarrassment hearing that comment. "Heh heh...you might know me a bit. Flickering my hair in front of ladies."

"My best friend, Drew, everybody. The charming man there is around town." Ash said hanging his arm around his green haired friend's neck.

"Okay, Ash. Settle down, buddy." Drew said continuing to chuckle while also putting Ash's arm off his neck.

"Alright, here's the plan: Tonight, us girls are going to hang out with Korrina at Serena's place and we're going to chat of some things. Korrina doesn't have a ticket but I got her covered." May said as she holds up a ticket she brought earlier in the week.

"Does Korrina know she wants to go to that dance?" Ash asked.

"Actually, she does. But she was hoping Clemont would take her which is why May got that ticket. We knew that Clemont doesn't have much courage to get a ticket for her. Not even one for himself." Serena explains as she holds up another ticket specifically for Clemont.

"Okay, so I see you girls got it covered for your part, but what about us?" Drew asked.

"You three are going to hang out with Clemont and talk to him about his feelings with Korrina in the process that he very much falls in love with her and desperately wants her at the dance." May said explaining the boys' side of the plan along with taking Serena's ticket of her hand and gives it to Ash. "Now you boys may be a bit idiotic but since we're best friends together, I'm trusting you two to hold on to that ticket in your possession and give it to Clemont sometime before the dance starts and when he asks Korrina for the dance. You got it?" May gives a serious glance at both Ash and Drew while she points her finger at them.

Ash and Drew nods their heads agreeing to May's plan. "We got it. We promise, this ticket will go to Clemont and he'll ask out Korrina as well." Ash said putting the ticket into his pocket.

"Good. That also means that you go with those two as well, newbie. Do you understand the plan?" May said pointing at Trevor.

Trevor felt a bit scared hearing the seriousness of May's attitude. One thing to expect of her however is she's a tough tomboy. The skills she picks up from the grounds of the basketball court makes her being a girl not mess around. Unless if she's having fun herself though. "Uhh...yes...I'm in." Trevor said with timidness.

"Maybe when we hang out tonight at my place, we can play some games together." Ash said bringing up his idea.

The girls hears this idea of Ash and turns around before letting out their thoughts of it. "NO!"

"What? Why?" Drew asked curiously.

"Those games are distracting to y'all. You'l never get to talk about the dance and you'll just be laughing around with some stupid jokes to tell. That's how immature sometimes you boys can be." Shauna explained.

"Uh, excuse me, but who's side are you taking? Me or my brother? I went through some years with him having to tell me that I'm immature or that I need to grow up. He even tells my mom on me and I get grounded with her taking away my games. I don't need another Red Ketchum around in this school." Ash said as he crosses his arms and lays them down on the table while he puts his head down on them.

"Can we please have the games tonight? It's really how we hang out with each other and other than dinner at Ash's house, we talk to each other that way. I promise, we'll talk about the dance and give the ticket to Clemont before tomorrow. You said you trusted us and that we're best friends together. Give it a chance?" Drew asked.

Both Shauna and May give it some thoughts for a minute until they went to a conclusion and talked to the boys about the idea. "Fine. But if you mess up tonight, you're out of the plan and you'll also not be welcomed back to our table, got it?" May asked.

Ash and Drew look at each other before giving a nod and turn their faces to the girls agreeing to their side of the plan. "Got it! Just don't worry about us, okay? We'll show you we can be dependable." Ash said before taking a mouthful slice of his pepperoni pizza off his lunch tray.

Serena looks behind and notices that both Clemont and Korrina are making their way to the table. "Guys, step 1 is happening." Serena points to both Clemont and Korrina as they arrive and sit down at the table.

"Hello everyone! How's it going for this lovely day?" Korrina asked in a happily tone.

"Wow, you're in a good mood today, Korrina." Serena said.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's the dance and I'm waiting for my dream boy to come to me and ask me to the dance. He'll be dazzled by my awesome roller skates I'm bringing!" Korrina said.

"Oh? And who's this dream boy you may ask?" Shauna curiously asked.

Clemont didn't seem to notice as he was busy eating his food but Korrina turns her head and points it directly at the yellow haired teen despite the fact they are sitting next to each other.

"I see. So want to talk about more of this dance tonight at my place? We can definitely see what kind of makeups we need in order to look pretty that night." Serena insisted.

"Sure! So...me, Serena, May, and Shauna tonight? Sounds like fun!" Korrina said.

Now it was the boys turn to ask Clemont for a night of their own. "Hey, Clemont. We were thinking, you don't mind if we invite you for a night of game time with some dinner? Trevor, you can join in too. I'm sure you played some video games in your life as well." Ash asked.

"Trevor? Who's Trevor?" Clemont asked.

"That's me." Trevor responded raising his hand up showing Clemont.

"Oh, hello. My name's Clemont. Are you a new student here?" Clemont greeted and asked.

"Yep! Just moved here from Kalos and now I'm in for a photography journey at this school. Nice to meet you as well." Trevor said as he shakes the young smart boy's hand.

"Right back at ya." Clemont said doing the same to Trevor.

"Hey! Not sure if you noticed, but you two are invited for a night of games and tasty food over at Ash's place. Do you want to hang out tonight?" Drew asked.

"Oh, sorry. Sure! I'm in for a night with y'all!" Clemont responded.

"Hey, I'm in it for taking photos but I also like playing some games, so sure! I'm curious what you have over at your place." Trevor said while smiling.

"I'm mainly a fan of playing Mario and Pokemon myself but also like some small series." Ash said.

"Ooh wonderful. I often to like Mario and Pokemon too, but I like a taste of playing Kirby and even have I played some Art Academy as well." Trevor explaining some of his games.

"Ahem." Shauna said clearing her throat. "I don't mind you guys being friends all together, but don't YOU have to get your class soon?" Shauna then crosses her arms and gives a serious look at Trevor.

"Oh right! Well, I'll see you guys later. Hope we have fun tonight!" Trevor said leaving the table and waves his hand farewell to the group as he heads to his class. Before going there, he gives on final look to Shauna and winks at her. The tanned brunette gives off a bright red blush going across her face as she shyly giggles.

"That boy looks cute, Shauna. It was nice for you to guide him around." Serena said.

"Yeah...cute's the right word to call him." Shauna said as she starts to eat her food before the other girls get to a conclusion of their friend.

"Oooh...someone's in love." Korrina cooed.

"What? No! I'm not 'in love'!" Shauna exclaimed as she does air fingers and her blush starts to grow a bit bigger.

"Sure you are. What's with that redness around your face?" May asked pointing and circling around Shauna's face.

"Uhhh...pizza sauce...?" Shauna answered.

"Right. Like there's someone around who would be reckless to put pizza sauce around their face. You like him, do you, Shauna?" Serena asked.

"Ummmm..." Shauna couldn't give out a proper response. She was too insecure about her feelings with Trevor but she couldn't hold off any more blushing around.

"Did you even ask him to the dance?" Korrina teasingly asked.

"Uhhh...ye-ye-..." Shauna still not properly responding to the questions.

"Come on, don't lie to us. We're your best friends. After all, we are girls. A girl's feelings about a boy is truly exciting to us!" May said.

"Uhh...Ummm..." Shauna still having to not confess but she's also twiddling her fingers as well.

"There's only 15 minutes left of lunch, Shuana. Any time now and if you don't confess, we won't leave you alone." Serena said.

"FINE! Yes, I do have feelings for that boy!" Shauna shouted finally saying her feelings.

"Was that hard to do, sweetie?" Korrina asked.

"With the three of you grilling me, yes. Yes it is!" Shauna said. "Look, we're just only going to the dance as friends. He's got no one and he was excited for the dance. I rather put my feelings for him only to myself until the time is right and I wanted be more than friends with them, okay? I just met him today and it's his frist day at the school. He would be freaked out if I also ask him to be his girlfriend. So guys, please, can you not make fun of me whenever I hang out with him?"

"Fine. If it would please so...photo lover." Korrina teased laughing at herself. Out of everyone on the table, Korrina was the only one laughing while everyone else but Shauna was eating their lunch while the aforementioned brunette looks at her with a deathly glare.

"No..no one? Okay..I'll keep eating my salad." Korrina said calming down her laugh as then she bites down on her salad.

* * *

**(4:00 PM)**

The bus stops at a corner which was Ash's street where he lives and a group of people gets off of the bus. The people included are Ash, Drew, Clemont, Trevor, and Red. The 5 gets off of the bus and so it drives off dropping off the students around the neighborhood.

"I can't believe it. All 4 of you tonight? Mom's not gonna be pleased for that many people over for dinner." Red said.

"Come on, Red. These are my friends and we're going to play some games tonight. Don't be a party pooper around like you have been since you started Middle School." Ash begged.

"No way! Mom doesn't even allow a party around during a school night. She would ground you and take your games away. Not to mention to invite your dim witted grass head friend here." Red said calling out Drew.

"Boy, say that nickname one more time and I'll make you regret what you say next." Drew said with a raise detected in his voice.

"Ahh...I'm scared. What's he going to do, huh? Make me play Sonic 06?" Red taunted.

"Guys, a moment please. Just some brotherly talk." Ash said before he walks over to Red and discusses with him some feet away from the guys and whispers to him. "Look, we're having a hangout tonight so that Clemont can be able to talk his feelings out for Korrina tomorrow night. It's part of the plan to make them a couple."

"Pshhh...you guys can't be able to handle that blonde boy. He's too shy to be around any beauties in the school. You can't make him be in a relationship. Besides, for me, a girl is just a waste of time, huh?" Red explained.

"Oh, Red, brother. Someday, you'll fall in love with someone who can steal your heart. You'll learn that girls aren't really a waste of time. They're special and can make your life so-" Ash starts to talk until his brother puts his hand in front of him to stop talking.

"Look, fine. Whatever, have your lame hangout tonight. I'm still doing my homework and if I see any trouble by your friends, I'm telling mom and she's kicking them out with you being grounded, okay. I don't need this talk with you explaining the specialties of a lady."

Ash nods with a smile on his face as Red walks away from him and heads home. Ash then goes back to his group of friends and starts to chat with them.

Meanwhile, Red still continues to walk his way back to home and he mutters to himself, "Brother, you don't know the hell you're talking about. A lady? Just so stupid." The older Ketchum continues to still walk until while not paying any attention, he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Red said apologizing to the person he bumps into until the said person turns around and reveals itself. The person turns around revealing to be a girl herself. She had brown hair and eyes along with a light blue shirt. She also wears a red skirt and light blue socks. Her shoes are white with a big red stripe around and some black at the bottom. She also sports glasses on her eyes and has a yellow backpack behind.

"It's okay. I take it you weren't looking your way around?" The girl asked.

Red couldn't help but see how beautiful the girl looks in front of him. He was not saying a word out loud to her.

"Uhh...hello? Are you there?" The girl asked waving her hand in front of Red.

The older Ketchum gets out of his own mind and starts to conversate with the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I wasn't paying much attention. There was...thinking that had to be done."

"Was that thinking have something to do with tomorrow's dance? Hello, my name is Leaf Green. What's yours?" The girl asked while introducing her name and also putting her hand out to Red's.

"Oh...my name is Red Ketchum. I'm a student at Pallet Town High School." Red said as he takes Leaf's hand and starts to shake it.

"Me too. I'm actually in an interest of going to tomorrow's dance. Did you know that over 50 students brought a ticket and are waiting for the right time to ask their soul mates to that dance?" Leaf asked.

"No...I never thought that many people would be interested to have fun with someone they like." Red responded.

"Well, that's because at Pallet Town High, there's not only smartness going around, but love too." Leaf said.

"Wait, you're smart? Do you take in knowledge around at school?" Red asked.

"Yes. I've been interested to take some study around in my classes and even do some homework in class myself. I believe in myself being a smart lady in high school." Leaf said.

"Wow. I usually do my homework whenever I get home from school. It seems like you would take more responsibility than I do." Red said.

"Well, I don't know much about you, but a lonely walk around in these streets won't help you get around with other people that much. Tell me, what do you plan once high school's done for you?" Leaf asked.

That question wasn't too hard for Red to answer. He was already thinking about it when he passed Middle School himself. "I plan to enroll in college myself. Get a further look at my education."

"Hey! I plan to do that too! Looks to us we have the same interest together." Leaf said happily.

"Heh heh...I guess we do..." Red said chuckling.

"Now let's see if we have the same answer for this next question: I brought two tickets for myself to the dance and I was hoping I find someone around in this neighborhood to go to the dance with me. So...being the first person I ran into, will you be willing to take the smart Leaf Green to the dance?" Leaf asked as she takes out two tickets from the pocket of her backpack.

Red is processing what has happened over the last few minutes. He met this girl and she introduced herself and reveals having some sort of similar interest with him and now she's asking to go to the dance with him?

"I wasn't too fond with love or romance but...I was hoping I'd give it a try even if I had just met you. We can go as friends, though. Nothing uncomfortable tomorrow night, I promise." Leaf said.

Red kept thinking for a moment while Leaf was talking but it was clear that he came to a decision himself. "Yes."

Leaf gasped as she holds a hand up to her mouth feeling surprised that a boy agreed to go with her to the dance. "Wait, did you just say yes?"

"I mean, you're a nice girl. To be said, I like to get to know you more tomorrow night. You seemed to be somewhat similar to me but I'm sure we have some differences with each other. So, yes, I like to go to the dance with you." Red agreed.

"That's amazing! I like to know more of you too! You're a nice boy as well and we already have some smart knowledge learning and rolling around in our minds!" Leaf said excitedly. She then takes something out of her pocket and also grabs a pen out of her backpack. Being a small piece of paper she took out, she clicks the pen on and starts to write down something.

"Here, this is my phone number. I would love that you call me sometime." Leaf said giving the paper to Red as he grabs onto it.

"Thanks." Red puts the paper down to his pocket.

"Here's you ticket, too. Can't have access to the dance without the girl you agreed to go with." Leaf said giving one of her tickets to Red. "Well, I got to go. If I want some time to kill at the dance, I must finish homework first. Always got to have be responsible around, right?"

Red starts to chuckle and responds to the brown haired girl, "Yep. I also have some homework as well but whatever's assigned, I must complete it!"

"That's the spirit! Well, I'll see you later, intellectual." Leaf said farewell as she touches Red's hair and tackles it a bit. After that, she goes off and with Red staring at her for some time, she disappears from his sight.

With Leaf out of the scene, Red takes out the piece of paper she gave him and stares at it for a bit. There is one thing in his mind that needs to be said. _"Darn it, Ash! I can't believe you're right!"_

* * *

**Ash's House (5:00 PM)**

Ash, Drew, Clemont, and Trevor are all up at Ash's room as Trevor reacts amazingly to the collection the raven-haired boy has around. "Ash, this can't be your room."

"Oh, Trevor, it is. It has been my room since I was a baby. Granted, mom used to have it as a nursing room to take care of me but after some time of her seeing me play video games for the first time, she let me change my room into the way I want it. Behold, my friends, my gaming lair." Ash explained as he holds his hands up showing his room to his friends.

"Man, I wish I have a room like this. It looks amazing." Trevor said with awe.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Should we start our hang?" Drew asked.

"Not so fast!" A voice said. The boys turn over to the source of the voice and in front of Ash's door is Delia with her hands on her hips and keeps a angry face on herself.

"Uh...mom? What are you doing?" Ash asked with some scareness detected in his voice.

"Can't a mother storm her son's room and ask where the heck is your brother at?" Delia scolded Ash.

"I don't know. He left us when we arrived at the street." Ash responded.

"Ash Ketchum, if you don't know where your brother is at this instant when he should have arrived home an hour ago, then I guess you don't mind that I take away your games for 3 weeks and even tear down your posters!" Delia shouted.

While Delia was warning her son about Red, a door slam was heard. It was coming from downstairs and some footsteps are also being heard. It seems like it was running. It wasn't until 30 seconds later that the person entering the house is actually Red himself. Arriving upstairs to Ash's room with some heavy breathing, Red puts a hand onto Ash's door greeting everyone. "Hello, mom...brother."

Delia walks to Red with some concern on her face asking her first born, "What happened, Red? You need some water?"

"Yes...please. I never ran this fast before..." Red responding as he tries to regain his energy.

Delia goes downstairs to grab a drink of water from the refrigerator while Ash talks with Red. "Red, what's going on? Why did you come in late? This isn't like you, you come home on time with me."

"Ash, I couldn't believe it but...you're right." Red said grabbing onto his brother's shoulders.

"Heh, sure I am." Ash said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He then opens his eyes again with a wide look and act a bit clueless. "What for?"

"About a girl. Don't get me wrong, but I should have let you finish that conversation with me when we got home." Red answered.

"What's going on, Red?" Ash asked putting his hand on his hip.

"Okay, listen, I was walking home but I accidentally bumped into a girl in which she asks me to the dance. She said she would only make it a friendly time but I never faced time alone with a girl before. I just spent time working on homework and assignments." Red explained.

Ash nods his head as he understands what his brother is going through but then he raises his own question. "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"Brother, I need your help. Other than the fact you get turned down multiple times with other girls, I need some advice about them. Please?" Red begged.

"Hmmm...what do I get if I help with this problem of yours?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh...Oh! I have some money in order to buy some Pokemon cards. Would you want that as part of your collection that you have in your binder?" Red asked.

Ash happens to have a collection of Pokemon cards in which he's been collecting them since he was 10 years old. However, his card collection got more bigger so Delia brought him a binder in order to add in some cards he would collect.

"Okay, I'll take that, but what else. I would like one other favor from you." Ash said.

"Like what?" Red asked.

"How about...you play some games with me? There's a part in your life where you don't spend as much time doing homework. I can see how important it is to you, but at least spend some time with me at least." Ash suggested.

Red thought about it for some seconds until he gives himself to Ash's idea. "Fine. Whatever it takes for me to work it out, brother."

"Good." Ash said. He then turns to his friends talking back to them. "Sorry guys, looks like I have a brother to help, but at least see what games you can find around you'd like to play. Enjoy my room while you can too as well." Ash then whispers to both Drew and Trevor while making sure Clemont does not listen as he is looking through the raven-haired boy's games. "Make sure you two get Clemont to have very strong feelings for Korrina by the end of tonight. The girls are depending on us and we can't let this be a failure to us."

"Got it, dude." Drew said nodding to his friend before turning to Trevor. "Come on, new friend. Let's make your first night here exciting."

"Alright! Can't wait to play with y'all!" Trevor said with excitement.

Ash walks out of his room while Red follows and he closes the door making sure the boys give their own privacy. "Le's go to your room, I'm gonna call mom as well to help you out."

"Ash, no!" Red exclaimed clutching his brother's shoulders. "Mom can't know about this. Remember of how many times she keeps teasing you whenever you fall in love with someone and I keep laughing. I can't let that happen to me as well and you're laughing at me too."

"Red, I never laughed at you earlier when you mentioned about meeting this girl. You're my brother and while I sometimes hold a grudge at you, I still like you and would you with this problem. And to help out a bit more, I'm gonna talk to mom and sort this out. Be right back." Ash said as he pats his brother's back and goes downstairs.

Arriving downstairs, Ash sees Delia grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator as she starts to walk back upstairs before seeing her son in front of her. "Oh, Ash! You almost scared me. I was getting this bottle up to your brother."

"Hey, mom. I need to talk to you about Red and I want to help him out too but it would also be good if you join in too." Ash said.

"What is it about, sweetie?" Delia asked.

"Red actually met a girl on the way home and he's starting to like her. But he knows at first glance that he has to become good friends with her and he already agreed to go with her to the dance." Ash explained.

"Aww...it sounds like my first born has a likening on someone..." Delia said.

"Mom, he doesn't want to be teased by you like you did with me." Ash said.

"Oh, please, when have I teased you about someone?" Delia asked.

"I don't want to say, but I know you did many, many times while I was in middle school." Ash said crossing his arms. Ash is insecure when it comes to a topic about his past crushes. e has a handful of them but it comes to different failures as well.

"Well, I remember that one time you fell in love with a girl named Vanessa and that she would hang out with you as well until you accidentally dropped your lunch on her. She was mad at you and couldn't talk to you for weeks after that incident." Delia said.

"MOM! About her now? That was a girl who really liked me until I embarrassed her by accident!" Ash shouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just reminding you of things." Delia apologized.

"I don't need to be reminded of the girl who fell in love with me too until the entire school laughed at her. I was THIS close to having a girlfriend!" Ash said showing his mother the visual using his fingers of how close he and his past crush were.

"Okay, honey, I'm done with that now, okay? I'm sorry if I pushed you that hard. Now back to Red, please?" Delia said.

"Red doesn't want to be teased by this and we want to give him some advice so at least let us help him be friends with a girl he met on his way home?" Ash asked.

"Of course! Is he still in your room?" Delia asked.

"No, we walked out of the room and he wants to talk about it in his room." Ash answered.

"Gotcha, we'll go up there." Delia followed.

The two goes upstairs and goes by seeing Red looking at his pone while he was waiting for both Ash and Delia to come by. Turning up, Red takes notice of seeing the two. "Mom?"

"Take it easy, dear. Ash told me everything. There's nothing to be teased about, dear. I'm honestly happy you became friends with a girl you met." Delia said putting her hands on both of Red's shoulders.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Of course. Why don't we all go into your room and talk this out?" Delia suggested.

Red starts to give a smile to his mother and begins to nod as he, Ash, and Delia walks into Red's room.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Drew, Clemont, and Trevor are playing Super Mario 3D World as they tap into a 3 player adventure together. The group of three finishes a level as they high five each other in celebration for completing.

"YAHOO!" The three cheered.

"Man, it's fun playing this with y'all! I haven't played this in a while but glad to play this again as well." Trevor said.

"Yeah, Ash did say help yourself out to which game to play and we chose an awesome cat adventure together. Would he care to play this with us?" Drew asked.

"Maybe. Even so that I noticed he completed the game 100%." Clemont said.

"Ash's a very good player." Trevor said.

"Besides from that, why don't we take a break from talking about Ash and let's talk about our dear buddy, Clemont." Drew said as he moves himself forward to Clemont. Trevor does the same too while Clemont feels a bit nervous as to what's going on.

"Guys, what's happening?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, just wanted to talk about something...maybe...the dance?" Drew suggested.

_"Wait, the dance? Why would they want to talk about it...wait! This is about Korrina, isn't it? Ash and Drew already knew of my crush for her and now they're asking me of the dance!" _Clemont thought.

"Clemont, we heard you got something for us to tell. Would you care to explain?" Trevor asked.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Clemont stammered. He really didn't want to talk about his feelings for Korrina as he's too insecure about it, but that's not stopping both Drew and Trevor.

"Oh, come on, Clemont. You're our buddy. It's no shame to tell us about your crush on Korrina. Tell us about her. At least share your feelings." Drew said.

Clemont quickly goes back into his mind thinking to himself what to do while his friends grill him about his crush. _"Man, those two are really wanting me to talk about Korrina. What if I just only talk about them in my mind?"_

_"No you doofus!" _Another voice in Clemont's mind appears. A mysterious voice that can't be revealed but is only showing his voice around.

_"Huh? Who are you?" _Clemont's mind said.

_"I cannot tell. There's nothing I can reveal about myself. I'm just a mere other voice that's running amok around your mind." _The mysterious voice said.

_"Well, what business do you have in here?" _Clemont's mind asking another question.

_"Just tell your feelings already! Your friends already know of this! You can't keep it a secret anymore!" _The mysterious mind voice responded.

_"I can't. It's too embarrassing to talk about a girl." _Clemont's mind said.

_"Come on. There's nothing afraid about speaking your feelings of a girl you laid eyes on for sometime. Besides, if you have strong feelings for her, there's always the good chance that you can tell the truth of those feelings to her and she'll fall for you." _The mysterious voice explained.

_"You think so?" _Clemont's mind asked.

_"I wouldn't be here if I wan't so smart and wise, now would I?" _The mysterious voice asked.

_"Yeah, that sounds about right. Alright, I'll give it a try!" _Clemont's mind replied.

_"Alright, remember to pour your heart out into this too as well. Let your feelings grow for this lady!" _The mysterious voice said.

Clemont is about to exit his mind as he hears his name being called a few times.

"Clemont?"

"Clemont?"

"CLEMONT!" Drew shouts out the blond inventor's name a number of times before he snaps himself back to reality.

Clemont himself isn't surprised by the screaming knowing for himself he's feeling more calm and ready to talk any plans for the dance.

"You okay, buddy? You were spaced out for a few minutes." Trevor asked his new friend.

Clemont getting back to his own reality is a breeze. He's giving a smiling look on his face and nods to the two. "Yes, I think I'm ready to talk about some things."

Both Drew and Trevor look at each other with a smile now feeling satisfied with their friend to be talking about Korrina. Things are still going nicely even without Ash joining in to help out as he's helping out his brother.

"Alright, here goes. You're right, I have a strong crush for Korrina and you know it since the first day of school. She's been a really good friend to me since middle school and I started to like her more every time we hang out. With the dance coming up, I don't know how I should be acting towards her if she goes with me." Clemont explains.

"Clemont, you're the one who called me and Ash during that date of yours with her a few weeks back. Things were going fine between the two and she even kissed you on the cheek. You two have been really good friends with each other and there's an obvious chance that she wants you too as well." Drew said.

"You think so?" Clemont asked.

"Of course! She loves you for you and it's no surprise she would like to go with you to the dance. She would love to go out with you for the second time and it'll even be more better than the previous date you were on." Drew continued.

Clemont gave it a thought but he moves on with another question to be answered. "Well, even if I wanted to go, I don't have a ticket and they stop selling those at the end of lunch tomorrow."

"Not to worry! I actually have a ticket-" Drew said before he searches through his pockets noticing that he doesn't have the ticket. _"Oh, Ash must've have it." _He then laughs shyly and starts to walk out of Ash's room. "Must have lost them somewhere...excuse me for a moment."

* * *

**Meanwhile...with Ash, Red, and Delia...**

Sitting down on Red's bed, the three get together and try to talk to Red about his new friend and what to do. Ash is the first to speak up and discuss about this topic. "So, Red, don't worry about this. We're a family of Ketchums. There's been a number of romances falling in this family and you're a Ketchum."

"You're a Ketchum too and you've been in love so many times, they're never successful. Especially with that Vanessa girl you spilled your lunch on. What the heck's that all about?" Red asked.

"RED! WHY?!" Ash exclaimed. Tears start to form from his eyes as they start to drop down his face.

"Red, you know that girl was the closest that your brother fell in love with and he's still devastated about it. Can you at least apologize to him for that?" Delia instructed her first born.

"Fine, I'm sorry...I know how much she means to you." Red apologized.

"Thanks, otherwise I would leave this room and not help you on this." Ash said wiping his eyes and also his tears away.

"Well, unlike your brother, I lasted falling in love for some years. Of course I'm talking about your dad." Delia said.

"Ugh, him. Do you need to talk about him, mom?" Ash asked in disgust. There's a reason for that tone he's making and Red would also be on the same track for Ash as why the tone.

"Yes, dear. I know as of right now, we're divorced and I don't like him anymore but in the past, he was a charming man. He was quite rich and I fell in love with his looks and money. Time goes on until we're married and then I got pregnant with you two." Delia explained her past with her ex-husband.

"I know that it hurts that you divorced him anyways because of the crime he did that stains our family." Red said.

"Yes...if he hadn't break in to someone's home and robbed a home and a bank while we were asleep, then he would still be here with you two and wouldn't have to be behind bars like now." Delia said.

"Mom, I know that it hurts you but at least there's other men out there and they would like you as well. You'll find true love in which that person will become a true member of the Ketchum family." Ash said.

"Thanks, sweetie. But who? I know I'm a beautiful mom but it's still tricky for myself to find a man that I'll like." Delia said.

"Uh, enough about mom's love life, what about me?" Red asked as he tries to get back on topic with his part.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Red." Ash apologized.

"Go on, sweetie. Tell us who this girl is." Delia said.

Red sighs and takes a deep breath before he explains his new friend that he recently met. "Okay, her name is Leaf Green. I bumped into her on the way home and she appears to be a very fun girl. She's somewhat like me."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You know what I mean, brother. She takes her work seriously and not only that, every now or then, she gets herself into a little fun of her own as well. She really wants to go to this dance and she already got a ticket for herself and someone she takes which is ME!" Red shouted as he takes out his ticket and shows it to both Ash and Delia.

"And you want us to impress this girl?" Ash asked.

"Well, maybe...in all honesty, she's a really pretty girl and I would like to become friends with her. But she did say that it's night with us being friends, not lovers. Brother, I ask you, how can you become good friends with a girl?" Red asked while he put his hands on his brother's arms.

Ash takes a moment while looking at Red and sees a desperate look in his eyes knowing that his brother would do anything to be good friends with Leaf. He then sighs and starts explaining to Red. "Okay, well, if you want...I could help you at the dance and make sure things go smoothly with you and her. I know that I've been a very good friend with one girl that almost fell in love with me but at least you van do a better job than me so I'm willing to help you and make sure tomorrow night goes good for you and this Leaf girl, okay?"

Red gasps and starts to hug Ash with tears falling down his eyes. "Thank you! Thanks, Ash! You won't regret this, I promise!" He was actually hugging Ash a vit too tight as he starts to turn a bit blue on his face.

"Uhhh...Red...I might...regret...you hugging...me. I'm...dying..." Ash said with little oxygen. Red notices this and quickly lets go of him while Ash's face turns back to normal. Ash starts to heavily breathe getting some of his oxygen back while Red apologizes to him about him literally hugging to death.

"It's okay...just let me think and I'll get back to you of what you should do. This means as well I'm gonna have to let both Drew and Trevor work this out for Clemont. I hope they can do well on the mission." Ash said.

"What mission?" Delia asked.

"Well, I'm only calling it a mission. Maybe Drew would call it too...but it's called Operation or Mission Laserblade. I just came up with it earlier today on the way home." Ash replied.

"Why Laserblade? It sounds odd." Red said.

"I don't know, but it's somewhat fitting." Ash said.

"Aw, my two boys working together to help one out for a girl. That's really nice of you, Ash." Delia said.

"Thanks, mom. At least it's something to help him out and that he came to me." Ash said.

Red smiles and gives a nod to Ash in which it doesn't happen often so at least Ash, he savored the smile and the two brothers hug each other wile Delia closes into the hug as well seeing that the Ketchum family is a happy family when it comes to helping out one another.

While hugging, the three didn't notice but the door to Red's room opens as the Ketchums don't even hear the sound of the door opening. Only 30 seconds have the family been hugging until a "Ahem" sound was made in which the family opens their eyes and looks up to see the source of the sound which reveals to be Drew himself.

"Oh, hey, Drew, how's it going?" Ash asked.

"Dude, do you have Clemont's ticket? I need it to give it to him." Drew asked.

"Oh, right." Ash goes deep into his pocket taking the ticket out and gives it to Drew. "Here."

"Thanks. So what's going on?" Drew asked.

"Well, let's go downstairs and talk...it's better if Clemont doesn't know so things wouldn't get suspicious." Ash said whispering to his best friend.

"Good point." Drew whispering as well agreeing with Ash.

The two walk out of Red's room and they go downstairs to the living room with Ash closing the door and makes sure nobody is listening to the two. That is, mainly Clemont so that the plan goes well.

"What's happening?" Drew asked.

"Okay, look, you're gonna have to tell the girls this...but I'm gonna be out of the plan now." Ash explained.

"What? Are you serious? Why?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Red needs my help and he came to me this time knowing how much he needs me for his own thing." Ash responded.

"Which is?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"That girl he met earlier today. Her name is Leaf Green and Red agreed to go to the dance with her." Ash said.

"Wait, is it that nerdy girl with the glasses that takes both work and fun seriously?" Drew asked.

Ash shrugs his shoulders as a "I don't know" answer considering he never met this Leaf girl and from the words that Red describe her, Drew might be close and accurate about her as well.

"Because I actually saw her in the hallways before and I can see why your bother starts to take a likening to her. She seems to be a spontaneous and pretty girl." Drew said.

"Well, all I know is that Red wants to become good friends with her and I need to help him on this so without me, it's you and Trevor for the night. And don't worry, the girls are in on this too. Just make sure things go well and by the end of the night, they'll be consumed with love around themselves." Ash said.

Drew nods and agrees with his best friend but as they didn't notice, Clemont walks downstairs to the living room where he finds the two. Luckily, he didn't hear a single bit of the conversation that Ash and Drew had.

"Guys? What are you doing here? I was looking for you two." Clemont asked wondering.

"OH! Sorry, Clemont. Just talking to good old buddy, Drew." Ash said laughing while patting his friend's back.

"Where's my ticket? You said you have it." Clemont said.

Drew gives Clemont the ticket and the next step of the Operation Laserblade process is now complete! That is, if the girls are also done with their part with Korrina.

"Awesome! You know, to be honest, I can't wait to go to the dance with Korrina. I've been friends with her for more than 2 years and I think I'm ready for a relationship with her. Just wait until I say the words 'Korrina, I love you.'" Clemont said laying the ticket to his chest and both hands together on the ticket with dreamy eyes actvitating.

The blonde inventor no longer feels shy about Korrina anymore and he was ready to ask her out to the dance. He was really ready to become part of a relationship with her.

* * *

**Serena's House (7:00 PM)**

While the boys part of the plan was done helping Clemont go to the dance, it wasn't until a couple hours later that the girls do their part as well with Korrina. All of the girls are, of course, hanging out in Serena's room and it's a pretty beautiful room when you walk into it. Around the room are hot pink walls in which stands to be Serena's color of her nature. Along with the hot pink walls, daisies are painted as well since it's Serena's favorite flower

She has a bookshelf in which one shelf contains her pom-poms. There's also a few books around in her shelf as recently she takes the time to relax and open one. Usually, the one she reads are romance and adventure. Not only that, she even has her own reading glasses as well that's in a drawer of her bedside table.

In her closet, she has a very fashionable taste for clothes. She uses the ones that describes being 'popular' and 'hot'. There's even a set of clothes she wears in which it contains some sparkle around. Whenever she wears them, it's only because despite being a popular girl at school, she wants men to recognize her.

One other thing to note around her room is that she has a poster of the Electrifying Beauty Model herself, Elesa. Serena has become a big fan of the pop model from Unova and she dreams of one day meeting her.

Now to the girls, they are wearing their sleepwear as it was ideal to Serena that they have a sleepover before the day of the dance. Serena is wearing her light purple pajamas with red hears around. She's also wearing pink shorts and applies a pink bow on her head.

Shauna wears a white shirt with a yellow heart. Her shorts consists to be pink but filled with white polka dots around. She also let loose of her twintails flowing free into the air of her friend's room.

Next, there was Korrina. Just like Shauna, Korrina has her blonde locks loose freely from her ponytail. Her outfit shows to be both white shirt and shorts but with red outlines around the clothing. Even a bold red on top of her shorts is shown.

Finally, the basketball tomboy herself, May. She has herself wearing orange pajamas considering that's the color of most basketballs and you can see where it all connects. Not only that, she also has a orange bow in which it's the same bow that Serena wears but a different color. On the bow, May decided to stick some basketball stickers on the bow.

Shauna and May are doing their makeup in front of Serena's hairdresser mirror that she has to the left of her room in which it's where she does her own makeup and makes sure she looks as pretty she can be for her days at school.

Serena and Korrina are sitting down on her bed which is covered with purple blankets and red hearts around it. The two start to chat while Shauna and May giggle around the makeup.

"Hey, girls! Please be careful with my makeup! You know I use those to make me look beautiful each and every day." Serena said.

"Don't worry, Serena. Your makeup will be fine! We're just straightening our eyebrows." Shauna said holding an eye curler.

"So, Serena. Are you excited for the dance?" Korrina asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with but maybe tomorrow I can put on one of my sparkling shirts and see if someone asks me out." Serena replied.

"You know...I think there's someone who has your eye..." Korrina said. Seems to be she's about to tease someone...

"What? Who...?" Serena timidly asked. She's scared to know who's her secret admirer that Korrina knows of if she can take a guess.

"It's obvious to me...but I know who...it's..." Korrina said teasing while also closing her eyes halfway through.

Serena gulps having a feeling that Korrina knows of who she's really talking about. Honestly, it's inevitable as well. Who else would think Serena ends up with despite school happening for a month.

"Ash!" Korrina shouted.

Both May and Shauna go wide eyed along with the basketball tomboy player accidentally plucking one of Shauna's eyebrows off. "OW!"

"Ooh, sorry, Shauna..." May apologized.

"Ummm..." Serena said. She was basically wordless hearing Korrina's guess although it was strikingly right for her, she didn't want to admit it though.

"Is it true? You like Ash?" May asked.

Serena didn't say a word. All she did is that she lays down and hides her head under her pillow. Korrina smirks and giggles as she takes the pillow out of Serena's head and starts to hit her with the pillow. Apparently it was enough force for Serena to fall off her bed as the other girls laugh hard at her.

"Korrina!" Serena hissed.

"Heh heh, sorry not so sorry, Serena. That's not gonna help you admit your feelings for Ash." Korrina said holding the pillow with one arm and her other arm on her hip.

"Have something to tell us, sweetie?" Shauna asked.

"Uh...um..." Serena stuttered before some knocking was heard on her door. "Oh, would you look at that...someone's knocking..."

Serena gets up off the floor as she makes her way to the door. Shauna has a few words she mutters in which both Korrina and May hears: "Saved by the knocking..."

Opening her door, Serena is greeted by a boy with black hair and blue eyes which is in the same tone as Serena's eyes. He wears a blue vest and dark navy pants. Along those are his black boots. "Hey there, sis."

"Ugh, Calem. What do you want?" Serena asked.

Yes, the person at Serena's door is her brother, Calem Yvonne. The thing with Calem is that he's a pick up guy for the ladies. Usually for Serena, she's not pleased with the way he asks out girls. Sometimes he would put his arm around a girl he asks out and he gets a slap in the face for an answer.

"Oh, just seeing how you ladies are doing this fine evening. Especially you, tanned beauty." Calem said as he points to Shauna.

"Calem, for the last darn time, I'm not taking you to the dance." Shauna said crossing her arms.

For about a few years, Calem had developed a crush on Shauna after Serena introduced her to him and yet Shauna was feeling weirded out by his pick up lines. He's desperate enough to ask her out but she always turn him down.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be a creep? We're in the middle of a sleepover together." Serena said.

"Oh? You talking about boys?" Calem teasingly asked with a smirk on his face.

Korrina walks forward standing to Serena and the both didn't have to do this to him...but they did. "Hey, did you know mom's behind you?"

"What?" Calem said in confusion before turning around noticing their mom isn't even behind him but rather the time where both Serena and Korrina raises their left leg up and kicks Calem's butt.

"AH!" Calem groaned feeling the double kick from the two falling down to the ground.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Serena shouted before slamming the door loudly where even everyone in the house can hear.

Feeling the pain, Calem rubs his butt and gets up from the ground before saying something. "Oh, sis. You and your feisty attitude are always something to me."

Back to the girls, Serena locks her door and proceeds going back to her bed.

"That brother of yours is such a creep. How can you stand him?" May asked.

"I don't know. A year older than me and suddenly I'm the baby sister in the family." Serena responded.

"Every time he asks me out, I keep turning him down and he won't stop. The next time he picks up a line to me, I'm getting a restraining order to him!" Shauna said.

"Well, if that's done, back to where we were talking before, Serena, you have feelings for Ash?" Korrina asked getting back to her topic.

_"Oh dear..." _Serena thought. There were sweat tears running down her face. She's now wishing she would rather talk to Calem than talk about Ash.

"Serena, admit it. It's like Shauna during lunch earlier today. It really shouldn't be hard to confess to us." May said crossing her arms.

"You see, tonight, I don't like to talk about him..." Serena said shyly laughing.

"Okay, we won't talk about him..." Shauna said before going over to the makeup dresser and takes out a few of Serena's makeups. "And we'll move onto the rest of the night if you don;t mind dropping some of your makeup down the ground of the house." Shauna opens up a window and still holds the makeup over the outside of the room.

"Shauna, no! I swear you do that..." Serena warned.

"Or what? You're gonna kick me like you did to your brother?" Shauna asked.

Serena growls thinking she might as well do that to Shauna. "I got strong legs, you know."

"10 seconds or the makeup touches the dirty ground." Korrina said.

"10...9...8...7...6...5..." May counting down.

While the countdown was happening, Serena has no other choice but at least talk it out. She really likes the makeup as it beautifies her face more and she was hoping to use that during the dance while the plan is in motion.

"4...3...2...1..."

"Alright! Fine! Yes, I start to admire Ash! Okay, you happy?" Serena whined.

"Very." Korrina happily said with a big smile on her face.

Shauna goes back to the makeup dresser putting back Serena's makeup in the drawer while May sits next to Serena at her bed.

"Serena, tell us about this. It's no surprise to us that you like Ash." May said.

Serena has no other choice but at least speak out and talk of what's been going on with friendship with Ash lately. Giving a sigh, she begins to talk down. "For the past few weeks, Ash has been a good friend. It's nice where I get along good with him but we never saw each other outside of school. We sit next to each other during lunch and class but we never met outside. Honestly, I just want us to communicate more. I know at home he plays games and here I am in my room looking at my phone and even watching some 'Real Housewives of Cerulean City."

"So, wait, is it also true that you want to go to the dance with Ash?" Shauna asked.

"Well...you see...my friendliness has started to grow more on him and I would like to go with him to the dance, but...he's my friend. I don't want to freak him out yet. We're not even a couple." Serena responded.

"Oh, come on, Serena. It's just a dance. You can make it friendly for him. Of course, there's the slow dance, but I can understand when that happens, you can phase it out and stop for the night." Korrina said.

"You think so? Do some people just get together for a friendly hangout?" Serena asked.

"Of course! There's no harm! Just have fun!" May said.

Serena's small frown starts to turn into a warm smile. "Geez. I never thought of it that way. Thanks girls." Korrina gives the honey blonde a strong hug with her closing her eyes in.

"You know, I think I'm gonna ask him. I'm sure he'll be alright going to the dance." Serena said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Serena. It's good to understand that things between the two of y'all are fun but why not dance it out?" Shauna asked.

"Heh heh, Shauna, you know ever since I was a little girl, I've been a good dancer. I don't know about Ash though..." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Korrina asked.

"I mean, does he want to go with me? That's the thing, though. I want to go with him, but does he want to go with me? All I could know is that he wants to go with someone else." Serena said with some doubt.

"Oh come on, Serena. Not if you ask him. Just try and he'll go with you." May said rubbing her friend's back.

"Yeah...you're probably right." Serena said bringing herself into a smile again.

"And to make sure you're right, I'm gonna ask Drew! He's been a really good friend to me lately so I want to go with him!" May said

"We're all in this together, Serena. We're all going to the dance with our friends and we're not gonna make ourselves feel uncomfortable about this! All of us are gonna have a friendly time with each other, okay. You're not alone...I'm going with Trevor, May's going with Drew, and...say Korrina, who's your choice?" Shauna asked.

Korrina didn't think about it. Her choice was her go-to and it's not surprising to anyone. In fact, the girls part of the plan was more easier than the boys though. The skating girl was confident enough for this.

"Clemont! Not too hard, should I say so myself. He's cute and funny! I've been friends with him more than enough times that I want to go to that dance with him! And plus, that first date we had was so good...I want to be with him more...I actually want him to be my boyfriend..." Korrina confessed.

Everyone gasps at this. They knew that this part of the plan was easy for them and their friend just admitted to loving Clemont. She's been holding her feelings out for a bit but she's glad to tell everyone about her crush.

"I'm glad to hear about that Korrina, but asking, do you even have a ticket to the dance?" May asked.

"I wish. I just never brought one because I thought Clemont would be the one to ask me out...but a girl can dream. It's unknown if Clemont can truly go with me..." Korrina sighs in defeat knowing that she might not go to the dance with her desired lover.

"Well, you might call yourself lucky beacuse...I have a ticket for you!" May said as she pulls out a ticket from her the inside of her shirt. Apparently she hid it well enough for anyone not to see and not only that, she actually hid it in her white bra.

"WHAT?! You serious? Wait, why did you have it in your bra?" Korrina asked.

"Oh...no reason at all..." May said before she whistled and took her eyes off of Korrina.

"Well, bra'd or not, I have a ticket! Now I can go to the dance! Oh, how long have I dreamed of dancing into the night..." Korrina said in a dreamy voice.

"That's really exciting to hear, Korrina and it's a day from now. Glad you have this ticket now." Serena said.

"What about Clemont? He needs a ticket too." Korrina said.

"Oh, we got that covered too...I hope." Shauna said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Korrina curiously asked.

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough..." Serena answered in a devious tone. She even has a half eyed look on her face.

* * *

**The Next Day...September 26, 2014 (Pallet Town High School) (8:00 AM)**

It is now the day of the dance. It is Friday, of course. Some students are excited to take their dates to the homecoming dance tonight but others are just going to be at home playing the new Hyrule Warriors game being released.

Second Period is happening right now with Ash looking through his phone as the intercom goes right on with both Dawn and Kenny.

"Good Morning, students! Hope everyone is having a happy Friday! On the intercom is me, Kenny Kengo and beside me is the lady of cheer, Dee Dee Berlitz!" Kenny introduced.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Dawn exclaimed. "Hello, everybody! My name is Dawn Berlitz but call me the Lady of Cheer because I'm aiming to be the lead cheerleader of the team!" Dawn introduced herself.

While Ash is listening to the school news, he receives a text from Drew from his homeroom class. It reads: "Hey dude. Have you run into Clemont before class?"

Ash types "No, I haven't. We both haven't seen him after last night."

Not too long after Drew types back with: "I sure hope he's alright. Our part is done and it went quite well. He should asking out Korrina soon for sure."

"The girls should be noticing this too. Maybe they will recognize and talk it out during lunch as well. They were with Korrina last night too." Ash still continuing to text.

"Oop! Teacher noticed me texting to you! I better go or else I get my phone taken away. See ya!" Drew texted farewell.

Ash puts his phone back into his pocket and proceeds to listen to the rest of the announcements.

**5 minutes later...**

"And that's all what we have for today! I hope everyone has a fantastic Friday and an exciting night tonight! This is Kenny Kengo..."

"...And Dawn Berlitz..."

"...signing off!"

With that, announcements have been done and so were Kenny and Dawn's job. They get up from their seats but before heading to class, Kenny wanted to ask Dawn of something.

"Dee Dee, must I ask you something for a bit?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"So...umm...I've been waiting to do this for a while and since we did the announcements together each school day, I was wondering..."

Silence time was happening and it only lasted 10 seconds before Kenny continues his question to the blunette.

"...would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?"

Dawn was a bit surprised but not too surprised by the question. Kenny was considered to be her best friend since Kindergarten and she was starting to grow some feelings for him. She was holding herself from asking Kenny that same question but the timing was never for her. At least Kenny did do the job for her. The least Dawn could do was to say yes and spend some time with him more which is what she did after a quick thought.

"Yes, Kenny. Sure, I would like to go with you."

"Wha? Did you just say yes?" Kenny said with a blushing look on his face.

Dawn giggles at this and sees the blush that Kenny activated. "Of course. I would like to go with my partner for the announcements! What better person would I like to be with?"

"YES! I'm so excited! Wait, what time are we meeting? Where are going to meet? Should I be looking more spiffy?" Kenny asked quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Kenny. No need to freak out for tonight. Let's meet at my house at 6:30 PM and I will have my mom drive us to the dance, okay?" Dawn explained.

"Okay, good. That sounds good to me. Sooo...Tonight?" Kenny asked.

"Tonight. I'll see you then." Dawn said but before leaving the room she gives a quick smooch onto Kenny's cheek.

After leaving, Kenny secretly gives a heavy blush on his face. It's similar to a past kiss which Clemont had but to him, it feels really good and satisfying for him. Not to be heard, he jumps around in victory for scoring what he calls "a date." 30 seconds after jumping around, he starts to calm down and takes something out of his side pocket on his pants. It was the same picture that he dropped that one time during the video game club. Upon further inspection, the picture reveals to be Dawn herself. Along with Dawn is a marking on the picture. Red markings are written saying: XOXO! :)

One final touch added was a kiss on the picture as well. What was the meaning of the picture and why does Kenny have it? Well, as mentioned before, Dawn and Kenny have been friends to the end since Kindergarten and this was a recent picture. How recent? A year and a half ago recent, because Dawn was trying out a few cute dresses for her 13th birthday and she invited Kenny to come along with her.

There was one dress that was perfect for Dawn and it was a sparkling light blue dress with a few stars at the bottom. Kenny was amazed seeing Dawn like that and decided to take a picture of her in that dress. After the photo was taken, Dawn drew the XOXO and smooched the picture with her red lipstick applied to her lips.

Back to Kenny in the present, he holds the picture tightly and whispers something to himself. "I've been waiting for a long time to have our dance, Dee Dee." He proceeds by kissing the picture with his mouth on Dawn's mouth in the photo. It may be weird, but at least no one's around seeing him.

* * *

**(12:00 PM)**

Lunch time has arrived and Ash and Drew were the first ones to arrive at their table with the girls. Having a slice of supreme pizza was served into Ash's mouth which brings him into a satisfying feeling. "Aw man, I love Pizza! It's really delicious!"

Drew laughs at his best friend while he's playing on his 3DS. After a few minutes, only Shauna, Serena, and May drops by at the table which leaves both Clemont and Korrina behind.

"Girls! Hello!" Ash greeted.

"Hey, Ash and Drew. Did you do your side of the plan?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Yes, we did. We-well, Drew and Trevor talked to Clemont and he agrees to take Korrina to the dance. I had to help my brother out for a bit because he found a girl to hang out with tonight!" Ash explained.

"Really? Red, your brother?" Shauna asked.

Ash nods at this with a smile on his face.

"Red Ketchum, focuses on homework, doesn't have much interest in girls and makes fun of you? That Red?" May asked.

"I get it. But truly, believe me, he's starting to become more interest with a girl." Ash said.

"Who's this girl's name?" Serena asked.

"Leaf Green. Have any of you seen her around besides Drew?" Ash asked.

"Wait. I heard of her...she's that nerdy girl with that light blue shirt and those glasses to what she calls her specs?" Shauna guessed.

"Yes...you've seen her around?" Ash asked.

"Of course. Stuffing her face into a textbook and completely hiding herself. What a nerd." Shauna responded.

"Sounds to me she would be the perfect friend for your brother." May said.

"Want to know the surprising thing? She asked him to go to the dance. Literally on her first meet with him." Ash said.

The girls were shocked by this. Their mouths gaze open as that's their reaction.

"OMG! Are you serious? She's not looking for a relationship is she? She's the kind of person who's more into studying, isn't she?" Serena asked.

"More like a person who's outgoing. She seems to be interested with these social events like a dance and wants to give in to her thoughts." Ash answered.

"Sounds interesting...well anyways, since you did your part of the plan, here's your tickets. You're invited to go to the dance with us." May said pulling 2 tickets out of her bra.

"Awesome! Wait...why do you have the tickets in your bra?" Ash asked.

"Heh heh...no reason at all..." May shyly giggled.

"Well, I'm not gonna judge you for putting stuff in your bra but...who are we taking to the dance though while we have these tickets?" Drew asked.

"It's ideal for the plan. You see, I'm going with Ash, May's going with you, and Shauna is going with her new friend even though she already asked him." Serena explained.

"Wait, really? I'm going with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah...you don't have a problem with that...do you?" Serena asked. She wanted to go with him since the dance has been announced but his answer still needs to pop up to her. Surely, it hopes not be embarrassing to her.

"No I don't. I would love to go with you, Serena!" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash!" Serena said. _"I'm going to the dance with him!"_

Looking behind, the girls notice both Clemont and Korrina heading their way to the table. It seems like upon the look on their faces, they are excited about something.

"Clemont and Korrina!" Shauna greeted.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what just happened!" Korrina said excitedly.

"Ooh, what is it?" May asked in a subtle way. Of course, it's obvious to the girls to know what the news is.

"We're going to the dance!" Clemont answered.

"OMG! Really? What happened?" Serena asked.

"Well, as we were heading our way into the cafeteria, Clemont did a move that was somewhat expecting but something that I dreamed for this week. He asked me to the dance! Not only that, he even got a ticket himself too!" Korrina explained.

Both Ash and Drew snicker at eavh other along with bumping their knuckles together with their jobs being accomplished.

"That's wonderful! That's good you two are going together!" Shauna said.

"Well, we got news too! We're all going to the dance as well!" May announced.

"Really? Who's going with who?" Clemont asked.

"Shauna's already got plans with going with Trevor, May is going with Drew, and Ash is coming with me!" Serena responded.

"Don't forget, I'm taking Red in and help him out with his situation with Leaf." Ash said.

"Oh yeah...Ash, do you mind if I talk to you for a second about that?" Serena asked.

Ash was unsure why Serena needed to talk to him about Red's dilemma with Leaf but he goes along anyway with what Serena said as they both get up from the table and walk some feet away from it. After that, Serena starts to talk quietly to Ash. "Let me help you with Red."

Ash is both confused and surprised by what Serena said to him. "What? Why?"

"I'm already going to the dance with you and let me help with this. I'm a girl and I may know a thing or two what it's like to be friends with a girl you met." Serena answered. This gives the right and very reasonable answer for to Ash to along with. Secretly as well, he did however want to spend more time with Serena.

"Sure! But what about helping out with Clemont and Korrina?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry! There's only a few steps left and they're all taking place at the dance. Let Drew, Trevor, Shauna, and May take care of the operation. We got our own mission now to do with your brother." Serena said.

Ash nods his head and gives a smile to the honey blonde. "You're right. Let's do this together."

"Awesome! Let's have our friends deal with the rest of Operation Laserblade while we take care of...Operation Burningleaf!" Serena said.

"I'm not getting why we're calling these things this..." Ash said giving a confused face.

"Probably because your brother's name is Red and the color of burn or fire is red and leaf's in the name too so...I guess that's my explanation?" Serena said giving a nervous look on her face and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, whatever. I'm happy to have a partner to help out with me and that it's you, Serena. Thanks!" Ash said as he pats the honey blonde's back. The latter gives a strong blush on her face also giving out a shy laugh as well.

Going back to the table, Ash and Serena brings over to both Shauna and Drew to talk about the rest of their plan for the dance with both the tanned brunette and the green haired boy teasing both Ash and Serena. Ash then explains back to everybody that they will meet at his house in preparation for the dance and since they decided that Serena's mother will arrive, the plan is ready to be set!

* * *

**Ash's House (6:30 PM)**

Ash, Drew, and Red are upstairs in Ash's room getting ready for the dance. They knew that it wasn't required to wear anything too fancy since it's a formal dance. Ash is wearing a red shirt with some shorts. One thing he updated with himself is the fact that he made his hair a bit less messy. That's also for the fact that Delia wants to comb it and make it neat as possible. That's the other embarrassing that Delia does to Ash sometimes with her also reminding him about his underwear. Usually she suspects that they're always not clean.

Next is Drew and he's wearing the same reversal color of clothes that he wore when he met May's family being the purple shirt wears underneath his black vest. He's also wearing the same khaki pants in addition to that.

Finally, Red. His outfit is with a red shirt with an R on the left part of his chest. Along with the shirt is his jeans that he wears.

"Clemont and the girls are arriving any minute now with them being in Serena's mom's SUV. Are you guys ready?" Ash asked.

"Yep! I can't believe I'm spending time with May at the dance! I wonder what she'll wear despite being a basketball player..." Drew said.

"Oh, come on, dude. I'm sure May will look pretty in what she's gonna wear. Just trust your instincts." Ash said patting Drew's back. "What about you, brother?"

"I don't know...what'll Leaf think of me during tonight? I'm nervous that I feel like I don't want to go..." Red said in an awkwardly manner. Red couldn't think after the first time they met that he was starting to admire Leaf. But a friendly dance with her? What could go wrong?

"Red, like I said to Drew, trust your instincts. And don't worry, me and Serena will help you out!" Ash said reassuring his brother.

I hope what you have planned will gets me to be good friends with her, brother. I really want to make a good first impression to her." Red said.

Drew looks outside from Ash's window pushing a few blinds up and sees a light approaching the driveway which looks to be car headlights. "Hey, it's the girls!"

"Okay, everyone! The dance is happening and we must make things go well! Drew, work along with the girls and Trevor to pair up both Clemont and Korrina! Red, me and Serena are going to make your first hangout with Leaf end with good feelings for each other. Now, does everybody get what we are doing here?" Ash asked.

Both Red and Drew nods in response to the raven-haired boy. "Good!" After that, a doorbell sound is heard. The boys walk downstairs as Delia heads to the door but before she opens, she talks to the three. "I'm so proud you boys got to hang out with some girls you've been friends with."

"Mom, please don't embarrass me or Red in front of them when you open the door. For Drew, I don't mind!" Ash said before giving a snicker.

"I swear, you hear any embarrassing secrets from me, dude, I'm gonna give you a wedgie." Drew said before crackling his hands together.

"Now's that something I want to see! Make that happen, grasshead!" Red said.

"I don't care that you call me that, but I can give you a front row seat and some popcorn to see your brother hanging around." Drew said.

Ash was starting to get a bit furious over the wedgie talk that both Red and Drew are having. "Can you two please stop...? My own brother and my best friend teaming up to cause injury to me...whoop-de-woo..."

Delia laughs at the anger of her son in which after that she proceeds to open the door to reveal of a tall lady with dark brown hair and wears of a black shirt along with a light green skirt. The person reveals to be Serena and Calem's mother, Grace Yvonne.

"Oh, hello. Are you Ash's mother?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Delia Ketchum and I am a mother of 2 sons. One of them I'm guessing your daughter has met?" Delia responded.

"Is your son named Ash?" Grace asked.

"You're right! Ash is my son! Your daughter must have been talking about him." Delia answered.

"Yep! She talked about being her first friend in high school and that he came by at the cheerleader tryouts." Grace said.

"Hey, after we drop off the kids to the school, why don't you and I get along with each other and talk for some time while watching some TV?" Delia asked inviting Grace to the house.

"Sure! You can tell me about your Ash while I talk about my daughter, Serena." Grace said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced you to the kids yet! Silly me!" Delia apologized while laughing. "Boys, this is Grace. She's Serena's mother and she'll be taking you three to the dance while I drive a few girls that are in her car, is that right?"

"Yep, you'll be driving Korrina, Clemont, and Shauna while I'm driving your sons, Drew, May, and Serena." Grace responded.

"I can't wait for this dance to happen! I've been working on some moves if anybody were to recall." Ash said before he moves and tries to dance to impress everybody in the room but fails miserably as he waves his arms and hands in a strange way.

"It's better that your door was locked when I stopped by, brother." Red said.

"Whatever. All I'm saying this night will be pretty exciting!" Ash said.

"Hey, mind all of this talk, but can we get to the cars now? The girls are waiting." Drew said having to be impatient.

"You're right. Come on, everybody." Ash said as everyone walks out of the house with Delia locking the door. Ash, Drew, and Red gets inside of Grace's SUV to find May and Serena wearing their clothes for the dance.

Serena wears a hot pink shirt with polka-dots around. The shirt was also cut down to near her cleavage as well. But considering that it's not too close to her chest, she decides to wear the shirt anyways. Along with it is her blue shorts and her red heels she recently brought as well.

May is actually more in line with the dance and is somewhat different than what she usually wears. What she's wearing is a red, pink, and white gown along with some sneakers to go with as well.

"Hey, Ash. You ready to go?" Serena asked.

Ash couldn't help it. He was staring at Serena for several seconds before she asks him again and he regains focus. "Ash, are you alright?"

The raven-haired teen just swings his head around bringing him back into focus and answers Serena's question. "Oh, yeah...you look very pretty tonight."

Serena blushes hearing Ash's comment as he gets in the SUV sitting next to her.

_"Man, Serena looks very beautiful. I never sat with a girl looking this beautiful before. Vanessa was close but Serena's really growing to me..." _Ash thought. He tries to touch the honey blonde's hand which lays on the car seat but he decides against it since it's a desire he's willing to hold on to.

"What about me, Drew? How do I look?" May asked while she flicks her hair something in a similar manner than how Drew does his hair.

"You look beautiful...this is a dance, you know. You don't have to look super fancy though with the gown you're wearing." Drew said without any use of stammering. Despite that she wears some sort of tomboy getup being a top basketball in their school, May can fit into any pretty, especially since it was Serena that helped her out with clothes since she's a fashionista.

Drew then gets in the SUV taking his seat next to May while thinking of her. _"Man, May's looking like a babe...what am I saying? Just keep it cool, Drew. You're on friendly terms with her. There's no need to scare her like that, just keep your feelings to yourself."_

Meanwhile, Red is in the back seat with himself as he takes out the ticket he received from Leaf. _"I hope Ash and Serena can help me out with this. I would like to become good friends with Leaf. She seems to be a interesting girl alright."_

After everybody is seated in both cars, they pull away from the driveway as they head their way to the dance. The drive took about 15 minutes to make as it is nearing 7 PM for the dance to start.

* * *

**Pallet Town High School (Gym) (7:00 PM)**

In time, Ash, Drew, Red, Serena, May, Shauna, Korrina, and Clemont have made it to the dance. Delia and Grace drives back to the Ketchum household to hang out with each other.

Stepping in, all of the kids turn in their tickets as Shauna walks besides Drew and May. "Okay, do you guys know the plan? Drew, upstairs, there is a fan in one of the hallways. This is a basket of rose petals. You are to turn the fan on and spread the rose petals throughout the gym. May, try to hang out with Korrina and Clemont and talk to them to be alone together so that once that special love song plays, they'll be having their dance to themselves."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" May asked.

"Checking on how the plan goes. I'll be stepping in to you two and see if those two can have a successful night with each other. We can still accomplish this without Ash and Serena." Shauna responded.

"What about Trevor? Didn't you agree to hang out with him for the dance too?" Drew asked.

After hearing that, Shauna didn't take up until realization that she agreed to let Trevor hang out with her during the dance and since she's the one giving orders, there's literally no job that she can give to him. "CRAP! You're right...I guess he'll have to walk with me while I'm checking on you two. Just make sure this dance becomes important to Korrina and Clemont."

"Got it." May and Drew said in unison.

Turning over to Ash and Serena, they walk with Red as they look for Leaf's appearance around. "So, this is where you were supposed to hang out with Leaf? With everyone else?" Ash asked.

"Yes...I'm kinda nervous of meeting her again..." Red answered.

"Aw, Red, don't be. We're you aids and for our first help, me and Ash are gonna introduce ourselves and become friends with her." Serena said.

"What should I do?" Red asked.

"Well, after we're done meeting each other, me and Ash are gonna give you two some time and well...we might be around peeking at the two of you. But don't mind us, just pretend we're not here at all. Just be yourself in front of Leaf. There's nothing to be worried about." Serena explained.

"I hope you're right on this...OH, I think that's her!" Red said pointing to which case it's actually Leaf where she's wearing something more different than her usual clothes. She has on a green dress with some sparkles around. At the bottom are her white high heels that she feels so satisfying wearing on her feet. Red couldn't help but be speechless seeing Leaf in a shining light. Literally under the shining light as she was walking her way to Red and she was under the spinning disco ball.

"Here she comes, Red. Act natural." Ash said.

"Hey, Red. You look nice tonight. Who are your friends?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, um...this is..." Red trying his hard not to stammer in front of Leaf and process words to her. Both Ash and Serena step forward and did what they were saying to Red having to introduce themselves to her.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm Red's brother and it's nice to meet you. Over next to me is my friend, Serena Yvonne." Ash said shaking Leaf's hand.

Serena also hakes Leaf's hand as well while introducing herself. "Hi, my name is Serena and you look so beautiful in that dress!"

Leaf blushes and giggles at the compliment that Serena told her. "Thank you! I've been saving this dress for some time and this dance is happening so I couldn't help myself but wear it!"

"Hey, I want to take a guess, but you chose that dress because your favorite color is green?" Serena asked.

"You're right! Well, I am Leaf Green after all. It's natural that I wear this kind of color around." Leaf responded. Then she turns her eyes to both Ash and Serena and notices how close they are next to each other. "Hey, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Shocked, Ash and Serena gets their faces turn into a shade of red hearing the question. "No! It's not what you think! We're not a couple! We're just friends, that's all." Serena said.

"Besides, we've been friends for a month now. I have been spending some time with her recently but that's it!" Ash explained his friendship with the honey blonde.

"Well...if I see you two around more often...my inner excitement might be happy seeing you two as a couple. Call me if you do." Leaf said.

Ash and Serena look at each other for a bit before focusing again with their plan with Red and Leaf.

"Come on, Red. I'm ready for this night to be blasting! I'll see you two around later! Great to meet you!" Leaf said as she takes Red's hand and goes off deeper in the gym looking around.

The gym is where the dance is taking place and it's looking quite flashy. One side of the gym is where a turntable is operated by Kenny and Dawn as they sit down and look over at the people having fun around. Near the entrance of the gym are a few tables which contains different snacks and also drinks as well. "Yo, hello, everyone! How's everyone doing tonight? Just want to make sure everyone has a good time around and can dance hearts out to a song tonight! Remember, we also have a special slow song playing later this evening so if you got a partner you like to spend time with having a moment together, that's the time where you two get serenaded!" Kenny said into the microphone.

Dawn takes the microphone and says some words herself as well. "So don't forget! The Pallet Town High School Homecoming Fall Dance is a fun time to interact and have fun around! Don;t miss out on tonight!"

Ash whispers to Serena about the plan for Korrina and Clemont as a bit of a reminder. "That's when Clemont and Korrina have their moment together and become a couple."

"I hope the others are doing well while we're helping your brother." Serena said.

"I'm sure they're fine. Come on, let's move around while everyone is helping out." Ash said as he takes Serena's hand and they move off.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Both Shauna and Trevor check up on Drew who in which takes a fan out of a classroom. He was having a bit of a hard time taking the fan out of the classroom as he makes grunting sounds.

"Drew, how's it going?" Shauna asked.

Drew lets go of taking the fan out of the classroom and takes a few breaths before answering. "This thing is a bit heavy...and you wanted this downstairs to the gym to blow rose petals throughout?"

"Hey, let me help you out with this. Seems like you were pushing yourself a bit tough during this so I'm right beside you on this." Trevor said insisting to help out Drew with the fan.

"Thanks. I wish Ash can lend a hand on me here with this though...he's my best friend and we're like good partners together since we were kids." Drew said letting Trevor to help out.

"What makes Ash your best friend? Why do you hang out with him more often?" Trevor asked.

"Well, you see...Ash and I always have each other's back and usually one of us gets in trouble when we would cause a bit of mischief. We love to play video games and we also love hanging out with each other. I feel like sometimes Ash is the brother I wish I had..." Drew explains his friendship with Ash.

"Cut the chit-chat and get this down soon enough! There's only a limited time on this dance and we need to get moving!" Shauna said trying to keep both boys on track with the plan.

"Right! Got it, Shauna. Come on Drew, let's work together!" Trevor said smiling.

Drew nods to this and smiles back to the orange haired student and the two starts to push the big fan down to the gym. During this, Shauna picks up the basket of rose petals and holds it until the boys take the fan downstairs.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

Back at the gym, May slowly approaches to both Clemont and Korrina who appears to be hanging out at the snack table. They each have a bowl of cheesy puffs taking their time to eat down.

"Mmmmm...these taste pretty good!" Korrina said.

"I try to keep these away from Bonnie so that she doesn't get to addicted to junk food. It's at least good that she eats something more healthy for her age." Clemont said.

Korrina giggles at Clemont's explanation about his sister. "You're so funny and cute! I adore that you take care of your sister around."

Clemont blushes at what Korrina said. He's desperate to have a special moment with her since this is considered a second date for the both of them. His heart starts to pump a bit faster than usual.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" May asked.

"Wonderful! We're just eating down some snacks together!" Korrina answered. She then goes over to the drinks and takes a plastic cup with her in which she starts to pour some orange soda out.

"How's it going, Clemont? Are you feeling well with her?" May asked.

"Well...I thought it was perfect to spend time with her during this..." Clemont responded. He then bends down and whispers to her. "Truth is, I want to get it at the perfect time to ask her to be my girlfriend."

May's eyes widen hearing what Clemont said. This is getting to be more successful in their plan. Clemont's starting to get more closer feelings for Korrina and now he's waiting for time to ask her out to be his girlfriend.

Clemont then leaves May and walks to Korrina where to basketball tomboy witness seeing the two giggling and talking to each other while drinking and snacking. May smiles at the two seeing as how well the plan is going. After that, Shauna arrives in the gym and walks to May. "How's it going, May? Are the two communicating together well?"

"Well? It's going more than well, look!" May responded as she shows Shauna to both Clemont and Korrina giggling together.

"Hmm...they might get together more quickly than I would I thought..." Shauna said.

"Actually, Clemont decided that he's going to ask her out when the slow song plays. We are just to be in motion right now!" May said. "How's the others going?"

"Well, Drew and Trevor are working together to get the fan down here and since he is pushing it, I'm holding the rose petals right here. I'll give them back to Drew once they both get it in here." Shauna answered with the progression of the plan.

**Back with Ash and Serena...**

It has been almost an hour since the dance has started and it's 10 minutes away from being 8 PM. Ash and Serena took some time looking around seeing Red hanging with Leaf.

They apparently see the two sitting down at the bleachers where they are both drinking fruit punch. Looking closer, we see the two interacting.

"So...here's an interesting question. What's the worst grade you ever received?" Leaf asked.

"Actually...there was one time where I got a C for an essay that I had to write on a topic that I wasn't too good at." Red answered.

"Which is?" Leaf asked once more.

"Video games...a research on how violent they can get sometimes." Red said.

"Didn't you say your brother is a video gamer himself? Why don't you have asked him and let him help you?" Leaf asked.

"Sometimes he just slacks off with some homework and I thought I would need do schoolwork without any help." Red explained.

"We all need help sometimes whenever we have some homework to take care of. Sometimes I lend some help with a few friends of mine and I just happen to get myself up to an A. Believe it or not, I'm considered to be a high honors student." Leaf said.

"Wow. High honors? I never made it to that." Red said.

"That's because I'm the smart Leaf Green! I have pretty well known knowledge stuffed in my brain and I've been keeping it in there for a long time." Leaf said.

"Heh heh...you sound pretty amazing too. I wish I could be like you sometime earning high grades." Red said with a light chuckle.

"Thanks..." Leaf said with a blush. She takes a minute to think about what Red just said and comes up with an easy solution. "How about this? I can be your tutor. You still have that phone number I written to you, right?"

"At home, yes." Red answered.

"Then call me at times and I can help you with it, okay? You're not alone in this." Leaf said as she pats down Red's back.

"Thanks. You're a good friend, you know that? I'm glad I met you." Red said.

"Me too, Red. I'm glad we have interests together too as well." Leaf giggled.

Both Ash and Serena overhears what the two are communicating to each other and sees how well it's going with them. "Looks like the two are going to be really good friends. Thanks Serena, you thought a pretty good plan for my brother."

Serena blushes and giggles before looking down to see that Ash is holding her hand. She has an unusual feeling going through her right now. Ash then talks tov her about holding her hand.

"Serena, I just want to do this for tonight as a friend. I want to hold your hand since you're one of my best friends and I really like you. 1 month after high school has started and I want to continue to be good friends with you." Ash said.

"Awww...Ash. Well, since you said that...would you not mind to share the slow dance with me?" Serena asked.

"Of course I will." Ash said before rubbing the honey blonde's cheeks.

Serena's heart warms up hearing that she will have her first special moment with Ash. She's screaming in her mind about her excitement as well. Ash, on the other hand, was waiting to have his moment with Serena to happen. He wants to hang out with her more and he also hopes he can be a very good friend to her.

Soon after the two hold hands together, Red comes by and thanks both Ash and Serena for helping him out as then he goes over to Leaf and hangs out with her for the rest of the night. Leaf even danced a bit around which made Red laugh a bit thinking of how quirky she is.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

2 hours after the dance has begun and so far everyone is having a good time. Ash and Serena spent some time talking to each other about some things, Drew and Trevor were having a quite through time getting the fan downstairs, May and Shauna witness things working out between Clemont and Korrina. Only an hour and 30 minutes left until it was over. Not even the slow dance has happened yet.

"Wow, you guys are very tired...did it really took a while to get it down here?" Shauna asked.

"YES!" Both Trevor and Drew shouted in unison.

"This thing is heavy! I'm guessing this was used in Ms. Fuuro's classroom?" Drew asked while panting from pushing the fan.

"Well, she is a physics teacher. Before that, she takes her time riding around in an airplane." Trevor responded.

May walks over and sees the fan which is to be used for part of the slow dance to create a romantic environment around the gym. "Oh, good! You got the fan! Good job, you two!"

"I need...a rest..." Drew said continuing to pant.

"Hold on, boys. It's time you deserved to get a drink. Let us treat you." Shauna suggested.

Both Drew's and Trevor's eyes lighten up as they finally get some liquid to drink down for the night. It was very tough for the two taking the fan down to the gym but it was worth it for both Clemont and Korrina.

5 minutes later, Kenny comes up to the microphone and announces to the entire gym. "Hey everyone! I hope you've been having a great time so far so let's keep things to a slower pace as...it's the moment you've been waiting for, the slow dance!"

Dawn then takes the microphone and starts to talk as well. "So grab your partner and let's make this night a memorable one, people! This is of course, your cheer lady, Dawn Berlitz!"

Kenny switches the song to a slow romance song where also the lights in the gym starts to dim. He then lends his hand out to Dawn where she feels tounched by the gesture. She proceeds and takes his hand as the two go down to the main floor and dance together.

"Okay, now's the time. The fan is on." May said as Shauna turns the fan on to light where then she tosses some rose petals in front of the fan causing them to be scattered throughout the gym.

Both Clemont and Korrina notice this but it is also time for Clemont to do his job for the night. He lends his hand to Korrina and asks "Wanna dance?"

Korrina was also touched by the lemon-haired student's gesture and agrees to dance with him. She puts on her roller skates as the two join hands together and let this moment become a special one.

Quickly then, the two also realize that the music that's playing is the same music that they were listening to at the roller rink they were hanging out before. As a recap, just as they made good contact with each other, they accidentally bump themselves into a wall and they decided to stop the date there.

Now, with the music continuing past the point where their date had stopped, the two still continue to hug each other and move around the gym floors. The same can be said for Ash and Serena, Drew and May, Trevor and Shauna, and Red and Leaf. Everyone was having such a fantastic time together.

3 minutes while the song is playing, it was time for Clemont to finish the job he was waiting for: Asking out Korrina. "Oh, Korrina. This is more better than when we were at that roller rink. The same song playing and what appears to be rose petals around the gym...so romantic."

"Yep...this is the date we never got to finish on our own terms. I want to continue this for as long as I could." Korrina said.

"Hey...as long as this song goes on...let me ask you something? Do you always dream of me to be your boyfriend?" Clemont asked.

Korrina's eyes widen hearing Clemont's question. She was surprised that Clemont would ask that kind of question to her. "Ummm...I might have...you know, ever since we became partners together in middle school, I just always thought we would have literal chemistry together. I just felt you were closer to me. After that date we spent together at the roller rink, I started to gain a bigger crush on you. Clemont...you're so cute and funny at times and I would really love it if we try to become more than friends together...what do you say?"

"Korrina...with that question, let me ask you...do you want to be my girlfriend?" Clemont asked.

Without saying an answer, Korrina responds by leaning into Clemont's lips and kisses him with the lemon haired student feeling every bit of passion that goes through him right now. He couldn't believe that the girl he was always in love with is kissing him! For that, it did answers his question as he returns the kiss with the two holding onto that kiss for about a minute and a half before letting go.

"I love you...yes...I'll be your girlfriend." Korrina said.

"Our first kiss as a couple. That felt really good. Can we do that again?" Clemont asked.

"You bet...Clemmy." Korrina said as she calls her new boyfriend by that nickname. The two close in sharing another kiss to each other feeling just as passionate than the first one. Strong feeling were going through their bodies and they couldn't be any more happier together like this for the dance.

All of their friends also notice the two and they feel happy that their mission is accomplished by bringing the two lovers together. The slow dance went on for another 10 minutes before it goes back to normal and the dance continues to be that way until it was over at 10:30 PM.

Walking out of the school, both Clemont and Korrina were about to say farewells to each other before they have their guardians to pick them up.

"Clemont, tonight was really good. I'm glad we're a couple now." Korrina said.

"Yeah...I've waited for this moment to happen and I got my wish." Clemont said.

"You know, since we're both boyfriend and girlfriend now, I was thinking, how would like it if we became partners together on different school projects? To be truthful, my favorite subject is Science and I would love to work that with you." Korrina suggested.

"You do?" Clemont questioned. Korrina nods as a response waiting for her answer.

"Then...I would love to become partners with you from now on. I always want to enjoy us more often together. Science is also my favorite subject too!" Clemont said.

Korrina giggles as then she hears a honk which comes from her guardian's car. It was now time for her to leave and she waves farewell to her new boyfriend.

After the car leaves the school, Clemont makes a promise to himself. "I promise to love and cherish you forever, Korrina. You'll always be my girlfriend now and then. I will remember this dance as always."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! It's been a month and there's a lot to cover! Really? About 20k words? That's insane! I'm writing this at 2AM and it's really lengthy in general. 2020 really made me write longer chapters. It's worth it finishing so I hope you guys enjoy this one! Long nights and days doing this chapter!**

**Anyways, let's talk about some things. First off, the most important thing we're facing right now...you know what I'm talking about. Well, just want to say that I'm safe and I'm staying safe from this as long it happens. I hope you all are staying safe too as well because it would hurt me if you were gone because of this and I'm still going to be making chapters while we're going through this so please, do what you can to stay safe and be clean as well!**

**Next, something I want to ask you guys. How would you feel if I mention that I have a Twitter and maybe you guys would be interested if I post some updates over there? If so, I will put up my Twitter name in my profile so that you guys can follow me for what's going on!**

**Another thing, I have recently changed my username for something that fits me better so I'm now TheAuraLucarioGamer since Lucario is my favorite Pokemon of all time and I love to play video games so this is what I came up with. This will probably the name I choose from then onwards.**

**Now for stuff in the chapter: This is mainly for the ship of Clemont and Korrina but other ships were included as well. Of course mentions of both Amourshipping and Contestshipping but others include: Shauna x Trevor, Penguinshipping, and Burningleafshipping. I guess including these shippings is what makes this chapter very long.**

**Now two additional shippings are in this fic, first off, Shauna x Trevor. If anyone can tell me the name of this, please do so. I would love to mention it more often as possible. This is the same shipping that appears in the Life of Ash and Serena so it's here too! Trevor will appear again later so stay tuned for his next appearance!**

**The other new shipping is Burningleafshipping! I personally don't mind seeing either Red x Leaf or Gary x Leaf, I just want to put in Leaf at some point in the story and here she is! She shares some of the similar interests like Red and yes, after the dance, the two became friends of each other. Also, I apologize if I have made some characters wearing glasses and it's becoming a common thing. You know, Ash wearing glasses and Georgia wearing glasses. I just thought it would be a unique fit for these characters.**

**For those who noticed, yes, Ash and Red's father is mentioned but he won't be revealed just yet... (Any guesses will help and you may be correct in the future)**

**Next up, story updates. For this story, at the beginning of each chapter, I will include which shippings are in and at the end of each chapter are character debuts.**

**For example:**

**Character debuts: Trevor, Calem, Leaf, and Grace.**

**There's a lot of characters that are in Pokemon and I would like to include as much as possible as well with some shippings, of course.**

**Also, I'm taking a break from making character bios for the story until I add in more so stay tuned for more and be ready for who's jumping in to the high school experience!**

**As for the Life of Ash and Serena, next chapter will be in late April (I hope...) I'll try to see if I can get it out on the 26th since that's the anniversary date of when I started that story. Now that I'm done with this chapter, I'm gonna focus on the next chapter for that story!**

**So anyways...what's your thoughts on this chapter? Did you enjoy any form of love being shown on here? Are you happy that both Clemont and Korrina are a couple now? Consider this as a sequel to Chapter 3!**

**Next time, a new student appears at the school and he causes mischief around with Ash and friends growing tired of it. Who's this student?**

**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys next time, Peace! Wash your hands...**


End file.
